Please Don't Let Me Go - Spoby
by XXMollyPowellXX
Summary: Please Don't Let Me Go is part two of four of a series and is from Spoby's POV. I will be writing a story for Ezria, Haleb and Emmison. Each story will be 50 chapters and at the start of a new story, there will be a 5 year time jump. Once I have finished this series, I may or may not do another series from the kids POV. Please read and reveiw. I'm always happy for new suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Spencer's POV:

5 years it's been since I had my last miscarriage, but I finally had a baby girl, Isabella. Let me get you up to speed. Ezra and Aria have been married for 8 years, Oliver is 5 and Jade is 7. Hanna and Caleb have been married for nearly 7 years, Jacob is 7 and April is 5. Emily and Allison got married 5 years ago, Lucy and James are both 9 years old. Then there's me and Toby. We've been married for 9 years, Mason is 6 and Isabella is 5.

Toby: Spencer, I'm taking Mason and Isabella to school.

Spencer: Ok. What time are you going to be home from work?

Toby: Don't know. They need more officers on duty today.

Spencer: Ok. I'm going to work in a bit anyway .

I quickly kiss my husband and kids goodbye. After they leave, I call Aria and Emily and Allison and tell them to come round.

Spencer: Don't take forever, I really need to get this sorted.

Emily: Don't worry. I'm dropping the kids to school and then I'll be on my way.

The three girls have arrived and we are now sitting in my living room.

Allison: So where is the party going to be?

Spencer: Well, I was thinking at their wedding reception. The golf course.

Aria: That's perfect. That's where me and Ezra had our 5 year wedding anniversary. Obviously at a different venue though.

We sit and talk about Hanna and Caleb's anniversary for about 2 hours. After that, the girls leave and I head to work. I work in a bridal boutique that Hanna owns in town. Just as I'm about to leave, Hanna calls me.

Hanna: Spencer Cavanaugh, you better get your ass down here right now! We have 'Don't tell the bride USA' crew down here.

Spencer: Ok. I'll be there in 5 minutes.

I arrive at work and enter the store. I put my suff in the back room and stand with Hanna as the groom chooses a bridal gown for his wife.

Hanna: So, was there anything in particular that you had in mind?

Hanna's POV:

Groom: Errr yes. I was thinking a sweetheart neck line and puffy.

I show the groom a selection of dresses.

Groom: I like those two. Could I have someone try them on?

Hanna: Of course. Spencer, could you be the model?

Spencer nods to me and then I help her, in the fitting room, put the dress on. Then she steps out and stand on the slightly raised podium.

Groom: Could you give me a twirl please.

Spencer follows the command and then returns to her original position.

Groom: Could you tell me how much the price is?

Hanna: That dress is 1,800 dollars.

Groom: Ok, could you try on the other dress please.

I quickly help Spencer into the next dress and she repeats her previous steps form the other dress.

Groom: And the price for that one?

Hanna: 1,100 dollars.

Groom: Well, they are both beautiful. I'll take the second one, but can we get it down to 900 dollars?

Hanna: 1,000.

Groom: 950.

Hanna: 975.

Groom: Done.

Me and the man shake hands. I then put the dress in the reserved rack and then they leave. Spencer helps me out the other dress back and then we sit down behind the front desk. All of a sudden, a group of girls stumble in. Mona, and her squad.

Mona: Didn't realise you worked here, Hanna?

Spencer's POV:

Hanna: I actually own it.

Mona: So you finally made a success of your life.

Hanna: What do you want Mona?

Mona: To pick a dress of course!

Mona starts to look through the the dresses, but Hanna chasms them all out.

Hanna: To bad, your gonna have to find somewhere, where you are not banned.

As Hanna brushes her hands off, she comes and sits back down.

Spencer: So how's April and Jacob?

Hanna: Good. They are very excited about something.

Spencer: What?

Hanna: Well we are going to Aria's tonight as she needs to tell us something, so I tell you then.

Spencer: Oh just tell me now!

Hanna: Sorry, you'll have to wait.

Now that I know Hanna has something to tell us all, they day feels like it goes on forever. It finally ends and I drive me and Hanna to Aria's house. We sorted Caleb to pick up Mason, Isabella, Jacob and April. Now we are sitting in Aria's living room.

Aria: Guys, me and Hanna have to tell you something.

Hanna: 3.2.1.

Aria/Hanna: WERE PREGNANT!

Emily: Congratulations!

Spencer: How far along are you both?

Aria: I'm 6 weeks. Hanna's 10.

Emily: Isn't Ezra a little to old to be having his third child? He's 37?

Aria's POV:

Spencer: EMILY!

Emily: I'm so sorry.

Aria: It's ok. It doesn't matter about the age. As long as we love this child, then we will love each other.

Just as we say this, Ezra walks through the door with Jade and Oliver.

Aria: We were just talking about you.

Ezra: Good things I hope.

Ezra smirks as our children trail off into the garden and he gives me a peck on the lips. Everyone leaves after we finish talking.

Ezra: Aria, do you think I'm to old to be having my third child?

Aria: Ezra Fitz, how many times do I have to tell you. It doesn't matter how old you are!

Ezra: I feel old though. I'm mean, I'm 37 years old!

Aria: And, I'm 30.

Ezra: I get it now. I'll try not to think about it.

I give my husband a peck on the lips and then I call my kids in.

Aria: Jade, dads gonna help you with your homework and Oliver. Time for a bath.

Oliver: Ok.

I help Oliver with his bath. The kids are now in bed and so are me and Ezra.

Ezra: Aria, do you think this is the last baby we will have?

Aria: Yes, after this, I don't want anymore.

Ezra: Ok. I know it's just under 9 months, but can we talk about names?

Aria: Yes.

Ezra: For a girl, I think Milly. For a boy, I think Josh.

Aria: For a girl, I think Maddie. For a boy, I think Archie.

Ezra's POV:

Ezra: Actually, I like Maddie. Maddie Fitz.

Aria: And for a boy I like josh-Ua. Joshua Fitz.

Ezra: Ok. We really need to get to sleep. We have an extra early start tomorrow.

I wake up at 6:30 the next day to find my wife being sick in the toilet.I hold her hair back. She finishes and wipes her mouth.

Aria: Thanks.

Me and Aria try our best to get back to sleep, but it's no use. She is constantly throwing up and whatever we try to stop it, nothing works.

Aria: Ezra, my back really hurts, can you get me a hot water bottle?

Ezra: Of course.

I get the hot water bottle from the draw and take it down stairs. I return about 5 minutes later to find that Aria is finally asleep. So instead of wasting the water, I put the bottle on aria's lower back and I cuddle into her to keep it on place.

Aria: Thanks.

Aria thanks me without opening her eyes.

Ezra: Your welcome.

We wake again about and hour and a half later.

Aria: Ezra. I really don't feel like going to work today.

Ezra: I don't blame you, you were up most of the night. You nearly slept.

I talk to Aria as I fix my tie and laces on my shoes.

Ezra: I'll see you later babe.

I say this as I kiss Aria on the head. Then I kiss my sleeping kids goodbye and head to work. I arrive at work to see a police car in the parking lot. I walk into my office and then Toby comes in.

Ezra: Officer Cavanaugh, what can I do for you?

I say this as Toby takes a seat in Aria's chair. He looks worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Toby's POV:

Toby: We need to ask you some questions, concerning Nicole Tanner.

Ezra: Nicole Tanner, why, is something wrong?

Toby: Yes, she's missing.

Ezra: How long has she been missing?

Toby: 3 weeks.

Ezra: Can I ask, why are you here?

Toby: We think that Nicole was trying to runaway with your brother.

Ezra: What Wesley?

Toby: Yes and he was chatting to Nicole, using the name Dean Price.

Ezra: Jesus Christ. I knew he had troubles, but I didn't think this troubled.

Toby: He's been trying to groom her, and we found messages on another account with the same name, chatting to a different girl, saying that they were going to kill Nicole Tanner.

Ezra: But why are you telling me this?

Toby: Because you were mentioned in some of the comments. Some of them that you were mentioned in were 'I know what happened between you and Ezra Fitz nearly 5 years ago'.

Ezra: Wesley is deluded.

Toby: Did you also know about the death of his wife, Jenny?

Ezra: Poor girl, died in a car accident.

Toby: Car accident? Jenny wasn't in any car on the day of her death. And if your brother is threatening to kill Nicole, then he could have killed Jenny, because when we ran a postmortem, and signs showed that she was attacked.

Ezra: He really is mental.

Toby: I know this might be hard for you, but do you have any record of messages sent between him an you?

Toby's POV:

Ezra: No. They got deleted when I got a new phone and the SIM card broke.

Toby: Ok. Do you remember the last thing he said to you when he last saw you?

Ezra: Yes, he said 'Live your life with your family, don't waste it and ruin it like I'm gonna ruin mine.'

Toby: We have more information on the Nicole Tanner case.

Ezra: Where are you going?

Toby: Back to the station. We think Wesley is going to act today. There's a risk he could kill not just Nicole but everyone on the plane if he is gonna leave the country.

Ezra: Let me come with you.

Toby: Ezra you can't…

Ezra: Toby, he's my brother.

We get to the police station and there are loads of cops getting in the vans and stuff.

Tanner: Toby, follow us. There have been sightings of Dean Price at Harrisburg International.

Toby: Ok. And his name isn't Dean Price, it's Wesley Fitzgerald.

Tanner: How do you know?

Toby: We found Dean Price' brother.

We speed to the airport and run through to the gate we were told. We run as fast as we can and although people are string at the numerous amount of F.B.I's running, we concentrate on getting this bastard. We finally get to the gat where the flight attendant is about to let passengers on.

Toby: EVERYBODY GET DOWN!

The people follow my command.

Toby: Dean Price, also known as Wesley Fitzgerald. I need you to stand up with your hands where we can see them.

Wesley follows the command.

Ezra: How could you?

Ezra's POV:

Some officers try to go towards him but then he steps back and grabs Nicole, putting a pocket knife to her neck.

Wesley: Step back. Or I'll kill her.

Ezra: Wesley. Please don't do this. She's innocent. Yeah she did some stupid things, but does she really have to die? Leave her alone. She hasn't don't anything.

I manage to talk Wesley over and Nicole runs into Tanner's arms.

Toby: Wesley Fitzgerald. I'm arresting you for the attempted kidnapping of Nicole Tanner and the suspected murder if Jenny Peters. You may not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence. Anything you do say, may be given in evidence. Do you understand?

Wesley doesn't say anything and as he is being practically dragged away, he looks at me. We leave the airport with everyone still staring. The police have Nicole and Wesley's bags as they need to be looked through.

Tanner: It's ok. Your safe now.

Nicole: I'm so sorry. , I'm sorry I out you through this.

Ezra: It's ok. You haven't done anything. And please, call me Ezra.

Nicole: Ok.

We make our way out of the airport, people still staring. Once we are standing by the car that got me and Toby here, we shake hands and then he drives me back to Hollis.

Back at Hollis.

Ezra: Hey, thanks again. I'm so ashamed of him.

Toby: Don worry. We're all safe from him now.

Ezra: Yeah thanks.

The dean let's me have the rest of the day off, so I get the rest of my stuff from my office and head home. It takes me the normal time to get home.

Ezra: Aria, baby?

I can hear a faint noise of Aria throwing up.

Hanna's POV:

Me and Spencer are sitting behind the front desk at work, looking through baby magazines.

Spencer: Look at this.

Spencer points to a very cute bunny onesie.

Hanna: Circle it.

Spencer circles it just as som girls come in.

Spencer: Hi, how can we help you?

Bride: I'm here to try on my wedding dress.

Hanna: You must be from don't tell the bride.

Bride: Yes.

Hanna: My assistant will have it in the dressing room for you.

Spencer sets it out and I help the woman get dressed. She's blindfold, so I help her step onto the podium.

Spencer: 3..2..1..

I untie the blindfold and the bridesmaids gasp in amazement.

Bride: I absolutely love it.

Hanna: He also purchased these for you.

I pull out a shoe box, tiara and veil, the bride likes them very much. The bride leaves, taking her dress and accessories with her.

Spencer: Hanna, are you ok?

I get up and run the the bathroom. I throw up and then walk back out and sit behind the front desk.

Spencer: Are you ok?

Hanna: I'm fine.

Spencer: Hanna, go home, I'll look after the shop.

Hanna: Are you sure?

Spencer's POV:

It's now the time where I go home to my caring husband and loving kids. I lock up the shop and are home writhing 15 minutes.

Toby: Spencer.

I walk through the door and Toby quickly wraps his arms around me. He then breaks.

Spencer: What's wrong?

Toby: We had to arrest Ezra's brother, but good thing is, we found Nicole Tanner.

Spencer: What did Wesley do?

Toby: Killed his ex-wife Jenny, threatening to kill Nicole.

Spencer: That's terrible.

Toby: I'm just so glad your safe.

Spencer: I'm glad you are to. Where are the kids?

Toby: Having a sleep over at Aria's. It's Friday.

Spencer: Ok. We haven't had a night alone for a very long time?

Toby: Spencer Hastings, may I whisk you off to a land of dreams and safety?

Spencer: Permission granted.

I say this as we both smile and Toby picks me up bridal style. We kiss as he carefully carries me up the stairs.

Toby: I love you.

Spencer: I love you to.

Toby throws me on the bed and climbs on me. We kiss again and then we take each others clothes off.

Spencer: Toby…

I grab the back of Toby's neck and wrap my legs around his waist as he kisses my neck.

Toby: Are you sure?

Spencer: Yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Toby's POV:

Me and Spencer wake up in the morning, knowing that we don't have to go to work.

Toby: Morning baby.

I smile and kiss Spencer as I take her into my arms, both of us still laying on the bed.

Spencer: Morning, last night was amazing.

Toby: You got that one right.

I kiss Spencer again and then we get into a make out session.

Spencer: Toby stop.

I don't hear Spencer.

Spencer: TOBY STOP!

Toby: Spencer I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you.

Spencer: It's ok. Just go gentle.

Toby: Ok.

I kiss Spencer's head and then lay back down.

Spencer: Aria's calling me.

Spencer answers her phone.

Aria: Spencer.

Spencer: Aria, what's wrong?

Aria: Nothing, I just wanted to make sure your ok.

Spencer: What's going on?

Aria: Nothing.

Spencer: Then why are you making sure that I'm ok?

Aria: Because I heard you saying to Toby 'Stop.'

Spencer's POV:

Spencer: How did you know that?

Aria: Because I accidently called you and then I heard you and I listened. I call your name, but there was no answer. Are you sure your ok?

Spencer: Yes, I'm fine.

Aria: Ok.

I end the call and turn to Toby.

Spencer: I'm going to go to Emily and Allison's.

Toby: Ok.

I take about 1 hour to get ready, then I change my mind. So I call Aria.

Spencer: Aria, can I come over?

Aria: Yeah, why?

Spencer: I don't know, I just feel like coming over.

Aria: Sure. Hanna took all the kids to the soft play centre.

Spencer: Ok.

Instead of turning for Emily and Allison's house, I turn for Aria's. I takes me about 25 minutes to get there.

Aria: Spencer hey.

I had to park across the road. Aria try's to walk towards me, as a truck comes speeding towards her.

Spencer: ARIA, MOVE!

Aria turns to the truck and her eyes widen and she gasps.

Ezra: ARIA!

Ezra runs out of the house and grabs Aria and pulls her to the floor, just in time.

Aria: Ouch.

Aria's POV:

Me and Ezra stand up from where we are. The truck driver didn't drive away, he stopped and walked over to us.

Driver: Are you ok? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?

Aria: I'm fine.

Ezra: You don't look fine, you got a cut on your head.

I touch the cut and it sittings. I pull my fingers away and there's blood.

Aria: Ow.

Ezra: Aria, you need to get that checked out.

Aria: Ezra, I'm fine.

Ezra: Aria.

Aria: No, I'm fine. It's just a cut.

I storm back into the house after thanking the driver for stopping. Ezra follows me and Spencer behind. Me and Ezra get in the house, but Spencer…

Ezra: What was that?

Me and Ezra rush out if the house to she Spencer lying in the floor.

Aria: SPENCER!

I rush to Spencer's side. She wasn't as fortunate as me, as the drivers didn't stop. I kneel down by Spencer, who's eyes are starting to flicker open. There's blood all over her face. It doesn't look like her legs or anything are broken, but you can't make any guesses.

Spencer: Aria.

Aria: Your gonna be ok. For god sake Ezra, don't just stand there, call 911!

Ezra calls 911 and they arrive within minutes. I'm pulled away from Spencer and she is put into an ambulance.

Aria: Ezra, call Toby. I'm going with Spencer.

I get in the ambulance and the paramedics start to treat Spencer. Then one treats me for the cut.

Spencer's POV:

I must have fell unconscious, because I wake up in the hospital. I can hear a beeping. I look down, my body covered in scratches.

Spencer: Ow.

Nurse: It's ok. Your ok.

Spencer: What happened?

Nurse: You got hit by a car.

Spencer: Where's my husband?

Nurse: He's on his way. You need to rest.

Spencer: My legs.

Nurse: What about them?

Spencer: I can't feel one of them?

Nurse: That's just from the anaesthetic we had to put in. We had to because you had loads of dirt and some tiny stones in the cuts.

Spencer: So am I paralysed?

Nurse: Miraculously, no.

Spencer: Thank you God.

Nurse: I'll go and see if your husband is here.

The nurse leaves and moments later, Toby walks in.

Toby: Spencer!

Spencer: Toby!

Toby runs over and kisses me tenderly. He then breaks and sits on the chair beside my bed. He starts to stroke my hair and some tears fall out.

Toby: I'm so sorry.

Spencer: This is NOT your fault.

Toby: What happened this morning and now this.

Toby's POV:

Spencer decides to go to sleep, but I stay holding her hand, and stroking her soft brunette hair.

Nurse: Oh, I didn't realise that she had any visitors.

The nurse walks in and starts checking Spencer's notes.

Toby: Is she going to be ok?

Nurse: Hopefully, but I'm not allowed to tell you the extent of her injures without her being awake.

Toby: Ok.

Just as the nurse is about to leave, Spencer's eyes flutter open again.

Toby: How did you sleep?

Spencer: Ok I guess. I think I had a dream of the car accident.

Toby: Nurse, now that my wife is awake, could we know her injury's.

Nurse: Of course, I'll just fetch a doctor.

The nurse leaves and then a few minutes later, a doctor walks in.

Doctor: Ok. You have sustained a dislocated right shoulder and a few broken ribs on your left side.

Spencer: Is that it?

Doctor: Yes, but we need to put your shoulder back in place by surgery, as is was dislocated quite aggressively and we think it would cause too much pain.

Spencer: When will m surgery be?

Doctor: I still need to get a slot booked for you, but it should be within the next 3 days.

Spencer: Ok and will my ribs heal on their own?

Doctor: They should do.

Spencer: Ok, thank you.

The doctor leaves and then me and Spencer look at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Spencer's POV:

It's a Sunday afternoon and I'm about to have my surgery.

Toby: I'm going to be standing outside. I'm not going anywhere.

Spencer: Ok. I love you.

Toby: I love you to.

I step outside after giving my wife a kiss. I'm sitting on the chairs and a shirt while later, a trolley with Spencer lying on is rolled out, back into her room.

Toby: How did it go?

Doctor: Very well. We managed to get her shoulder back in place.

Toby: Ok. I know this is a bit soon, but do you have a discharge date?

Doctor: Tomorrow evening.

Toby: Ok, thank you.

Toby walks back into my room and returns sitting in the chair.

Spencer: Toby, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have walked out in front of that car.

Toby: Spencer, no one saw it coming and whoever it was, I'm going to kill them!

Spencer: I hope Aria's ok.

Toby: Why, what happened to Aria?

Spencer: When she saw that I turned up, she tried running over and a truck was driving down the road. Thankfully Ezra ran out and pushed her out of the way in time. The driver was kind enough to stop and see if Aria was ok. We walked back into their house and that's when I got hit.

Toby: Do you think they will want to press charges?

Spencer: No.

Toby: Do you remember if you saw anything.

Spencer: I'm not sure. They were wearing a white hoody. Around my age I think and they had long dark hair. The car was white and there was someone in the front passenger seat.

Toby's POV:

I note down on my phone what Spencer said about the person.

Doctor: I'm sorry, but visiting is over. You can come back tomorrow.

Toby: Ok. I love you so much Spencer and I promise to come back tomorrow.

Spencer: Ok. I love you to.

I kiss my wife and leave the room. I'm now sitting in my car. I start driving and get home in about 30 minutes. Now that I am home, I sit on the couch and I look at my phone. I realise that I need to pick my kids up from Aria's. Hopefully the kids didn't see anything.

Aria: Toby, how's Spencer?

I'm sitting on Aria's couch.

Toby: She's gonna be ok. She had a dislocated right shoulder and some broken left ribs.

Aria signs in relief.

Toby: The kids didn't see anything did they?

Aria: No, they were in the garden playing.

Toby: Ok.

Aria: When is she coming home?

Toby: Tomorrow evening.

Aria: Ok. I'll get the kids in.

Aria walks to the back garden and then they all come running in.

Isabella: Daddy!

My daughter runs into my arms and then my son does the same.

Mason: Wait, where's mom?

Aria: Jade, Oliver, go upstairs please.

Oliver: I don't wanna!

Aria: Just go upstairs!

Aria's POV:

I feel bad for shouting at my kids, but…

Aria: Do you want me to go?

Toby: No.

Aria: Ok.

Isabella: So why isn't momma here?

Toby: Your mom was in an accident earlier. Someone hit her with their car.

Mason: Is she gonna be ok?

Toby: Yes, she's in the hospital. She had to have an operation to help her arm, but it's getting better.

Isabella: Is momma coming home?

Toby: Yes, we can go and pick her up tomorrow.

Isabella: Why can't we pick her up now?

Toby: Because the doctors need to give her medicine that we don't have at home.

Mason: Are you sure she's going to be ok?

Toby: Yes. Can you get your stuff please.

Mason and Isabella get their stuff.

Aria: OLIVER, JADE, COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE!

My kids come down.

Aria: Say goodbye to your cousins please.

Jade/Oliver: Bye bye Mason and Isabella.

Toby leaves with his kids. Then Oliver bursts into tears and runs upstairs.

Aria: Oliver, what's wrong?

I try to go after him.

Jade: You made him cry mom, you shouted at him and he didn't do anything.

Ezra's POV:

I had to go to the grocery store, but I come home to find Jade watching t.v. I sit down, giver her a hug and kiss.

Ezra: Hey kiddo, whee your mom.

Aria: Oliver, please let me in.

Jade: Upstairs, crying by Oliver's door.

I go upstairs and find exactly hat Jade described to me.

Ezra: Aria, what's wrong?

Aria: Toby same to pick Mason and Isabella up earlier and Toby wanted to tell them about Spencer. I told Jade and Oliver to go upstairs, Jade listened, but Oliver didn't so I raised my voice. They cam down to say goodbye, and the Oliver burst into tears.

Ezra: Hey, don't get upset about it. We are probably gonna get angry at him for things that are more worse than this in the future.

Aria: Ezra, ice been sitting here since Toby left and he won't open the door.

Ezra: Hold on. He Oliver, it's your dad. You know your moms real sorry that she shouted.

Oliver: I don't care, go away!

Ezra: Come on Oliver, your mom didn't mean to make you sad. You know, if your acting this way, it's making mommy sad. Did you know that she is crying right now, and she really wants a hug.

Oliver: Is she really that sad?

Aria: Please baby, I'm so sorry.

Oliver: I guess I'm sorry to.

Me and Aria can hear Oliver moving some stuff away from the door. Aria wipes her tears and then the door opens. As soon as we can see olive, her is in Aria's arms.

Oliver: I'm sorry mommy, I shouldn't have made you sad.

Aria: And I shouldn't have made you sad.

Ezra: Let's go downstairs, and I'll set up a movie for you and Jade.

We go downstairs and I set up 'Tarzan'. Me and Aria sit at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

Spencer's POV:

As I wait for my husband and kids, the nurse fits my arm with a sling. Then my husband walks in, with my kids following behind.

Mason: Mom!

Spencer: Hey buddy, how's my little princess.

Isabella: I'm good, are you ok momma?

Spencer: Im fine. If your father can pass me some clothes and help me get ready, I will be completely perfect.

Toby helps me and then we leave the hospital. We get home and I go to bed as the medicine made me really drowsy.

Toby: Kids, you can go upstairs, your mother is sleeping.

Mason: Ok. Dad, can we go to the park?

Toby: Not today, we can go after school tomorrow, if I'm back from work in time. Why dint you play in the garden?

Isabella: Ok.

I hear the kids playing and laughing outside. I can smell some food that Toby is obviously cooking, so I go down stairs and sit with my family.

Toby: Hey.

Spencer: Hey, what's cooking?

Toby: Stuffed peppers.

Spencer: I didn't know you could cook, let alone stuffed peppers.

Toby: That's because you never gave me the chance to cook.

Spencer: Well, if it tastes good, I might make you cook more often.

Toby walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. We kiss and then the kids come in.

Mason: Dad, when is dinner ready?

Toby: Soon, go back outside.

The kids do as they are told.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Toby's POV:

It's been 2 weeks since Spencer's accident. She goes to therapy every week and her sling is coming off in 1 week. I'm in the office, still working on the case involving Spencer. We have narrowed it down to 4 people.

Tanner: Toby, how's Spencer?

Toby: She's doing really good. We just need to get this person and put them away.

Tanner: Who are the suspect and who is prime?

Toby: Suspect 1 is Greg Hanson, has a white Ford Fiesta, which was the car that hit Spencer. Suspect 2 is Fiona Anderson, also owns a white Ford Fiesta, Fiona is friends with Aria. They are co-workers. Suspect 3 is Zack Campbell, and prime suspect is Mona Dilaurentis.

Tanner: Wait, did you say, Mona Dilaurentis?

Toby: Yes, her and Jason got married. We think she has a motive to. I mean she ran over Hanna Rivers, even though that was like over 10 years ago, and she got barred from Spencer and Hanna's bridal shop. So does any of that say that she wouldn't have a motive.

Tanner: Have we got them in custody?

Toby: We had to let Zack and Greg go as there was a lack of evidence. I don't see how or why it would be them.

Tanner: Ok. I'm going to go and see Nicole on my break. Call me if you find anything else.

Tanner only has a 1 hour break, but whilst she is using it, I search through all the evidence, and finally, I found her. Tanner comes back about 10 minutes after I made my discovery.

Tanner: Did you find anything whilst I was gone?

Toby: Yes, not only did I find anything, but I think we are finally ready to arrest, Mona Dilaurentis.

Tanner: How come?

Toby: Well, they both own white ford fiestas, but, I found that Fiona was in the area, but not in a car at the time of the accident. Where as Mona was. Bam!

Tanner: Well done Toby. Let's get her.

Me and Tanner get in my police car and we drive to an address we were given.

Spencer's POV:

Hanna insisted that me, her, Aria, Emily and Allison all go for lunch at her new favourite restaurant. We are now sitting on luxury leather chairs with very smooth menus in our hands, except mine is on the table.

Waitress: Can I take your orders?

Hanna: Can I have a Caesar salad with a light dressing, and a Diet Coke please.

Emily: Can I have a Macaroni please, and a lemonade please.

Aria: Can I have the chicken strips with the salad, but no tomatoes, with a Pepsi please.

Spencer: And can I have…

All of a sudden, two police officers burst in the restaurant. It's tanner and Toby.

Spencer: Toby, what's going on?

I'm now standing by my husband, and then him and tanner walk over to Mona.

Mona: Can I help you officer?

Toby: Turn around please and put your hands behind your back.

Mona: Why, I haven't done anything.

Everyone, including the staff are staring.

Toby: Mona Dilaurentis, I'm arresting you for the attempted murder of Spencer Cavanaugh. You may not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?

Mona: Yes, but it wasn't me!

Mona is led away, then Allison and Jason stop Toby.

Jason: Did you actually do this Mona?

Mona: Baby, of course I didn't.

Jason: Don't baby me. Spencer is my sister, and I will always put her before you. I want a divorce!

Mona: You don't mean that!

Allison: We let you into our family and this is how you repay is!

Toby's POV:

Tanner and another police officer take Mona away.

Spencer: That bitch.

Toby: It's ok. She's gonna get everything she deserves for hurting you.

Spencer: I love you.

Toby: I love you to.

I leave the restaurant. Thee girls obviously don't want to east because they all leave and drive to their own homes.

Tanner: Toby, go home. Be with your wife.

Toby: Are you sure?

Tanner: Yes.

Toby: Thank you.

I run back up to Spencer who's walking down the road.

Toby: Spencer.

Spencer: Toby.

Toby: I'm coming home. Follow me to the police station, I need to leave my car there.

Spencer: Ok.

I kiss Spencer and then run back down to my car. I drive with Spencer following behind me. We get to the police station and I get out my car. Spencer parks and stands with me, and we see Mona.

Toby: Your gonna get everything you deserve. You nearly killed my wife and the mother of my children. I'm never gonna forgive you for this.

Mona: I didn't see her. I tried to stop, but you know. My friends told me to keep on driving.

Toby: So, not only have you admitted to it, you have practically said that you did it in purpose.

Spencer: Toby, just leave it.

Spencer tries to calm me with her free arm.

Spencer's POV:

Toby takes me into a room and asks me to write a stat,net. I do so and me and him are out of the station writhing 15 minutes. If your thinking that I wasn't able to drive, your wrong. I multi tasked. Toby drives in the way home to give me a break.

Toby: Spencer, you really shouldn't be driving with one hand, I mean the chances of you crashing.

Spencer: Sorry. It was not a short drive.

Toby: That's not the point.

Spencer: Ok.

Me and Toby get home. I decide to have a bath as I want to go to work. I know Hanna will insist that I stay home, but I will just have to refuse. I can't let Mona's mistakes stop me from working.

Toby: You ok in there Spence?

Spencer: Yeah, could you help me get out, I'm struggling.

Toby come in, helps me get out, helps me get dressed and brushes and dries my hair.

Spencer: Can we pick the kids up?

Toby: Spencer, p,ease. You need to rest. I'll pick the kids up and I'll bring you home something nice.

Spencer: Something nice your bringing me after picking up the kids from school. What are you getting me, a math work sheet?

Toby: Ha ha. Now, if I come home and find that you have moved even one inch, I wont be impressed.

Toby smiles and I smile back. We kiss and then break. Toby leaves and not long after I feel the need to have some pain killers. Soon after, Toby and the kids arrive home. But the time they do, I'm sitting on the couch.

Spencer: Hey kids, how was school?

Mason: It's was boring.

Toby: Mason, go upstairs and help your sister with her homework please.

Mason: Ok, come on Isabella.

Toby's POV:

Mason picks up his and Isabella's bag and she follows behind him.

Toby: How have you been?

Spencer: Toby, you were gone for no more than 30 minutes.

Toby: 37 actually.

Spencer: Whatever, I had to take some pain killers, but I'm fine now.

Toby: Ok, well I'm going to cook chicken nuggets and ships for tonight. Nothing special.

Spencer: Ok.

I start to cook the food. By the time I serve it up, it's 6:30.

Toby: Isabella, Mason! Dinners ready!

The kids come down and we all join around the table, me sitting next to Mason and Isabella sitting next to Spencer.

Spencer: Toby this is delicious.

I can see that Spencer is struggling to cut her chicken.

Toby: Let me help you.

Spencer: I'm not a baby Toby.

Toby: I don't care, your struggling, so I'm helping you.

Spencer gives in, and I cut her chicken into pieces so it's easier to stab with her fork. We finish dinner and I wash the dishes. Then Spencer goes upstairs with the kids. I follow after them.

Spencer: Kids, pack your bags for tomorrow and then it's bath time.

The kids do as they are told and soon enough, they are lying on bed.

Isabella: I want momma to read me a story!

Spencer: Ok. Is it ok if dad reads you a story tonight Mason, I'll read to you tomorrow?

Mason: Sure mom.

Spencer: Your so kind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Spencer's POV:

Im sitting on the edge of my drafters bed as she chooses a book for me to read to her.

Isabella: This on.

My daughter climbs back into bed and pulls the covers over her. I then begin the book and within 10 minutes, she's sound asleep.

Spencer: Goodnight sweetie.

I kiss my daughter on her head, out the book back and leave her room, closing the door behind me. I go to mine and Toby's bedroom and put my pyjamas on. I brush my teeth and then get into bed.

Spencer: I love you Toby.

Toby: I love you to.

I fall asleep and have the most amazing dream. I wake up the next morning. Toby and the kids have already left, I must have woken up late. My phone buzzes and its Hanna.

Hanna: Be ready, I'm on my way.

Spencer: I will be. What are you coming for anyway?

Hanna: To pick you up and drive us to work of course.

Spencer: Stupid me. See you in a bit.

Hanna: See ya soon.

I close my phone and practically jump out of bed. I scurry around the room, trying to find something nice to wear. Eventually, I end up finding a red dress and black tights and black shiny pumps. Before I know it, Hanna is beeping her horn, indicating that she has arrived. I grab my bag and are in the car 2 minutes flat.

Hanna: You looked like you have been dragged through a thorn bush backwards.

Spencer: What do you mean?

Hanna: Your hair, there's a brush in my bag.

Hanna points to her bag which is on the floor by my feet. I brush my hair and by the time I've put the brush back in the bag, we arrive at the bridal shop.

Hanna's POV:

Me and Spencer get in the shop and sit in our usual spot.

Spencer: How many people do we have booked in for today?

Hanna: We have a woman coming in around 11:30 to start on her designer wedding dress, she's going to look at samples, and we have some girls coming in to try on prom dresses in the back.

Spencer: So we aren't that busy today.

Hanna: Nope, it's been quiet lately.

Spencer: Yeah, I've noticed. We need more publicity, we need to order more extravagant dresses, even though they are all beautiful. We just need to put ourselves out there more.

Hanna: I know someone who can make up some cool designs on our website, it hasn't been updated in the last year.

Spencer: Ok, sure.

Me and Spencer sit and read magazines, sip on cups of tea and coffee until finally, the woman that's looking at some samples walks in. She's average night with bleach blond hair. She's quite posh if you ask me.

Hanna: You must be.

Samantha: Samantha Argon.

Hanna: , if you'd like to take a seat, I'll get you a glass of Champaign and I will be

Ring out some of the sample dresses.

Samantha: Could I have something other than Champaign? A water?

Hanna: Of course. Maybe my assistant could fetch you some of our own branded water.

Spencer nods and comes back with a bottle. She hands it to the woman and she Hank's Spencer. I go op to the back and come out with three dresses.

Samantha: See, I want it to be a natural puff. And I didn't want it white or ivory or anything like that. I would actually like it to be something like this.

Samantha gets up and walks over to a pink dress with patterns in the pleats.

Hanna: Yes, I can see that's sort of your style.

Samantha: And what is that supposed to mean exactly?

Spencer's POV:

Hanna: Oh I didn't mean to cause offence. I was just admiring your style of clothing and accessories that's all.

Samantha: I might as well take that as a complement.

The woman leaves after about 40 minutes. Not long after, the girls for prom dresses come in.

Hanna: You girls must be here for the prom dresses. I'll take you through.

Hanna takes the girls through and they all have a dress each when they come out.

Spencer: Do you want me to fetch some name labels to tag in the hook of the hanger?

Hanna: I've got some.

Hanna writes the names of each girl on seller ate tags and then hooks it on the hanger.

Girls: Thank you.

The girls leave and I help Hanna take the dresses to the reservation room. The rest of the day goes quicker than I expected. Hanna picks Isabella and Mason up and then drives me home.

Hanna: I'll pick you up same time tomorrow Spence.

Spencer: Yup, see ya then.

I enter the house with my kids. I close the door and Mason rushes off upstairs to play with his Lego.

Isabella: Momma, I'm bored.

Spencer: Well, how about me and you sit together and I tell you a story?

Isabella: Yes!

Spencer: Ok.

Me and my daughter sit comfortably on the couch.

Spencer: Ok. There was once a beautiful girl called Belle. She loved her father very much and was always reading. She would read so much that she even bumped into people when she was walking.

Toby's POV:

I come home and see that my wife and daughter are sitting on the couch together.

Toby: Hey.

Isabella: Daddy, shush!

Isabella puts her finger on her lips and then turns back to her mother.

Spencer: And they bot lived happily ever after.

Isabella: Again, again.

Spencer: I'll read later to you tonight.

Mason: Two things, it my turn to have mom read to me tonight and dad, I need some more Lego for my model.

Toby: Well, if you get that gold star you teacher was telling you about, then we might consider getting you another box.

Mason: Ok. Thanks dad.

Mason goes back upstairs and then I sit in the other side of my daughter, so she is in the middle of me and Spencer.

Isabella: Daddy, why are you always looking sad when you get home from your work?

Toby: I'm sad because I don't to get to see you, Mason or mom all day.

Isabella: All day? That's real long!

Me and Spencer chuckle.

Isabella: Oh my gosh! I just remembered! I have to go to a tea party with my bears and babies.

Isabella runs upstairs and as soon as she is out of sight, me and Spencer burst out in fits of laughter.

Spencer: So how was work?

Toby: It was good. We are building up the case about Mona.

Spencer: Good. I can't believe she did that to Hanna, and now me.

Toby: Well, we just have to move on.

Spencer's POV:

Me and Toby prepare dinner, but it's mostly Toby doing the work. We eat and we are now in bed.

Toby: Spencer. I love you so much.

Spencer: I know you do. You tell me all the time. I love you so much to.

Toby: I promise you, that Mona will get sent down now.

Spencer: Hmmm.

Toby: Is Hanna picking you up tomorrow as well?

Spencer: Until my shoulder heels, she will be picking me up in the mornings and bringing me and the kids home every day.

Toby: She has her own kids to think about. I'll pick the kids up tomorrow.

Spencer: Ok.

Me and Toby kiss and then my phone buzzes.

Spencer: Hello?

Aria: Spencer, it's me.

Spencer: Aria, you sound upset, what's wrong?

Aria: Me and Ezra have had an argument. The kids are in bed. He's stormed out, please come.

Spencer: Well I can't drive so I'll get Hanna or Emily or Allison to pick me up.

Aria: Please make sure they come.

Spencer: Ok. I'm coming, stay calm.

Aria: Ok.

I end the call and jump out of bed to get dressed.

Toby: Where are you going at this time.

Aria: I need to go to Aria's house. I'm sorry, she really needs us.

Toby: Ok, will you be coming back?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Aria's POV:

I sit sobbing on the couch when my friends walk in the front door that was left ajar.

Hanna: Aria!

My friends come over and comfort me.

Emily: What's happened?

Aria: Me and Ezra had an argument.

Allison: Do you want to talk about it?

Aria: I don't know. I guess. It's just, I think he's been drinking before he came home from work today.

Spencer: Why did he leave?

Aria: He, he thought, well he said that he thinks that I cheated on him.

With this, I burst into tears again.

Hanna: How could he think such a thing?

Aria: I don't know, I think it's because I've been talking to the dean a lot lately, not because I like him, but he's helping me with way ps to improve my teaching. There's nothing wrong with that is there?

Spencer: No, of course not.

Aria: So, he came home. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He started accusing me of cheating and he even thought Jade and Oliver were not his children. They are the splitting image of him. We started shouting and then he stormed out and walked away. Thank god he didn't take his car.

Emily: Where are the kids?

Aria: Upstairs.

Allison: I'll go and check in them.

Allison goes upstairs and cons back down with a smile in her face.

Aria: Are they awake?

Spencer's POV:

Me and the other girls sit and comfort Aria.

Aria: I just want him to come home. I want him to tell me everything is ok and he's sorry.

Emily: Look like your wish came true.

Aria wipes her tears and we can see Ezra standing at the front door.

Aria: I'll get it.

My friend gets up to answer the door. She opens it and he just stands there.

Ezra: Aria, I'm sor-

Aria: No Ezra, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let you say those things to me. I'm sorry I let you make me feel worthless. I'm sorry that you got drunk.

Ezra: What are you talking about? Aria, I didn't mean to say those things, being drunk is not an excuse, but I love you Aria and I know that you would never cheat on me.

Aria: I love you to Ezra, but you hurt me. You wouldn't just say hose things for no reason. You wouldn't say that Jade and Oliver are not yours, but there are yours, can you not see that they are the splitting image of you?

Ezra: I can. I'm sorry ok. I made a mistake, please. Forgive me and let me back in.

Aria: Ezra, I've heard enough. Until you prove that your actually sorry, when your sober, then I will decide. I an smell the alcohol on you. It's disgusting. I don't want you smelling like that and stinking the house out.

Ezra: Aria please!

Aria slams the door in Ezra's face.

Aria: Wait, I shouldn't have done that.

Aria opens the front door again and we all follow her. We stay at the house and she starts running towards Ezra who is at the end of the road.

Ezra: Aria?

Ezra stops and turns to face his running wife. As soon as she's into his arms, she is hoisted up on his waist. They kiss and you can tell that they really, really love eachother.

Aria: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Aria's POV:

The girls made sure I was ok and then they left. I'm about to get into bed when I feel a sudden wave of sickness wash over me. I run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet.

Ezra: Aria are you ok?

Aria: If your asking how my sickness is at 4 months pregnant then yea, I'm fine.

I think Ezra can tell he's being sarcastic. I flush the toilet, wipe my mouth and wash it out with some minty mouthwash. I turn the bathroom light off and get into my soft bed with my husband who no longer smells of alcohol.

Ezra: I'm sorry.

Aria: It's ok.

Ezra: No, it's not. How dare I cause you of cheating on me with and then having three children. It's me and my disgusting behaviour.

Aria: Just shut up Ezra.

I roll over and kiss my husband. He puts his soft palms on my small baby bump. I roll off him and fall asleep.

Ezra: Goodnight, my beautiful, darling angel.

Ezra kisses my head. I wake up the next day feeling sick, but it's worse than ever before. I run to the bathroom and throw up, over and over again. I'm there for about 15 minutes before I finally finish.

Ezra: Do you need time off work?

Aria: I think it would be best, I might go and sit with Hanna and Spencer today. I can't deal with the stress of students and teachers.

Ezra: Ok, I'll tell the dean when I get to work.

My husband kisses me and then leaves with the kids. I get dressed and drive to the bridal boutique.

Hanna: Hey Aria. You ok from last night?

Hanna gets up to hug me as I walk in. I sit with them behind the front desk and I start reading a baby magazine.

Spencer: How's your morning sickness been?

Hanna's POV:

Aria: Actually, quite bad. How about you Hanna?

Hanna: It's been ok I guess.

Aria: Hold on.

Aria clasps her mouth and then runs to the bathroom at the back of the store. She comes back out with a few tears down her face.

Spencer: It's really that bad?

Aria: It's not the amount of throwing up I'm doing, it's the pain that comes with it.

Hanna: I've had that to, it's like a burning sensation in between my chest and stomach.

Aria drinks some water and then returns to the magazine.

Spencer: How far along are you Hanna?

Hanna: 5 months.

Spencer: And you Aria?

Aria: Nearly 5 months.

Spencer: What's it like being pregnant. I mean I remember with Isabella and Mason, but I sort of forgotten what it feels like.

Hanna: It's the best and worst feeling ever. So much pain, but so worth it.

Spencer: God, I would live another baby, but I'm getting sterilised.

Aria: That's a big step Spencer, I mean, once you've done it, there's no turning back.

Spencer: I know, but Toby is having the same thing done, just the man version.

Hanna: Well, I'm not going to stop you from something that you and your husband, I hope, have decided together.

Spencer: We have decided it together.

Spencer eyes me. It's about twelve thirty and no one has walked in today.

Aria: I'm going to go down to the store and buy some lunch, you guys want anything?

Spencer's POV:

Hanna: We will come with you.

Aria: Ok.

We go to the store and to return with our lunch. I have a smoked salmon and cheese bagel with a lightly salted bag if chips and a bottle of Sprite. Hanna got a ham and cheese sandwich with some sweet chilli chips and a bottle of Diet Coke and aria got the same, except she got a pickled onion sandwich.

Aria: I don't know why, but I'm actually craving pickled onions so much right now.

Hanna: We can see.

As me and Aria and Spencer eat our sandwiches, Aria scoffs hers like she's never eaten before. The day flys by and Aria drives home. It's the usual routine for me, Hanna drops me home, but Toby picks the kids up.

Hanna: Whens your next appointment for your shoulder?

Spencer: Tomorrow, so I can't come to work.

Hanna: Ok. Text me how it goes yeah?

Spencer: Ok. Thanks for the ride.

I hug my friend and then go in my house. Toby and the kids should be home because his car was in the driveway.

Spencer: Toby! I'm home.

Toby: Spencer, can you hear me? I'm in the garden!

Spencer: What are you doing?

Toby: I was playing with the kids and the locked me out and I can't go to the front of the house, they have barricaded the door.

Spencer: Well, I'm here now.

I unlock the door and Toby gets in the house, wiping his feet on the mat.

Spencer: Where are the kids?

Toby: Upstairs I think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Toby's POV:

Spencer calls the kids down and they come down laughing.

Spencer: Isabella and Mason Cavanaugh! What is so funny?

Mason: Um, nothing mom, I just told Isabella a funny joke.

Mason says this trying to keep a straight face, it's clearly not working.

Spencer: Really, cause I come home to find that you have locked your father out and he wasn't even able to go to the front of the house through the back door.

Isabella: We didn't do anything.

Spencer: Then why did your father say that you were playing and then you t bought it was funny to lock him out.

Isabella: Ok, so it was a bit funny.

The kids finally admit to it.

Spencer: Right, your both grounded until further notice.

Mason: Why?

Spencer: Because you locked your father out in this freezing weather and you lied and you think it's funny. GO TO YOUR ROOMS. NOW!

The kids follow Spencer's command and then me and her sit on the couch.

Spencer: On your lunch break tomorrow, can you. Come home and drop me to my physio appointment for my shoulder please?

Toby: Of course.

Spencer: I'm going to talk to Mason, he should know better and shouldn't lead his sister into things like that.

Toby: Ok, I'll come with you.

Me and Spencer make our way upstairs, then we hear shouting.

Mason: This is all your fault Isabella!

Isabella: Stop shouting!

Spencer's POV:

Me and Toby walk into Isabella's bedroom to find her on the floor, crying, her hand on her small head.

Toby: What's going on? Mason, did you hit your sister?

Mason: No, she tried to hit me!

Spencer: Come here sweetie.

Spencer comforts our daughter and then I turn back to my son.

Toby: You know that violence is a bad thing!

Mason: But you cops use violence. Jade told me when she nearly got kidnapped!

Toby: That's different.

Mason: How is it?

Toby: Because, if people do different things. It doesn't matter what they do. If the person that did it, deals with the situation in a bad way, then we have to also deal with it differently.

Spencer: Toby, have you seen the mark on Isabella's head.

Toby comes to me and Isabella. He moves some hair out the way and his eyes widen in shock.

Toby: This looks really serious.

Me and Toby stare at our daughters head that has a forming bruise and a small cut.

Spencer: What did you hit her with?

Toby: My palm. After, she stepped away and then walked to the window. She fell over and her head hit something.

Me and Toby turn our heads to where Mason is pointing. There's nothing there.

Toby: Sweetheart, how did you cut your head?

Isabella: When I fell, it felt like something poked me. I didn't see it though.

Spencer: Do you think it's serious enough that we need to take her to the hospital?

Toby: Well, I don't think so. Let's put some ice on it and we will see how it is about half hour.

Toby's POV:

We tell Mason to stay in his room. I carry my daughter down stairs and Spencer holds her whilst I get some ice and wrap it in a tea towel. I finish my task and then hand the ice to Spencer. She places it on our daughter head. Isabella winces in pain, but calms after a few seconds.

Toby: How does that feel sweetie?

Isabella: Ok. Thank daddy.

Toby: I'm going to have a shower. Will you be ok down here?

Spencer: Yeah.

Ito upstairs to see that Masons bedroom door is open.

Toby: Mason?

Turn tone in my voice rapidly grows concerned. I pop my head through the door and I find a piece of paper taped to the window.

Toby: Sorry.

I hear a loud bang and then…

Toby: SPENCER!

Spencer rushes upstairs without our daughter.

Spencer: Where's Mason?

Toby: Call 911!

Me and Spencer stare out of the open window.

Toby: Call 911, I need to se if he's ok.

I rush outside to the Mason who is lying all twisted on the ground below us.

Toby: Mason, please be ok, please be ok.

I kneel next to my son and his eyes start to open.

Mason: Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Isabella all those times.

Toby: It's ok buddy.

Spencer's POV:

As the paramedics arrive, I hear Toby shout.

Toby: Please, save my son!

I join them outside and they attend our son.

Paramedic: Don't worry, your not in trouble, but the cope are on their hourly. They just need to ask you some questions. Your son is in the best hands.

Spencer: Please, he's only 6.

Paramedics: We are doing everything we can.

The paramedics take Mason into an ambulance. He's unconscious and has a neck brace.

Toby: He's gonna be ok.

Spencer: The cops are here.

Me, Toby and our daughter sit in the living room with the cops and they start to ask questions.

Officer 1: I know this is very hard for you after the sudden tragedy that has occurred, but you must know that you are not in any trouble.

Spencer: Is my little boy going to be ok?

Officer 2: He's in the best possible hands.

Officer 1: Now, what happened.

I'm much too upset to talk to the officers so Toby speaks instead.

Toby: Spencer came home, to find that the kids locked me in the garden. Once I was inside, she called the kids down and told them off. They were grounded and went to their rooms. I then went upstairs and heard shouting. I called up Spencer. It turns out Mason hit Isabella. We told him to stay in his room and then we went downstairs. I went back upstairs to talk to Mason and then saw his door was open. I found the paper then heard a crash.

Officer 2: That's all very helpful. I think it's safe to say that you can go to the hospital.

Toby: Ok.

As me, Toby and Isabella race to the hospital, I call Emily, Spencer, Aria and Allison.

Toby: Don't worry Spencer. Our boy is a fighter, he's gonna be ok.

Toby's POV:

Me, my wife, Isabella, Allison, Emily, Aria and Hanna sit in Masons room, waiting for the moment where he will wake up. There's been no change in his condition. He still has a neck brace and has a tube that is helping him breath.

Hanna: Look at him. So perfect, but yet so fragile.

Spencer: I know and if he doesn't make it, I'm not going to be able to live with myself. He will be the second child of mine to die and Isabella will be an only child!

Emily: It's ok.

Spencer paces around the room, Emily stands up to comfort her.

Doctor: Excuse me, could I have a moment with Toby and Spencer?

Toby: Sure.

Everyone leaves and Allison take Isabella.

Doctor: Mason, he has some very serious injuries.

Spencer: What's are they?

Doctor: Well, he has a fractured skull, a fractured spine and he could possibly come out with brain damage. The fracture on his spine is causing pressure on the spinal cord. He could also be paralysed.

Spencer: Oh my god. What are the chances of him not making it.

Doctor: I'm really sorry to say this, but he only has 30% of survival. I'm so sorry.

Toby: Thank you.

The doctor leaves and then I turn to my wife, and we say something at the same time.

Spencer: I want another baby.

Toby: What?

Spencer: I know it sounds crazy at this moment in time and I know it sound like we would be replacing him, but I think a baby is ok.

Toby: Well, I'm not totally agreeing with this plan, but it is what I want to. There are some things though. We can have another baby if he doesn't make it, because if we have another, it's going to be a bit too much to juggle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Spencer's POV:

It's been a week since the accident where Mason fell out of the window. There has been a tiny bit of improvement, bout nothing special. Me and Toby are still deciding weather to have another baby or not.

Toby: Hey.

Toby walks into the room and I wake up from the noise of the door. He hands me a coffee as hi sits in the chair beside me.

Spencer: Have you thought any more about another baby?

Toby: Yes. I ink we should have another baby.

Spencer: You do.

Doctor: Knock, knock.

The doctor comes in and starts to talk to us.

Doctor: I have good news and bad news.

Toby: What's the good news?

Doctor: The good news is that his chances of survival have dramatically gone up from 30% to 70%.

Spencer: And what's the bad news?

Me and Toby practically holdup our breath as we wait for the life changing news.

Doctor: I'm sorry to tell you, but your son will never walk again.

Spencer: Ok.

The doctor leaves and I burst into tears.

Toby: At least his chances of survival have gone up.

Spencer: Toby, this is going to be so hard. We are going to have to move to another house that is wheelchair accessible.

Toby: I know. Now we know the outcome, we can start to jump over these hurdles.

Spencer: I know, I'm just a little stressed, I just want to know when he is going to wake up.

Toby's POV:

Me and Spencer wait 5 more agonising hours before another doctor comes in.

Doctor: We are going to try and wake him up.

The doctor try's, but there's no luck.

Doctor: We will try again, soon.

The doctor leaves and then Spencer decide to call her sister, who she hasn't seen in over 3 months.

Melissa: Spencer, it's been a while.

Spencer: I know and I want to tell you something. You know how you have a nephew, Mason

Melissa: Yeah. He's in hospital, I know. Allison contacted me a few weeks ago.

Spencer: Then why haven't you come to visit?

Melissa: Well, I'm on my way.

Spencer: I called you to tell you how much I need you, but you can forget it.

Spencer end the call in anger and then turns to look at our son.

Toby: Spencer, are you ok?

Spencer: I'm fine.

Toby: I'm gonna get a bother coffee, you want one?

Spencer: Please.

I leave the room and return with another two cups of coffee. As I enter the room, I can hear Spencer talking to Mason.

Spencer: You can do it, your almost there!

I'm astonished to find Mason is trying to open his eyes.i put the coffee down and grab his free hand.

Spencer: We are both here. You can do it, please, open your eyes.

Mason: Mom, dad?

Spencer's POV:

After a week of being in a coma, our beautiful son wakes up.

Toby: Oh my boy. I love you so much!

Spencer: I love you so much baby.

Mason: I love you to mom, and you dad.

Spencer: I'll get a doctor.

I leave the room and return with two doctors. We move away from our son and they start doing some checks.

Doctor 1: We are going to take Mason for a spinal scan and then tomorrow we may try and begin physical therapy.

Toby: Ok.

Spencer: We are going to stay right here, your gonna be ok.

Me and Toby kiss our son goodbye and he is wheeled away. He comes back within 15 minutes.

Doctor 1: The scans show that Mason hasn't, I repeat, hasn't got any spinal damage. The pressure went down on his spinal cord. He should be able to walk again.

Toby: Thank you God!

Doctor 1: We will leave you alone.

The doctors leave and I burst into tears.

Mason: Why are you crying mom?

I wipe my tears and smile at Mason.

Spencer: Because I'm so happy that your ok.

Mason: And I'm happy that you're my mom and you're my dad.

Toby: That's the best thing that I have heard in days, apart from your mom telling me she loves me.

We chuckle and then we wipe our tears.

Spencer: I'm gonna call the girls, tell them the good news.

Toby's POV:

About 30 minutes after Spencer called the girls, they are rushing in the room and are by Masons side.

Spencer: Ok, I think you should give him a bit of space, especially you Hanna.

The girls leave and then me and Spencer leave, promising that we will be back tomorrow.

Toby: Are you ok?

Spencer: I'm absolutely fine, I'm just so happy that Mason is ok.

Toby: We have barley managed to get any sleep this past week. We are going home and in the morning I'm going to work and I'll go straight to the hospital after work.

Spencer: Ok, I'm going to go to work, but not for the whole day.

Toby: Ok.

We arrive home and for some reason, I feel like carrying my wife in, bridal style.

Spencer: Am I really that special?

Toby: There's nothing more special than you and our children.

Spencer: I love you.

Toby: I love you to.

I carry Spencer upstairs. We take separate baths and then we eat some food. After that, we get intoned and watch a movie. We are halfway through 'If I Stay' and I hear Spencer crying.

Toby: Honey, what's wrong?

Spencer: Nothing, it's the movie, makes me cry every single time I watch it.

Toby: I think it's time to go to sleep anyway.

Spencer: Ok.

I give Spencer a peck on the head and then she falls asleep in my arms.

Toby: Goodnight my angel.

I kiss a photo of Mason on my phone and then put it on charge. I put my arms around Spencer and then fall asleep. I wake up the next morning at 6:30. I carefully, and silently get up and get dressed. Then I go down stairs and have some breakfast.

Spencer's POV:

I wake up and wait for Hanna to pick me up. She finally does and we drive to work.

Hanna: So how you feeling?

Spencer: Fine.

Hanna: Ok, so I think we have the girls coming in to collect their dresses and we are getting a delivery of the Christmas vintage stock.

Spencer: Ok.

We arrive at work. We walk into the store and sit in our usual spot.

Spencer: Are you sure that your ok with me getting off at 12:00?

Hanna: Of course I am, you need to be with your son, until he gets better.

Spencer: Thanks Hanna.

About 2 hours after opening, the girls collect their dresses, shoes and accessories.

Hanna: They chose some of my favourite dresses.

Spencer: I know, they have good taste.

I hear a beep from outside, it's Toby.

Hanna: Go, I'll be fine.

I hug my friend and then leave the store.

Toby: How was work?

Spencer: It was good, for the part that I was working.

Toby: Ok, let's go see our son.

Spencer: Yep.

Toby keeps one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on my thigh. We arrive at the hospital and I walk to Masons room as fast as I can. I walk into his room, but he isn't there!

Spencer: MASON! Where are you!

Toby: What's wrong?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11:

Spencer's POV:

Me, Toby and Isabella have just come home from the hospital after visiting Mason.

Spencer: Toby, I can't go to work tomorrow as I have another physical therapy session. Can you pick me up on your break?

Toby: Yeah, will you be staying with Mason after?

Spencer: May as well.

Toby: Ok.

Isabella: Daddy, I don't feel well.

Toby: Come here?

Isabella sits on Toby's lap.

Toby: What's wrong?

Isabella: My head hurts and so does my tummy.

Toby: It's probably just a stomach bug. Spence, there's some medicine in the cabinet, could you grab it please?

I do what Toby asks for me. I sit back down and feed it to my daughter.

Spencer: I think you should have a nap.

Isabella: Ok.

Toby takes Isabella upstairs. He returns and sits back on the couch with me.

Toby: I think she'll be fine.

Spencer: Ok. Toby, can I tell you something.

Toby: Yeah.

As Toby starts to fiddle with his phone, I Move closer to him and smack our lips together.

Toby: Now what did I do to deserve that?

Me and Toby smile at each other and I run my fingers through his hair.

Toby's POV:

Spencer: Everything. For being my husband, for being the father to our children, for being so supportive through everything.

Toby: Well, I should give you this in return.

Me and Spencer smile again and I re-smack our lips together.

Spencer: Do you know how much I love?

Toby: Yes, and I love you more.

Spencer: Not possible.

Me and Spencer kiss again and then Isabella comes down.

Isabella: Momma, I couldn't sleep.

Spencer: Oh, come here.

Isabella sits with us. We hold her close until she falls asleep. Then I carry her upstairs. I return to Spencer and pick her up bridal style.

Spencer: Take me to a place, somewhere special.

Toby: Your wish is my command.

We get into the bedroom and I pop Spencer down. We get into our pyjamas after having showers, Spencer having a bath and then fall asleep. I wake up the next day, check on my daughter (who is staying home) and do my morning routine. I'm driving to work, when I get a call from my old friend 'Wayne'.

Wayne: Hey Toby, how ya doing?

Toby: I'm good, how are you?

Wayne: Yeah, I'm good thanks. So, I'm calling you because, I'm getting married and I want to go to Ibiza for my bachelor party.

Toby: Congratulations, but when would this be?

Wayne: In three weeks.

Toby: Ok, what day?

Wayne: Thursday.

Spencer's POV:

I wake up, knowing that Toby isn't there, but Isabella is. I turn on my side which I would normally do to fact Toby, but Isabella has taken his spot. Her dark brown eyes stare into mine. I smile at her and then she smiles back.

Spencer: Morning sweetheart.

Isabella: Morning mommy.

Spencer: How you feeling?

Isabella: My tummy still hurts.

Spencer: Ok. When we go downstairs, you can have some more medicine.

Isabella: Ok.

I get up and take my daughter downstairs. I sit her in the couch and get us a glass of orange juice each. I give her the medicine and we watch t.v.

Isabella: What time is daddy coming home?

Spencer: Daddy is coming home on his break to pick me up and he's going to take me to the hospital for my shoulder, then he's going to go back to work for a bit and we are gonna sit with Mason.

Isabella: Ok.

Spencer: Right, let's go and get dressed, you need a bath first though.

We finish our juice and then I follow my daughter upstairs. I finish helping her with a bath and we get dressed. We then sit downstairs in the kitchen and then we decide to make some cakes.

Spencer: I just got a text from auntie Aria. She's coming over.

Isabella: Why?

Spencer: Not sure.

Isabella: Can we save a cake for her, and one for her baby?

Spencer: I think we should save one just for her. Remember, her baby isn't gonna be born for a few months yet.

Isabella: Oh. Momma, can I watch Jessie?

Aria's POV:

I arrive at Spencer's house. I knock on the door and as soon as I enter the house, I can smell the scent of freshly baked cakes.

Spencer: Hey.

Aria: Hey.

I sit out the couch with Isabella, then Spencer joins us.

Spencer: So what brings you to our humble home?

I roll my eyes.

Aria: Oh I don't know. I had the day off and was really bored.

Spencer: Isabella, could you go and play upstairs please?

Isabella: Ok.

Isabella scurries off.

Spencer: So, how's the little one doing?

Aria: Good. My morning sickness hadn't been too bad, but there has been so much kicking.

Spencer: I was like that with Mason.

Aria: Have you got any pain killers? I've got the worst headache.

Spencer: I think is till have some from when I was pregnant with Isabella, that are still in date.

Aria: What? Even after five years?

Spencer: Shit, I don't. Sorry.

Aria: It's fine. I think the baby's laying funny, it's really hurting at the moment.

Spencer: Let's see.

I lift my shirt and Spencer can see the baby's head which is poking my side. I put my shirt back down.

Spencer: It doesn't look bad, but really, how painful is it? On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst.

Spencer's POV:

Aria: About 4 maybe 5.

Spencer: See how you go, if it gets any worse, you may need to go to the doctor.

Aria: Ok.

Spencer: How is Ezra?

Aria: Oh, he's fine.

Spencer: Just fine?

Aria: Ok, he's been great, so supportive, always holding my hair back when I'm being sick. Those kind of little things.

Spencer: Toby was always like that.

Aria: Hmmm. Ow, the baby's moving, really weirdly. It hurts so bad.

Spencer: I don't think there's much that the doctor would do, you just have to let the baby move naturally.

Aria: I'm gonna go home, the pain is to bad.

Spencer: I don't think you should drive if your in pain. Toby's picking me up on his break to take me for physical therapy. He can drop you home, and Ezra can come and get your car later.

Aria: Ok.

Spencer: Here, I'll get you a hot water bottle.

Aria: Thanks.

I make up a hot water bottle for Aria and then Isabella comes back down and sits in between the two of us.

Isabella: Can I feel your baby Auntie Aria?

Aria: Of course, you might not be able to feel it kick or move though.

Isabella places her hand in my bear stomach. She smiles, when we bother feel a small wriggle.

Aria: What did it feel like?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Spencer's POV:

Me, Toby and Isabella have just come home from the hospital after visiting Mason.

Spencer: Toby, I can't go to work tomorrow as I have another physical therapy session. Can you pick me up on your break?

Toby: Yeah, will you be staying with Mason after?

Spencer: May as well.

Toby: Ok.

Isabella: Daddy, I don't feel well.

Toby: Come here?

Isabella sits on Toby's lap.

Toby: What's wrong?

Isabella: My head hurts and so does my tummy.

Toby: It's probably just a stomach bug. Spence, there's some medicine in the cabinet, could you grab it please?

I do what Toby asks for me. I sit back down and feed it to my daughter.

Spencer: I think you should have a nap.

Isabella: Ok.

Toby takes Isabella upstairs. He returns and sits back on the couch with me.

Toby: I think she'll be fine.

Spencer: Ok. Toby, can I tell you something.

Toby: Yeah.

As Toby starts to fiddle with his phone, I Move closer to him and smack our lips together.

Toby: Now what did I do to deserve that?

Me and Toby smile at each other and I run my fingers through his hair.

Toby's POV:

Spencer: Everything. For being my husband, for being the father to our children, for being so supportive through everything.

Toby: Well, I should give you this in return.

Me and Spencer smile again and I re-smack our lips together.

Spencer: Do you know how much I love?

Toby: Yes, and I love you more.

Spencer: Not possible.

Me and Spencer kiss again and then Isabella comes down.

Isabella: Momma, I couldn't sleep.

Spencer: Oh, come here.

Isabella sits with us. We hold her close until she falls asleep. Then I carry her upstairs. I return to Spencer and pick her up bridal style.

Spencer: Take me to a place, somewhere special.

Toby: Your wish is my command.

We get into the bedroom and I pop Spencer down. We get into our pyjamas after having showers, Spencer having a bath and then fall asleep. I wake up the next day, check on my daughter (who is staying home) and do my morning routine. I'm driving to work, when I get a call from my old friend 'Wayne'.

Wayne: Hey Toby, how ya doing?

Toby: I'm good, how are you?

Wayne: Yeah, I'm good thanks. So, I'm calling you because, I'm getting married and I want to go to Ibiza for my bachelor party.

Toby: Congratulations, but when would this be?

Wayne: In three weeks.

Toby: Ok, what day?

Wayne: Thursday.

Spencer's POV:

I wake up, knowing that Toby isn't there, but Isabella is. I turn on my side which I would normally do to fact Toby, but Isabella has taken his spot. Her dark brown eyes stare into mine. I smile at her and then she smiles back.

Spencer: Morning sweetheart.

Isabella: Morning mommy.

Spencer: How you feeling?

Isabella: My tummy still hurts.

Spencer: Ok. When we go downstairs, you can have some more medicine.

Isabella: Ok.

I get up and take my daughter downstairs. I sit her in the couch and get us a glass of orange juice each. I give her the medicine and we watch t.v.

Isabella: What time is daddy coming home?

Spencer: Daddy is coming home on his break to pick me up and he's going to take me to the hospital for my shoulder, then he's going to go back to work for a bit and we are gonna sit with Mason.

Isabella: Ok.

Spencer: Right, let's go and get dressed, you need a bath first though.

We finish our juice and then I follow my daughter upstairs. I finish helping her with a bath and we get dressed. We then sit downstairs in the kitchen and then we decide to make some cakes.

Spencer: I just got a text from auntie Aria. She's coming over.

Isabella: Why?

Spencer: Not sure.

Isabella: Can we save a cake for her, and one for her baby?

Spencer: I think we should save one just for her. Remember, her baby isn't gonna be born for a few months yet.

Isabella: Oh. Momma, can I watch Jessie?

Aria's POV:

I arrive at Spencer's house. I knock on the door and as soon as I enter the house, I can smell the scent of freshly baked cakes.

Spencer: Hey.

Aria: Hey.

I sit out the couch with Isabella, then Spencer joins us.

Spencer: So what brings you to our humble home?

I roll my eyes.

Aria: Oh I don't know. I had the day off and was really bored.

Spencer: Isabella, could you go and play upstairs please?

Isabella: Ok.

Isabella scurries off.

Spencer: So, how's the little one doing?

Aria: Good. My morning sickness hadn't been too bad, but there has been so much kicking.

Spencer: I was like that with Mason.

Aria: Have you got any pain killers? I've got the worst headache.

Spencer: I think is till have some from when I was pregnant with Isabella, that are still in date.

Aria: What? Even after five years?

Spencer: Shit, I don't. Sorry.

Aria: It's fine. I think the baby's laying funny, it's really hurting at the moment.

Spencer: Let's see.

I lift my shirt and Spencer can see the baby's head which is poking my side. I put my shirt back down.

Spencer: It doesn't look bad, but really, how painful is it? On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst.

Spencer's POV:

Aria: About 4 maybe 5.

Spencer: See how you go, if it gets any worse, you may need to go to the doctor.

Aria: Ok.

Spencer: How is Ezra?

Aria: Oh, he's fine.

Spencer: Just fine?

Aria: Ok, he's been great, so supportive, always holding my hair back when I'm being sick. Those kind of little things.

Spencer: Toby was always like that.

Aria: Hmmm. Ow, the baby's moving, really weirdly. It hurts so bad.

Spencer: I don't think there's much that the doctor would do, you just have to let the baby move naturally.

Aria: I'm gonna go home, the pain is to bad.

Spencer: I don't think you should drive if your in pain. Toby's picking me up on his break to take me for physical therapy. He can drop you home, and Ezra can come and get your car later.

Aria: Ok.

Spencer: Here, I'll get you a hot water bottle.

Aria: Thanks.

I make up a hot water bottle for Aria and then Isabella comes back down and sits in between the two of us.

Isabella: Can I feel your baby Auntie Aria?

Aria: Of course, you might not be able to feel it kick or move though.

Isabella places her hand in my bear stomach. She smiles, when we bother feel a small wriggle.

Aria: What did it feel like?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Toby's POV:

I pick Spencer and Aria and Isabella up and take them to the hospital, first taking Aria home.

Spencer: Are you sure you'll be ok?

Aria: Yes.

Spencer: Ok, well, call me or one of the girls if you need anything.

Aria: I will.

We ain't and watch until we know that Aria is safe in her house. Then we drive off to the hospital.

Toby: So, how is Aria getting her car back?

Spencer: I think Hanna is coming over tomorrow cause it's Saturday tomorrow. She's gonna pick Ezra and Aria up and then Ezra will drive the car back.

Toby: How come Aria and Hanna are coming?

Spencer: We are planning their baby showers. I just git a text from Emil. She and Allison are coming as well.

Toby: Ok and I need to tell you something.

Spencer: What?

Toby: In three weeks, I'm going to Ibiza with my old friend Wayne. It's for his bachelor party.

Spencer: Oh ok.

Toby: Are you ok with it?

Spencer: Yes.

Toby: Ok.

We pull up at the hospital and my wife and daughter get out. I kiss my wife goodbye and then drive back to work to finish my shift. Then I get a call from Wayne.

Wayne: Hey. Toby. Have you confirmed with your wife about Ibiza?

Toby: Yes, she said I'm allowed.

Spencer's POV:

My daughter plays with the toys in the room that I'm in whilst a doctor works in my shoulder.

Spencer: So how long do I need my sling on for?

Doctor: About another week.

Spencer: Ok. When's my next appointment.

Doctor: Well, come back on Wednesday and then we will see if it will be able to come of on Friday. You also need to come back on Friday as well.

Spencer: Ok thank you. Come on Isabella, let's go and see your brother.

My daughter puts the toys away and we make our way to Masons room.

Mason: Mom!

As we enter his room, all three of us smile and we noun for a hug.

Mason: Where's dad?

Spencer: He's finishing his shift and then he's coming.

Mason: Ok. Are you ok Isabella?

Spencer: She's not very well, she insisted that she came.

Mason: Do you want a chocolate chip cookie? The nurses gave me some.

Isabella: Yes please.

Mason hands Isabella the cookie and she sits on the bed and starts drawing with him. A few hours pass and Toby walks in. I instantly stand and pull him in for a kiss. We then turn to our children, still in our hug. Mason and Isabella have fallen asleep.

Toby: Well, the kids are asleep and there's a bathroom just over there.

Spencer: No, we can't. They'd only be a few feet away, what if we woke them up?

Toby: Ok. What did the doctor say about your shoulder.

Spencer: I need to come back on Wednesday and then they will determine if it can come off on Friday. I have to go back then even if it isn't.

Toby: I'm taking it that you want me to pick you up on my breaks?

Toby's POV:

Spencer: Actually no. Well yes. Just on Wednesday. I'll take the day off on Friday, Hanna won't mind.

Me and Spencer sit in a chair, with her on my lap.

Toby: Heard anything from Aria?

Spencer: No, I'm sure she is fine though.

Toby: Oh my god Spencer!

Spencer instantly jumps off of me. We rush over to our choking daughter. We turn her on her side and she throws up. All down Spencer's t-shirt. Isabella wakes up and starts crying, very loudly. I cradle her in my arms.

Toby: It's ok, daddy's here.

Spencer: I think you should take her home.

Toby: Well, I think you should come with me, it would waste time me coming back.

Spencer: Ok. Let me wake Mason up and then I'll clean down my top.

Spencer cleans her top, we all say goodbye to Mason and we drive home.

Isabella: Do I need to go to school tomorrow?

Spencer: Its Saturday tomorrow. Your aunties are coming round and daddy's gonna take you to the doctor.

We get in the house. I put Isabella to bed whilst Spencer has a quick bath. I get into bed and Spencer joins me not long after. We snuggle together.

Toby: I'm sure Isabella is fine.

Spencer: You can't make any assumptions.

Toby: I know. I'm sure it's nothing serious though.

Spencer: I love you.

Toby: I love you to.

We fall asleep. I have a nightmare that Mason didn't survive and Isabella died because of her illness. I wake up, breathing quickly with cold sweat on my face.

Spencer's POV:

I wake up the next day, without the normal routine. Toby is still in the bed. He's staying home to loom after Isabelle whilst I go to work. Hanna picks me up and we get to work. It's not quiet as usual today.

Hanna: Ok, can you all calm down. If you can form a line, me and my assistant will attend to you. You know what's for a line outside. Come on, go.

The women do as they are strictly told.

Hanna: Right, the first two woman come in!

It takes us about 3 hours to get through all 14 woman. Hanna decides to close up early.

Hanna: You going to see Mason today?

Spencer: No, Toby is though and my mom is looking after Isabella.

Hanna: Ok.

Hanna drives to my house and 20 minutes later, we are joined by Aria, Emily and Allison.

Emily: Hey.

We all sit in the living room. Me and Hanna in one couch and Emily, Allison and Aria on the other.

Allison: So, do y know what your having yet?

Hanna: Well, I find out in 2 weeks.

Aria: I don't find out for another 4 weeks.

Emily: Anyway, let's get on with planning the baby showers.

Aria: I think we should have it after me and Hanna find out.

Hanna: Woah, woah, woah.

Aria: Let me finish. I had an idea that if we found out the sex of our baby's, that could be the colour of the cake. For example if I have a boy, one half of the cake will be blue and if Hanna has a girl then her half will be pink. Get the idea?

Hanna: I love it.

Allison: So, what's the theme?

Emily's POV:

Aria: I wasn't really thinking of a theme.

Hanna: Yeah, neither.

Spencer: What about, well it's not a proper theme, but what about spots and stripes.

Emily: I like it.

Aria: Me two.

Allison: Me three.

Hanna: Me four.

We all chuckle and then we go into detail about the plans for the baby shower.

Aria: Guys, I gotta go. The kids are playing up for Ezra.

Emily: Ok, well, take car on the road.

Aria: Will do.

Aria hugs us all goodbye. She leaves and then Hanna leaves. Now it's just me, Allison and Spencer.

Emily: Right, now that they are gone, let's go through the big surprise.

Spencer: So you know where to be at 2 o'clock next Saturday, yes?

Emily/Allison: Yes.

Allison: I'll get the list of things from the store downtown.

Emily: Ok.

We carry on planning our big surprise and at about 3:30, Toby comes home with Isabella.

Spencer: Hey babe. You going to see Mason?

Toby: Yes, I was just dropping Isabella home.

Spencer: I'm really sorry that I can't come.

Toby: Spencer, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Spencer's POV:

Emily: We're going to go.

Spencer: Ok, I'll see you later.

Emily: Ok.

I hear my friends leave and then my husband turns to me, with a look of full anger on his face.

Toby: I'm taking Isabella back to your moms, we will talk when I get back.

Toby leaves with Isabella and then comes back about 30 minutes later.

Spencer: Talk.

We are now standing in the living room.

Toby: You think that your friends are more important to see than our son. Who is in hospital because he fell out a window.

Spencer: No, I do t think that! I told you that they were coming round. We were panning a baby shower for Aria and Hanna.

Toby: So you think that two of your pregnant friends are more important than our son that almost died!

Spencer: Stop saying that!

Now we are shouting.

Toby: No, I'm not going to stop saying the truth.

Spencer: I don't care for something as much as I do for you and our children.

Toby: Well it doesn't seem like it.

Spencer: It doesn't seem like it. Well here's it doesn't seem like it for you. I was so concerned about our daughter that nearly choked to death. I was concerned when our son fell out the window. I was concerned when I collapsed before finding out I was pregnant with Mason. Do you think I care, or does it not seem like it?

Toby: I was concerned to. This is about two people, and they are out children.

Toby's POV:

Spencer is crying and we are both shouting.

Toby: You know what Spencer! I've had enough of this. We argue non stop.

Spencer: Apart from this, we hadn't had an argument since, I can't even remember.

Toby: Shut up!

Spencer: Why should I?

Toby: This is why?

I take Spencer into my arms and slam our lips together for a passionate kiss. We crash up against a wall. Our kiss not broken.

Spencer: Im sorry.

Toby: No, I'm sorry.

Spencer: I love you.

Toby: I love you to.

Spencer: Let's go see our son.

I wipe my wife's tears and then we head to the hospital. We get back 4 bourse later. Me and Spencer don't talk much when we arrive home.

Spencer: Could you make me some toast please, whilst I have a bath.

Toby: Sure, what do you want on top?

Spencer: Some peanut butter please.

Toby: Ok.

Spencer goes up stairs. Once I made her toast, I take it up to her and she eats it whilst in the bath.

Spencer: Thank you.

Toby: Your welcome.

I leave the bathroom and enter our bedroom. I get in my pyjamas and lay on the bed and watch t.v.

Spencer's POV:

I empty my bath after I'm finished and then I get into my pyjamas. I dry my hair and then join Toby in the bed.

Toby: Did you enjoy your toast?

Spencer: It was perfect, just like you.

Toby: Toby doesn't hesitate to kiss me.

Spencer: Toby. Is this right?

Toby: We haven't been together like this for ages.

Spencer: No, stop. I don't want to.

Toby: Why not?

Spencer: Because, you haven't got a condom on yet!

We smile and Toby slides one on. We then spend the next hour making pure sweet love. When we finish, we snuggle together and fall asleep. It's Sunday morning and I wake up, with my husband not there. About 10 minutes after I wake up, I here him enter the house.

Toby: Spencer, I hope your awake, cause I have something for you.

Spencer: I'm awake.

I lay in bed, and then my husband gets to our door.

Toby: Close you your eyes.

I do as I'm told.

Spencer: Come in.

Toby comes in, I can here some sort of rustling. I can feel him climb onto the bed.

Toby: Open your eyes.

I open the and my hands go straight to my mouth. Toby has brought me, my favourite chocolates and a big bunch of red roses.

Spencer: Oh Toby!

I grab Toby's neck and pull him towards me. We endure a long kiss. I can feel tears rolling down my face.

Toby's POV:

Me and Spencer break from our kiss.

Toby: I shouldn't have shouted at toy last night. It was wrong and I'm sorry.

Spencer: Just stop apologising.

Toby: So, are we going to see Mason at 12:30?

Spencer: Yes, but we need to leave before 3. Caleb is out of town and she wants me and the girls to go to her baby scan.

Toby: Ok. Wait, why do you need to leave before 3? Is she having the scan at the doctors clinic or at the hospital?

Spencer: Now you mention it, she's having the scan in the hospital. I'll just meet with them when it's time.

Toby: Ok, why don't we have some fresh pancakes that I made up.

Spencer: Oh you do know me.

I kiss Spencer on the lips and then pick her up bridal style. I plop her down on the couch and then bring a big stack of pancakes over and place them in the coffee table. I then go back for two plates and toppings. Me and Spencer sit down and dig into our delicious breakfast.

Spencer: Hey Toby.

Toby: What?

I turn to my wife and before u can even blink, I have wiped crème squirted on my face.

Toby: Oh, just you wait.

Spencer: For what?

Toby: This.

I grab the syrup and squirt some on my wife's face.

Spencer: Toby…

My wife says my name sarcastically.

Toby: I get two cloths to clean my face and Spencer's. We finish eating and take separate baths.

Spencer's POV:

Me and Toby make our way to the hospital to see our son. When we get there, we walk to Masons room. Just before we enter, there's a group of doctors and nurses rushing to his room. I try to follow them, but I'm pulled back by a fellow doctor.

Spencer: What's going on?

Doctor: It his brain.

Spencer: What? What's wrong?

I burst into tears and raise my voice.

Doctor: I think you should come into my office.

Spencer: No, tell me here!

Doctor: Fine. He has a blood clot in his brain. We didn't see it on his last head scan. If it doesn't naturally go away, he could be left brain damaged.

Spencer: How can it go away?

Doctor: We are going to give hime some fluids and we just have to wait. If his body is awake, he may not be able to handle the pain, so we are going to put him into a medicine induced coma.

Spencer: So this is his second coma? Is there a chance that he couldn't wake up?

Doctor: The chances of that are very slim, but we don't know if things are going to change?

Spencer: Can we see him?

Doctor: Let me check.

The doctor enters Masons room and then comes back.

Doctor: He's stable. His body is in the process of going into a coma. You can see him, for only 10 minutes and then you have to leave.

Spencer: Ok.

Me and my husband walk into the room, where our silent and still son is lying.

Toby: Dear god.

I cry and Toby pulls me in for a hug.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Hanna's POV:

As I arrive at the hospital with Allison, Emily and Aria, I get a call from Spencer.

Spencer: Hanna, I'm so sorry.

Hanna: Hey, what's wrong?

Spencer: I can't come to your baby scan. I'm too upset, cause of Mason.

Hanna: No, he hasn't.

Spencer: No, no, no. It's just, he had to be put into a coma as there is a blood clot in his brain.

Hanna: Oh god. I hope he's ok. Can we come and visit after?

Spencer: I'll check with the doctor and text you.

Hanna: Ok. Are you sure you don't want to come?

Spencer: You know what, I may as well. Take my mind off things.

Hanna: Ok. We are in room 3 on the maternity ward.

Spencer: Ok.

I waddle into the hospital and soon enough, I'm laying on the bed with my 4 closest friends by my side. The nurse puts the gel in my stomach.

Nurse: Would you like to know the sex of the baby?

Hanna: Should I? I mean, Caleb's out of town and I don't think it would be right.

Allison: You could surprise him though.

Hanna: I'm not sure.

Spencer: Do what you want?

Aria: Spencer's right, it's your baby.

Hanna: Ok. Would you mind writing it down and putting it in an envelope?

Nurse: Sure.

Allison's POV:

We leave the hospital after we quickly visit Mason.

Emily: Hanna remember we are going to the colour box next week.

Hanna: Guys, I know. You were trying to plan an anniversary party for me and Caleb on time. And why would a 6 and nearly 5 month pregnant women want to go to a nightclub?

Emily: What was I on about. Ok, let's surprise Caleb.

Hanna: Can we book the hall that's 10 minutes away from my house. Decorate it and that, book a DJ.

Spencer: That sounds amazing!

Hanna: Ok. I send you all the details and we will go from there.

We separate and we go to pick the kids up from Pam's house.

Emily: Ally, I love you.

Allison: I love you to. You and the kids mean more than the world to me.

Emily: Ditto.

Allison: Right, we are picking the kids up and then we are going out to the restaurant.

Emily: Do we have to?

Allison: Come on, it's our favourite.

Emily: Ok.

Allison: Emily watch out!

Before we both know it, Emily is dodging a speeding car. We crash into a garden, knocking down the fence. We stop and all our hair is messed up, people are gathering to see if we are ok, there's mud on the front window.

Allison: Are you ok?

Emily: I'm fine, you?

Allison: I'm fine, my hair isn't.

Me and Emily get out of our car and a the women that was in the house, comes over.

Emily's POV:

Women: Are you ok?

Emily: We're fine, thanks.

Women: I saw a car speeding, you swerved and crashed in my front garden.

Allison: We're so sorry, we'll pay for any damage.

Women: Dint be silly, it's only an old fence. I was getting a new one anyway.

Emily: Did you see who was in the car?

Kenneth: I was.

Allison: DAD!

Allison all into the arms of her father. They break and walk back to me.

Kenneth: Are you sure your ok?

Emily: We're fine, we were just going to pick James and Lucy up from my moms.

Kenneth: Ok, well. I don't think there is any damage to your car. Are you sure your fine?

Allison: Yes. I'm gonna get the car cleaned tomorrow.

Kenneth: Ok. Call me when you get to Pam's and when you all get home.

Emily: I'll make sure of it.

Kenneth: Be safe.

We hug Kenneth goodbye and the woman and carefully drive to my moms.

Allison: What a rush.

Emily: A rush? We could have died!

Allison: Sorry.

Emily: It's ok.

We arrive at my moms house.

Pam: What happened, your cars dirty, your hair messed up?!

Spencer's POV:

Me and Toby arrive at my moms house.

Veronica: Hey, how's Mason?

Spencer: Medical induced coma, due to a blood clot in his brain. They have given him some fluids to help it go away naturally.

Veronica: Oh dear. Are you alright?

Spencer: I'm fine.

We sit in the couch and Isabella comes running in.

Isabella: Momma!

I take my daughter, who looks so much better, and hug and kiss her.

Spencer: How you feeling?

Isabella: Better. Me and grandma made cookies and I made sure to da e one for you and daddy and Mason.

Spencer: Oh that's lovely. You ready to come home? You got school tomorrow.

Isabella: I can finally see my friends again!

Veronica: Awww.

We leave after 15 minutes and drive home.

Toby: So princess, what have you been doing at grandmas?

Isabella: as told you, we made cookie, and grandma brought me a new barbie doll that I can play with when I go to her house.

Toby: I hope you said thank you.

Isabella: I did.

We arrive home and we sit on the couch.

Spencer: Right, bath time. Dinner, then bed.

Isabella: Ok.

Me and Toby go upstairs with our daughter to help her wth a bath.

Toby's POV:

After having baths of our own, me and Spencer snuggle up in bed and watch CSI: Cyber.

Spencer: Toby.

Toby: Spencer.

Spencer: I love you.

Toby: I love you to. You going to work tomorrow?

Spencer: Yeah.

Spencer turns the t.v off and I get a call from Wayne.

Wayne: Toby, there's a change of plan. The bachelor party is in 6 days, can you make it?

Toby: Probably, I don't know.

Wayne: Ok, text me when you know.

Toby: Ok.

I end the phone call and look at my wife who is glaring at me.

Spencer: What did he want?

Toby: The bachelor party is in 6 days.

Spencer: Go, you can't miss it.

Toby: Thanks, I'll speak to tanner tomorrow.

Me and Spencer eventually fall asleep. We wake up and I get my daughter ready for school.

Toby: Come on. We'll have breakfast and then say goodbye to mommy.

Me and my daughter eat breakfast and then I carry her upstairs. We walk into mine and Spencer's room and she crawls from the foot of the bed. She kisses Spencer's head and then we leave the house.

Isabella: Daddy, why was momma sleeping?

Toby: Because she doesn't have to go to work yet. Auntie Hanna is going to pick her up soon though.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Spencer's POV:

Mason managed to wake up and get out of hospital before Toby left for Ibiza. Toby has been gone for 2 days and will be back in 7. Mason has got a bit of memory loss, but remembers who all his aunts, cousins and family are.

Mason: Mom, can I have some juice?

Spencer: Sure.

I take my son a glass of juice. Isabella is still going to school, but Mason has to stay off for 2 weeks. He has already had 3 weeks off.

Spencer: Mason, your aunts are coming round today with all your cousins.

Mason: Cool! I haven't seen them for like years.

Spencer: You haven't seen them for about a week.

Mason: Oh.

I sit with my son on the couch. It seems like forever, but everyone is now over, and Hanna picked Isabella up from school.

Spencer: Why don't all kids go and play in the back room?

All the kids scurry off.

Spencer: Jeez, Hanna, your getting huge. You to Aria.

Aria: I know, we find out the sex tomorrow.

Emily: Ally, can you get me a drink please.

Allison: Sure.

Hanna: So, Aria, what does Ezra want? What do you want?

Aria: We both would like another girl, but we would be happy with whatever.

Allison: So how is Mason doing?

Spencer: He's good, still getting used to things.

All of a sudden, we hear a glass smash on the floor.

Aria's POV:

Aria: Shit sorry, Spence.

I try to bend down and clean it up.

Spencer: Aria stop, you'll cut yourself. It's fine.

Aria: I think… I think I already have.

Everyone shops what they are doing and turn to me, who's hands are covered in blood.

Emily: Under the sink, quickly.

I'm rushed to the sink where cold water is spelled over my hands. The blood clears and there's a piece of glass in each of my palms.

Hanna: We can't take that out here. We need to go to the hospital.

Aria: No, it's fine.

Allison: It's not fine. I'm taking you to the hospital. Everyone else can stay here.

Aria: Fine.

Ally helps me into her car. She puts my seatbelt in and we drive off. We sit in the parking lot of the hospital, before getting out, I ask Allison to call Ezra. My phone rings and he answers, it's on loudspeaker.

Ezra: Babe, are you ok, you sound like your in pain.

Aria: Yes, I'm fine. Well, I was at Spencer's and I smashed a glass. I tried picking it up and my hands got cut.

Ezra: Are you ok? Do you want me to come and meet you?

Aria: No, I'll be ok. I just wanted you to know.

Ezra: Ok, well call me if you need me.

Aria: I will. I love you.

Ezra: I love you to honey.

I end the call and the Allison gets out to help me into the hospital. It takes about 30 minutes for me to get treated. They took the glass out and put a couple of stickers in the big cuts. The others they glued and wrapped bandages around my hands.

Spencer's POV:

Aria and Allison arrive back at mine. As soon as Aria waddles through the door with Allison following behind, we all rush to her side and hug her.

Hanna: Promise me, that when you next break something glass, pregnant or not, don't pick it up.

Aria: I promise.

We all sit in the couch and then the kids come in and sit with us.

Jade: Are you ok mom?

Aria: I'm fine honey, come here.

Aria hugs Jade and then all the kids return to the garden.

Emily: Ally we gotta go. The kids are staying at my moms and I need to go to L.A for an interview for photography. I know it's far, but it's an opportunity.

Allison: Ok. JAMES, LUCY. WERE GOING, SAY GOODBYE.

Everyone comes in and Emily, Allison, James and Lucy leave.

Aria: Guys, I'm gonna go home.

Hanna: Are you sure your ok driving? Especially with your hands like that.

Aria: Yes, the only hurt when I properly clench my fists. I'll be fine.

Spencer: Ok, call me when your home.

Aria: I will.

Aria, Jade and Oliver leave.

Hanna: Molly's kicking, wanna feel?

Spencer: Sure.

Hanna places my hand on her stomach and I feel her baby girl bouncing around like a ball.

Mason: Mom, I'm tired.

Spencer: You need to take a nap.

Mason goes upstairs and then Isabella, Jacob and April go and play.

Hanna's POV:

Hanna: So how's Helen at the shop?

Spencer: She's enjoying it. We are still working out a timetable.

Hanna: Ok. Well I was thinking, until Molly is born I could only work Monday's Wednesday's and Friday's. Sunday's we are closed.

Spencer: Ok. Helen can work Monday's, Tuesday's, Thursday's and Friday's. We're not that busy in Friday's.

Hanna: Wait, what about when I go on maternity leave?

Spencer: Me and Helen will split the shifts between us.

Hanna: Ok. When's Toby back?

Spencer: In about 6-7 days.

Hanna: Ok. I'm gonna go, Caleb texted me. He needs me at home for something.

Spencer: Why don't the kids stay here? I mean, the doctor said it would be good for Mason to interact with other people.

Hanna: Are you sure?

Spencer: Yes.

Hanna: Ok. APRIL, JACOB! IM GOING!

The kids come into the living room. I hug and kiss them goodbye and then they go and play. I get in the car and drive away. I get home and Caleb is asleep on the couch. I waddle over to him after closing the door and lay on the couch with him.

Hanna: Hey baby.

Caleb: Hmmm.

Caleb try's to turn over, but is stopped by my bump.

Hanna: Caleb… it's me…

Caleb finally wakes up with a smile on his face.

Caleb: Hey.

Caleb's POV:

I put my arms around Hanna as we sit up.

Hanna: So what did you need me for?

Caleb: I needed you to help me choose the kids Christmas presents.

Hanna: Caleb, Christmas isn't for another 3 and a half months.

Caleb: I know, but there's only a few left of these.

Hanna: Well.

Caleb: Well, I wanted to get April the electric car she can drive herself. The ones she's been asking me and you for, for like ages. And for Jacob, I wanted to get him the really nice bike we saw in toys r us.

Hanna: And how are we going to afford this?

Caleb: Well, I know money is tight. That's why I worked away, to earn some extra money for the kids and you.

Hanna: Oh Caleb.

Hanna kisses me and when she breaks me she has tears in her eyes.

Caleb: And I know what I'm getting you.

Hanna: What?

Caleb: You'll have to wait till Christmas Day.

Hanna: Ok, what about Molly?

Caleb: She has us.

Hanna: You're the best person in the world.

Caleb: I've just noticed that the kids aren't here.

Hanna: Oh, Spencer offered to babysit.

Caleb: Ok. Why don't we go to the new burger place downtown.

Hanna: Yes, I'm craving burgers. I have been all day.

Caleb: I'm sure you have.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Aria's POV:

I pull up to the house. There's so much pain from the position that the baby is laying that I keep my hands in the steering wheel and put my head in the middle to try and relive it.

Jade: Mom, can you unlock the door so we can get out?

Aria: Sorry.

I go to click the button when the baby moves a bit and the pain increases.

Aria: Ahh.

Oliver: Mommy!

Jade: Mom, are you ok? Mom!

Aria: Get you father.

I actually click the button this time. Oliver climbs into the front passenger seat and comforts me, whilst Jade unclips her seat belt and runs to the door and pound on it.

Jade: Dad! DAD! OPEN THE DOOR!

I hear Ezra open the door!

Ezra: Jade, calm down! What's wrong?

Jade: It's mom, I don't know what's wrong. She just said, get your father.

Ezra: Where is she?

I can see Ezra running towards the car after Jade points to the car. Soon enough, Ezra is tugging at the car handle. It won't open. I click the button and it swings open with a lot of force.

Ezra: Aria, baby, what's wrong?

Aria: The baby is laying funny again and it moved and its so painful.

Ezra: Oh it's ok.

Ezra takes me into his arms whilst I start crying because the pain is so bad.

Aria: It hurts so much.

Spencer's POV:

I set up a bed for April and Jacob. Jacob is in Masons room and April is in Isabella's room, and I'm in my bed.I lay awake, crying. Wishing Toby could be there with me. I know he's only in Ibiza, but we've hardly been apart since we met over 10 years ago. I decide to try and call him. I'm halfway through finishing his number, when I get a call from him.

Toby: Spencer.

Spencer: Toby, I was about to ring you.

Toby: You were? Anyway, I miss you so much.

Spencer: I miss you to.

I wipe my tears with my shirt.

Toby: Are you crying?

Spencer: A bit, cause I miss you.

Toby: I'm coming home in one week, but if you want me to come home early, I'll get the first flight back to America tomorrow.

Spencer: No, stay with Wayne and everyone. You deserve a break.

Toby: Ok, well night.

Spencer: Night.

I end the call and try to go to sleep. I wake up in the morning from a crying noise. ItS coming from Isabella's room. I jump out of bed and run into my daughters room to find her having a nightmare. April is still asleep. Isabella wakes up, I comfort her and go back to sleep as it is 4 am. I wake again at a reasonable time. I can here the kids playing in Masons room. I get up and walk in. When I enter, they all get up and hug me.

Spencer: Shall we have some breakfast?

Isabella: Yeah.

The kids race down stairs, but April falls from the last step at the bottom. I run down to the bottom. She's not crying, but has bruised her knee

Spencer: April, are you ok?

April: Yeah, it hurts a bit.

Spencer: Everyone go sit down. Do you want waffles or toast?

Hanna's POV:

I pick the kids up from Spencer's at around 3 pm. I take them home and help them with their homework.

April: Mom, my knee still hurts.

Hanna: Get your dad to put some more ice on it.

Caleb puts some ice on her knee.

Caleb: Hanna, can you get a some of the crème for bruises please?

Hanna: Sure.

I hand the crème to Caleb who spreads a bit on Aprils knee.

Jacob: Mom, can we stay at grandpas house tonight?

April: No, can we stay at grandmas house?

Hanna: Enough! It's Sunday and you both have school tomorrow. You can stay at grandma and grandpas houses on Friday.

Caleb: Kids, go upstairs. Me and your mother need to talk.

The kids go upstairs and me and Caleb sit on the couch

Hanna: What do you want to talk about?

Caleb: I've been offered a job, it's only a half hour drive from here. It's for an Apple Store.

Hanna: That's amazing!

Caleb: And it earns better money.

Hanna: Come here.

As me and Caleb kiss, I feel Molly kick very hard.

Hanna: She's kicking again.

Caleb puts his hand to where I point to.

Caleb: She's a feisty one like : Hmm. I bet she'll have your looks.

Hanna: Maybe, she might have you beautiful eyes though.

Toby's POV:

Me, Wayne, Jackson and Chris all make our way to the night club that is in our hotel. We walk past foam party's, and all those kind of things. We don't even get to the night club, before 4 girls step out in front of us. One of them roams their hands on my abs. I pull her off.

Toby: What do you think your doing?

Sasha: You look amazing. Me and my fried da here have been following you for ages.

Wayne: Cough, weirdo, cough.

The girls are talking in Spanish accents.

Lydia: You want to go to party?

Chris: No, we're good thanks.

Karen: Come on, it will be fun.

Jackson: No. Thanks but no thanks.

Nelly: Come on girls, let's go find some other boys.

Me and my friends carry on with out walk to the night club.

Wayne: Let's go!

After what feels like an endless amount of time, me, Wayne, Jackson and Chris stumble out of the nightclub. We make our way back to our hotel so we can get energy for round two tomorrow. We get back to our hotel rooms and I collapse in my king size bed.

Toby: Hmmm.

I lay there, just thinking about Mason, Isabella and my beautiful wife, Spencer. I have a shower and then get into the bed which I wish that the other half could be filled by Spencer.

Wayne: Toby…Toby open the door.

I get out if bed and slowly drag my feet to the door. I open it and Wayne falls through the frame. He face plants the floor. I help him up and sit him on a chair. Then we hear a series of bangs from down stairs.

Wayne: What the fuck was that?

Toby: Get in the closet, now.

Spencer's POV:

I'm at work when I get a call from Toby. It's really loud in his end so I can't hear much.

Spencer: Toby, what's going on, I can't hear you.

Toby: Spencer. Don't worry about me. I just want you to know how much I love you, and make sure the kids know how much I love them.

Spencer: Toby Cavanaugh, tell me what is going on! It's sounds like guns are being shot.

Toby: Spencer please.

Spencer: TELL ME!

Toby: There's a siege in the hotel. I'm with Wayne, but I don't know about Jackson and Chris. I'm in the closet, and I'm gonna try and get out. When I'm sure they've gone, I'm packing my stuff and getting the first flight home

Spencer: Oh my god. Toby! I'm coming to Ibiza now!

Toby: Don't, you'll risk your life for nothing.

Spencer: I love you.

Toby: I gotta go, someone's coming. I love you to.

Just like that, the phone call that changed my life was ended. I have just found out that my loving husband could be dead before the nights out. I'm with Helen in the shop and I break down in tears.

Helen: Hey, what's wrong?

Spencer: It's Toby, my husband.

Helen: What's wrong?

Spencer: There's a siege at his hotel.

Helen: Oh no. Everything is gonna be ok. Go home, I'll look after the shop.

Spencer: Ok.

I leave the shop in the hands of Helen and sit in my car. I drive home and when I get there, I sit in the couch and watch telly. My program is interrupted by the news. The headline is 'siege in Spanish hotel in'. It shows a clip of police taking over and getting into the hotel to rescue people. Hopefully Toby is alright.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Toby's POV:

Me and Wayne continue to hide and wait for help in the closet. The sound of bullets being fired stopped not long ago, now we a waiting for the police. We can hear shouting downstairs. Someone comes into the room and I panic.

Police: Hello? This is the police. The siege is over, your safe now. Come out from where your hiding and we'll get you to safety.

Toby: Ok.

Me and Wayne decide it's our only chance of survival so we slowly crawl out the closet. I man in full police uniform is standing, armed with a gun.

Police: Hi, my name is P.C Darson and I'm here to take you to safety. Grab your things and we will escort you from the premises. Before you do, may I ask, are you hurt in anyway?

Toby: No.

Wayne: No.

Wayne grabs his things from his connecting room and I grab mine. I make sure I have everything and then we are escorted out of the building. As we walk down the last few hallways, we see a few dead bodies with sheets covering them. Once we out, we are told to stay in a certain area.

Wayne: Wait, what about Chris and Jackson?

Toby: No.

Wayne: What?

I point to the man who is on a bed, being wheeled into an ambulance.

Toby: NO! He's my friend!

I try to run towards Chris who has clearly been shot in the stomach and arm. Im pulled back by a police officer.

Police: Please sir. You have to stay calm.

Toby: Im a police officer back in America.

The police officer that pulled me back nods to another and takes me and Wayne into the same ambulance. Just as we climb in, tragedy strikes…

Spencer's POV:

I sit at home, waiting for the call that will put hop back into my life. I slowly start to drift off to sleep, but I'm startled awake when my phone rings loudly.

Spencer: Toby? Are you ok?

Toby: I'm fine. Chris and Jackson aren't though. They didn't make it.

Spencer: Oh I'm so sorry. Are you and Wayne coming home?

Toby: Yes, we are getting in the next possible flight, we are on our way to the airport.

Spencer: Text me when you have an idea of what time you will land.

Toby: I will. I love you so much.

Spencer: I love you so much to.

I end the phone call and get the kids ready.

Isabella: Momma, where are we going? I'm tired?

Spencer: Daddy's coming home. I'm taking you to grandpa's house and I'm going to wait at the airport for you father. I'll be gone for quite a long time since he is flying from Spain.

Mason: Ok.

I pack a small bag for when I want to change clothes. I drop the kids off at my dads house. I spend about an hour there, drinking a few cups of tea and then head to the airport. Toby told me that he lands at about 10 am. It's 5 am but I don't care that I could be waiting for over five hours. As long as my husband is ok, that's the only thing that matters. When I get to the airport, I grab my bag from the trunk and head inside. I find someone where to sit outside his gate and wait. I get some food to eat at around 7:30. After that, I change and have a small nap. Then at around 9:45 I'm woken up by a phone call from Toby.

Toby: Spencer Cavanaugh, me and Wayne safely entered the country around 30 minutes ago. We are now getting ready to land and I should be at my gate in around 15-20 minutes.

Spencer: Ok. I've been waiting for the last 5 hours.

Toby: Oh Spence. I gotta turn my phone off now, see you soon. I love you.

Spencer: I love you to.

I put my phone away in excitement. I grab my small mirror from my makeup bag and make sure I look perfect for my husbands arrival. About 20 minutes later, there's an announcement saying that his flight has landed.

Toby's POV:

As I walk with wane to our gate, I can slowly make out my wife through the vast amount of people standing at the gate. I walk out, Wayne goes to his fiancé and as soon as Spencer sees me, she runs towards me. I drop my bag and take her into my arms. I hug her tightly and kiss her deeply. We are both crying.

Spencer: Thank god your ok.

Toby: I love you so much!

Spencer: I love you even more.

Toby: Next time I want to go to Spain for a bachelor party or any other country, talk me out if it.

Spencer: I'm never letting you out of my sight.

Toby: Come on, let's go home.

We walk over to Wayne. I shake his hand and then we leave the airport. We decide to pick the kids up later on. We are home now and sleeping. We are holding each other tightly. We wake up the later that day and we haven't moved an inch. I feel so happy and lucky to be alive. Hopefully Wayne will be able to cope with the wedding without Chris and Jackson. When I wake up, I watch my beautiful wife's face. When she wakes up,I kiss her very passionately. We break.

Spencer: I'm so happy your ok.

Toby: Me too.

Spencer: You know, I don't think you should go to work for a few days.

Toby: Ok.

Spencer: Wait, so your going to give in that easily?

Toby: You take bette care of me than I do myself. I'm gonna listen to you more often.

Spencer: Ok. What time is it?

Toby: About 4:30.

Spencer: Shit, I'm so sorry. I have to go. I forgot I have the baby shower today at 5. It's late because there's only a few of us. I know recent events have been tough, but I can't miss this.

Toby: It's ok. I will text you every half hour just so you know I'm ok.

Spencer's POV:

Spencer: No, I'll call you every 15 minutes.

Toby: Ok.

Spencer: I love you so much .

Toby: I love you even more .

I have a quick shower then grab some clean clothes. Then I drive to Arias house. I finally arrive, just before 5. I walk into her house where all the girls are sitting in the couch.

Spencer: I'm so sorry I'm late.

Aria: It's fine.

I join them on the couch.

Emily: So, now that Spencer is here, can you tell us what your having?

Aria: Alright. In just over three months, a new little Fitz will be living in this house. Their name is… Maddie.

Hanna: YOUR HAVING A GIRL LIKE ME!

We all scream a little and hug. We sit back down and chat. Then Hanna and Aria open their gifts they got from us and family. They finish with their gifts and then we have cake.

Aria: Ouch.

Aria clutches her stomach. We put our cake down and go o her side.

Hanna: What's wrong?

Aria: It's nothing serious.

Aria relaxes.

Emily: Well what was that then?

Aria: It's Maddie. Through out this whole pregnancy, she's been laying funny and recently, every time she moves, it causes a lot of pain.

Allison: I noticed that you had some painkillers in the kitchen. Do you want me to grab them?

Aria's POV:

Allison hands me a glass of water and some of my tablets.

Spencer: How far along are you Hanna? I forgotten?

Hanna: Im nearly 7 months.

Aria: And I'm nearly 6 and ½ months. She's off again.

I wince in pain. Several more hours pass and the girls are gone. I'm now waiting for Ezra to get back from work with the kids. The finally walk through the door around 40 minutes after 3. I pretend to be asleep in the couch. The kids run upstairs and I can feel Ezra come and sit on the couch. He moves a piece of hair out my face, which causes me to ough for some reason.

Ezra: I knew you weren't sleeping.

Aria: Oh did you now.

I sit up and lean into him for a hug.

Aria: How was work?

Ezra: Good. I've been promoted to the head of the English department.

Aria: That amazing.

Ezra: But it means I won't be able to share an office with you.

Aria: Who will I share with?

Ezra: It's either Heather or Fiona.

Aria: Ok.

Ezra: How's my little Maddie been today?

Aria: Painful. She's still hurting now.

Ezra: Now listen you, you can't hurt your mommy cause it's not nice. You need to look after her.

Almost instantly, the pain stops.

Aria: Wow, your words of wisdom have finally worked their magic.

I say this sarcastically.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Spencer's POV:

It's been just over a month and ½ since the siege. Hanna is due in 2 weeks, and Aria is due in 4. Emily got a new job, so her Allison and the kids are moving to New-York for 6 months.

Toby: I'm going to work Spencer.

Spencer: Ok, I love you.

Toby: Love you to.

Toby leaves with the kids and I wait for Hanna to pick me up. Then I get I text from her as I head to the bathroom for a shower.

Hanna: Can't come to work today. I have to go down town on the subway, cars not working. Can you manage?

I text back my answer and then have a quick shower, then get to work. When I get to work, Helen has already opened up. I walk into store, out my things down and sort out what's on my list.

Helen: Where's Hanna?

Spencer: She can't come, she's got to go downtown for some reason.

Helen: Ok.

About 2 hours pass before I get a call from Hanna.

Spencer: Hello?

Julia: Sorry, this isn't Hanna. I'm Julia, Hanna told me to ring you.

Spencer: Where is she?

Julia: She's with me right now.

Spencer: Who just screamed?

Julia: She did. She's in labour. We're in the subway, but it has stopped.

Spencer: What station?

Julia: Um, let me check.

I wait a few moments.

Hanna's POV:

People gather around me and stare as the pain gets more agonising

Hanna: I can't have my baby in the subway, where's my husband?

Next thing I know, Spencer and Caleb are at my sides. Spencer instructs everyone to get off the train to give me space.

Spencer: I NEED CLEAN TOWELS! NOW!

Spencer is handed some towels. She puts a few under my legs and sets one aside to wrap the baby up in.

Caleb: Has an ambulance been called?

Julia: Yeah, they right over there.

The paramedics come. A female delivers my baby, whilst the male paramedic gives me pain relief.

Female: I need you to push.

Hanna: Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Female: The head is out. Give me a few more pushes and your baby will be born.

Caleb: Come on Hanna, you can do it.

Hanna: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

The space around us is quickly filled with an ear piercing scream of our daughter, Molly Rivers. They cut the cord and hand her to me. She's wrapped in a soft white towel. The placenta is delivered and Caleb holds her whilst we are take out if the station and into an ambulance. We get to the hospital, where I'm set into a room. Me and Caleb get a few moments with our daughter before she is taken for some routine checkups.

Caleb: I'm so proud of you.

Hanna: I love you.

Caleb: I love you to.

We have a passionate kiss, but it is interrupted by: Aria, Spencer, Emily, Allison, my mom, and my dad and clearly my two children. A doctor comes back with our sleeping daughter in her arms. She hands her to me and then leaves.

Aria: She's so cute.

Spencer's POV:

First, Jacob and April have a turn at holing Molly. Then she is passed around the room. First going to Tom and Ashley, then to me, then Aria, then Emily and finally Allison. We all leave to let the happy family have time alone.

Aria: Isn't she the cutest?

Emily: In 4 weeks, little Maddie will be here.

Aria: Yeah. Just so you know, you'll have to come to see me the day after cause I'm having a cesarean.

Allison: Ok.

Aria: Ok, I'm going home to see Ezra and the kids. He should hopefully massage my back and the kids are going to do their homework.

Spencer: Ok, bye.

Aria hugs us all goodbye and then waddles away.

When we get to the parking lot, Emily and Allison drive back to New-York. I drive home, with happiness in my mind for once. I get home to Toby watching t.v and the kids playing upstairs.

Toby: Hey babe, how's Hanna?

Spencer: Baby Molly was delivered safely, on the subway.

Toby: Well, as long as she safe and healthy, that's all that matters.

Spencer: Awwww, come here.

I sit on the couch with my husband and kiss him. We break and then form a hug. After that, we break and sit together watching 'Friends'. It gets to about 7:30, when we all sit down for dinner. After we finish eating, Toby does the dishes whilst I help the kids with their baths.

Spencer: Right, out your pyjamas on and I'll be back in a minute.

I quickly hop down the stairs and go into the kitchen where Toby is standing, looking in the fridge. I decide to eat a big orange that I need to cut. I cut it, but my finger gets caught under the blade.

Spencer: Ah, shit!

Toby spins round to see blood on the chopping board and finger.

Toby's POV:

I take Spencer to the sink. Once the blood has cleared, we can clearly see that it's only a small cut, so I put a band aid on it and, kiss it better.

Toby: All better?

Spencer: All better.

Spencer reaches for my neck and pulls out lips together. We are shortly interrupted by the shouting of our kids from their bedrooms.

Isabella: Momma! I want Daddy to read me a story!

Mason: No! I want daddy!

Isabella: But you had daddy last night!

Mason: Fine.

Me and Spencer chuckle as we make our way up the stairs. I go to Isabella and Spencer goes to Mason.

Toby: Once upon a time, there's was a beautiful young girl and a handsome young man. The beautiful girl was a princess, but the handsome man was a peasant, so they were not allowed to love each other. Even though their parents said they were not allowed to see each other, the still snuck out. One time, they were not careful up enough and they got caught! The boy was banished to the swaps and the girls parents grounded her for 100 years. The princess pleaded to be let outside, but her father wouldn't have it. The boy sent letters to his true love every single day until the King gave in. He finally accepted that the princess and the lease the loved each other. When the princess asked if she could marry her true love. Her father said yes! Then they got married and lived happily ever after.

By the end of my made up story, Isabella is fast asleep and Spencer is standing by the door.

Spencer: Some story teller you are.

Toby: Come here you.

I run after Spencer as she runs back to her room. I close Isabella's door behind me. I catch her in my arms at the entrance of our bedroom. We kiss passionately and I kick the door closed with my foot. I carry Spencer to the bed and I lay on top of her. I roll off her and slip into my pyjamas. Spencer does the same and we snuggle in bed together.

Spencer: I've got to go to a wedding fair in New York tomorrow and I'll be staying with Emily and Allison for a couple of days.

Toby: Ok. How many days exactly?

Spencer's POV:

I wake up early the next day and put my bag in my car. I quickly go back in it the house to say goodbye to my kids and husband. Once I have, I set on my long journey to New-York. I know it's only about 3 hours, but I stop after an hour and a half. I grab a snack, eat and then continue my journey. I get to Emily and Allison's big apartment. I let myself in since they gave me a key to use and then I head out o the wedding fair. I get there and meet up with some people who has connections to 'R&C Bridal Boutique'.

Janice: High, you must be Spencer. Im Janice and I'll be talking to you as I guide you round the fair. So you came here to get ideas on how to promote your store better, is that correct?

Spencer: Yeah.

Janice: Perfect. So if you'd lie, to follow me, well get you a company name badge.

I follow Janice to a table with a banner above saying 'company name badges'. I write the name of my store and stick it on my shirt. Janice then takes me round the whole fair, and after 4 hours, I walk back to Ally and Emily's apartment. When I get there, the only person home is Ally.

Allison: Hey.

Spencer: Hey, thanks for letting me stay.

Allison: It's ok. If you need to stay anytime, were only a phone call away.

Spencer: Thanks. What time does Em get home?

Allison: She's here now.

Spencer: Yeah, I heard her car pull up.

I look out the window and notice Emily walking into the block of apartments with Lucy and James. At about 8:00 Emily cooks dinner. After that, the kids go to bed and the three if us sit in the couch and watch t.v. After, I have a shower and then go to sleep in the spare room. I wake up the next day with a few messages from Toby. I decide to call him.

Toby: Hey princess. How are you?

Spencer: Empty without you, but I'm having a great time.

Toby: When you coming back?

Spencer: In two days.

Toby: Ok. I love you.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Toby's POV:

Spencer is due home today. The kids have been doing fine without Spencer but I just need to hug her. I miss her so much. The last time we were apart, I nearly died and two of my friends did. It's Saturday, so the kids are at Spencer's moms house. I get up and cook some lunch for later. About an hour after starting lunch, Spencer walks through the door. She doesn't even get a chance to close it, before I'm holding her head and smacking our lips together. I break and then hug her. We break and she closes the door. I dish up lunch and sit at the table with her.

Toby: How was New-York?

Spencer: It was good. I've had some ideas for the store.

Toby: Oh yeah, what?

Spencer: Well, we are going to get more employees and we might try and get another store about 10-20 minutes from our original shop.

Toby: Ok.

Spencer: How have you and the kids been?

Toby: We've been doing good. The kids have missed you, they'll be excited when the come back at 4 tomorrow.

Spencer: Oh ok.

We clean up from lunch and snuggle up in the couch.

Spencer: Toby. Can I have a kiss?

Toby: Sure.

I kiss my wife, but she make it much more passionate. She starts to pull my shirt off, I help her. I grab her by her thighs and hoist her on pot my hips, our kiss still locked. I take her to the kitchen counter. I rove her to and her trousers so she is just in underwear.

Spencer: Toby.

Spencer lets out a moan as I kiss her neck.

Toby: Sssh.

I take off my jeans and chuck them to the side.

Spencer's POV:

Toby carry's me upstairs and puts me on the bed. He crawls on top of me and we kiss again. All of a sudden, my phone buzzes. It's Hanna.

Hanna: Spencer, Aria just called me. She's being induced today. The pain was so unbearable for her, that the baby is being born today.

Spencer: Ok, where are you?

Hanna: I'm on my way to the hospital, Caleb is watching Molly, April and Jacob.

Spencer: Ok. I'm on my way now, have you told Emily and Allison?

Hanna: Yeah. They are coming down tomorrow.

Spencer: Ok, remember, we have to leave before her surgery and we are going back tomorrow.

Hanna: I know, I know. I'm almost there, just get here!

Spencer: Ok, I'm coming!

I end the call and throw on my clothes.

Toby: So Aria's in labour or being induced?

Spencer: Induced, both, I don't know?

Toby: When will you be back?

Spencer: Soon.

Toby: Ok, I love you.

Spencer: I love you to.

I kiss my husband goodbye and then drive to the hospital. Once I get there, I walk to Aria's room, where Hanna, her and Ezra are waiting.

Spencer: Hey.

Aria: Hey.

Spencer: How you feeling?

Aria: Ok I guess, they've induced me and I'm being taken for surgery soon.

Aria's POV:

The Kathy comes in and tells me that I'm ready for surgery. The girls leave after hugging me. I'm wheeled down and whilst Ezra is waiting outside, I get my anaesthetic done. Once Ezra is allowed in, he sits on a stall next to my head. He grabs my hand and a few tears escape both of our eyes.

Ezra: I'm so proud of you.

Aria: Thanks. I love you.

Ezra: I love you to.

I give my wife a quick kiss.

Aria: Ezra, your such a special dad and an amazing husband.

Surgeon: Sorry to break your conversation, but your daughter is almost born. Her legs just don't want to come out.

Aria: She's got your personality.

Ezra: Sure, I bet she's gonna be stubborn like you.

Aria: Whatever.

The room is filled with a crying noise just moments later. Me and Ezra cry a little. Maddie Fitz is shown to us and Ezra cuts the cord. She is wrapped up and handed to Ezra. Ezra brings her to my head and we get a photo.

Surgeon: Let's get you stitched up so you can spend quality time with your new baby.

I'm stitched up and wheeled back to my room, with my newborn daughter in my arms. The doctor puts the bed in place and then leaves me, Ezra and our new daughter alone.

Ezra: She's so beautiful.

Aria: I know. She's got your nose.

Ezra: She's got your beautiful, big brown, cute eyes.

With this, Ezra starts to kiss me. We break when our daughter her squirms a little and almost crystal. I calm her and she goes to sleep.

Aria: Tomorrow, your gonna be able to meet your big bother and sister. Their names are Jade and Oliver and they love you very much.

Ezra: And then all your aunties are gonna come and see you.

Ezra's POV:

I sit in the chair with my daughter in my arms as Aria sleeps. Maddie stares at me with her big brown eyes and I stare back at her with my baby blue eyes. Aria turns over and wakes up. She looks at me whilst a play with Maddie. She smiles and then screams in pain.

Aria: Aahhh! Ezra, help me.

I put Maddie down in the crib next to Aria's bed.

Ezra: What's wrong?

Aria: I don't know. My stomach hurts.

Aria pulls the blanket back and blood is showing very clearly at about the mark where she was cut open.

Ezra: Oh my god!

I run to the door and shout into the hall.

Ezra: WE NEED A NURSE! WEE NEED A NURSE RIGHT NOW!

A few doctors and nurses rush in and start to help Aria. She starts to get wheeled out of the room. She grabs hold of my hand but it lets go when they push her out. I pick Maddie up and sit back in the chair.

Ezra: She's gonna be ok. Your moms a fighter.

Aria comes back about an hour later. It turns out that a quarter of the placenta detached from the whole thing. It was hidden somewhere and when it came away, it bled through the stitches. At the moment, she's sleeping and Maddie is too. I sit texting all my friends and family. I send a picture of Maddie to Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Allison. At about 7:30 pm, she wakes up and a nurse brings her some food. She eats and then I hand Maddie to her.

Aria: I can't believe that we have been blessed with three amazing and beautiful children.

Ezra: I know. They are going to grow up to be amazing people.

Aria breast feeds Maddie and then I put her back in the crib.

Ezra: Im getting old Aria, but that's not gonna stop me from being the best dad I can. I love you so much and there's nothing more I want than to spend my whole life with you.

Aria: Ezra, we've already got married and renewed our vows.

Ezra: I know, I just keep saying it because I love so much that it hurts.

Spencer's POV:

Me, Hanna, Emily and Allison all meet up and head to the hospital to visit Aria and out new little niece. We are now sitting in Aria's room. Maddie is being passed around and I'm now holding her. She so small, but so cute.

Hanna: She is adorable.

Emily: Apart from Jacob, April, Molly, Jade, Oliver, Isabella and Mason, I don't think I've seen a baby as cute as she is.

Allison: And Lucy and James.

Emily: Social services didn't give me any baby photos since I adopted them at 3 years.

Allison: Ok.

Hanna: So, Christmas is less than a month away, what's happening?

Aria: Well, I was thinking we could have Christmas dinner at ours, and new year at someone else's house.

Spencer: Good idea, you ok with it Ezra?

Ezra: If that's what you lot wanna do, then we'll do that.

As Ezra replies, I hand Maddie back to Aria. We leave about 30 minutes later and I drive home. When I get there, it's late into the afternoon, about 5. I went to Hanna's for a bit after.

Toby: Hey. Your mom is taking the kids to school tomorrow. We still have tonight. Maybe we could finish what we started?

Spencer: I don't want to.

Toby: Ok.

We go up to bed and I have a shower. I dry my hair and put my pyjamas on and slide into bed. Toby puts his strong arms around me and we fall asleep. I wake up and as per usual, Toby is gone. Hanna has decided to bring Molly to work today. Hanna picks me up at about 9:15, it's a little late than usual, but I understand. We arrive at the shop fan I take in Molly's stroller. We put her behind the front desk and we sit there.

Spencer: So, how have you been?

Hanna: Good, she's kept me and Caleb up and on our toes, but she's worth it.

Spencer: That's good. Oh, here's someone coming in.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Aria's POV:

It's been a few days since Maddie was born, we have about 28 sleeps till Christmas. I'm due to go home tomorrow. Ezra has been so helpful and the kid loved meeting their new sister.

Ezra: I'm going to get a coffee, you want one?

Aria: Sure.

Ezra leaves and returns with two cups. He hands one to me, be my fingers don't quite grip it and it spills on the blanket. It splashes up onto my hand and Ezra's fingers.

Aria: I'm so sorry.

Ezra: Don't worry, it was an accident.

Aria: It stings.

Ezra: Let me get someone to clean it up.

Ezra gets the janitor to clean the spilt coffee up. She leaves and then a nurse puts some cream in my small burns. She checks Maddie and then leaves.

Ezra: You want another one?

Aria: No.

Ezra: Ok.

Aria: Ezra, could, you change Maddie please?

Ezra: Sure.

Ezra changes Maddie's diaper and then sits in the chair next to my bed with her in his arms.

Aria: Can you pass my phone please, someone's calling me.

Ezra: Here.

I answer the phone and no ones talking.

Aria: Hello? Is there anyone there? Hello?

Phone: Is your name Aria?

Aria: Yes.

Spencer's POV:

Me and Hanna sit in the shop with Molly in her stroller. We have had more people than usual because of posters up that there is a Christmas discount and there could potentially be another store of 'R&C Bridal Boutique'.

Hanna: I'm gonna go in the back from to feed Molly. Could you make sure that no one comes in?

Spencer: Of course.

Hanna takes Molly for a feed, and I get a call from Aria.

Spencer: Hello?

Aria: Is it just me or have you, Hanna or Emily and Ally been getting weird messages? Or even phone calls?

Spencer: No, I haven't, I don't think Hanna has either. I'll have to talk to Emily and Ally.

Aria: Ok it's just, the whole of today I've been getting phone calls from unknown numbers. I answer, but they say only like a sentence or two. The first one asked me if my name was Aria? It was really weird.

Spencer: Well, if you get anymore, try a copy down what they sound like or something and I'll talk to Toby.

Aria: Ok.

I end the call and Hanna comes out with a sleeping baby in her arms. She puts Molly in her stroller and then sits with me.

Spencer: Is she good when she comes to feeding?

Hanna: Yeah. She's not like April or Jacob, they used to bite me all the time.

Spencer: Mason was like Molly, Isabella was like Jacob and April.

Hanna answers her phone as someone is calling her.

Hanna: Hello?

Phone: Is your name Hanna?

Hanna: Yes. Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?

The call ends and Hanna's happy face turn immediately to worried and confused.

Toby's POV:

Me, Spencer and the kids are in our own beds. They are sleeping, but me and my wife are wide awake.

Spencer: Toby, can I ask you a question?

Toby: Sure.

Spencer: Well it's not really a question, but Hanna and Aria have gotten weird calls from unknown numbers. They both got asked what their names were. And it's just them. It's weird as well, cause it's only them and they've just given birth to baby girls.

Toby: Well, there's not much I can do. When it gets serious, we will connect the phones up and track the person down. Until then, there's nothing we can do.

Spencer: Ok.

We fall asleep. I wake up the next day and Spencer isn't there. I get out of bed, have a shower, get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast. Her car is gone so she must have gone to work, and the kids aren't there. I drive to work and get on with some files that are on my desk. I'm about halfway through, when tanner comes in and sits in the other chair.

Toby: What can I do for you Tanner?

Tanner: Well. I've been trying to think of a way to tell you this.

Toby: Your not firing me are you?

Tanner: I'm so sorry Toby.

Toby: Please.

Tanner: I'm giving you a pay rise.

Toby: Wait, what?

Tanner: Your wage rate is going to go up by 50%.

Toby: Thank you.

Tanner: No problem, and we are only doing it because you've been in the force for so long.

Toby: Thank you.

I shake tanner's hand and then she leaves.

Spencer's POV:

I sit with Helen behind the front desk and wait for someone to come in. We are actually waiting for someone that booked an interview with us. She finally comes in 30 minutes late.

Kylie: I'm so sorry I'm late. My little boy was playing up.

Spencer: It's ok. This is Helen and I'm Spencer. Our partner Hanna is at home looking after her newborn at the moment. She should be back in a few weeks.

Kylie: Ok. So, which one of you is interviewing me.

Spencer: I will.

I take Kylie auto the back room and then eventually give her the job. She leaves and then hours later, me and Helen lock up the shop and go home. I get home and take a shower. Toby gets home just as I'm getting out. The kids watch t.v downstairs and Toby comes into the bedroom. As soon as I step out of the bathroom, he hugs me, but he doesn't notice I'm crying. When he breaks the hug, he sees the tears running down my face.

Toby: What's wrong?

Spencer: I…can't…breath.

I gasp for air as much as I can. Toby panics. He throws on my pyjamas and carries me down stairs bridal style. He puts me in the car and then comes back for the kids.

Mason: What wrong with mom?

Toby: I don't know. I'm dropping you to auntie Hanna's.

We get to Hanna's and I watch as the kids run off into their house. Then Toby gets back into the car and speeds to the hospital. We get there and he carry's me again, bridal style into the hospital. A nurse directs him to a room. He lays me on the bed and is sent out whilst nurses and doctors treat me. Toby is allowed back in and then the doctors tell me what's wrong.

Doctor: We found out what's wrong with you. You have a collapsed lung, for a rib that poked it very hard. Do you know how this could have happened?

Spencer: I, uh. I slipped in the shower.

Doctor: Ok. Your on mess to try and get it to go back to normal, but if it doesn't within the next 24 hours, we may need to perform surgery.

Spencer: Could I die?

Doctor: Your chances of survival are pretty high, at the moment.

Toby's POV:

After a few hours at the hospital, I text Hanna and ask if the kids can stay with her tonight.

Spencer: Toby…

Toby: Spencer, is something wrong?

I grab her hand.

Spencer: I can breath properly.

Toby: You can or you can't?

Spencer: No, I CAN!

Toby: Do you want me to get a doctor?

Spencer doesn't answer, she's deeply breaking, in a good way. I get a doctor and he starts checking her.

Toby: Is everything ok?

Doctor: Everything is fine. Your lung has re-inflated, hence why you are breathing ok.

Toby: Well, is there a chance of it collapsing again?

Doctor: The chances are small.

Toby: Ok, when will she be discharged?

Doctor: If her recovery continues at this rate, tomorrow at the earliest. If it decreases, we don't know. The next 12-24 hours are crucial.

Toby: Ok.

Doctor: I do suggest you go home and rest. I'm sure you have work tomorrow, and you need a good night sleep.

Spencer: Go Toby. The hospital will call you if there is any change.

Toby: Ok, I love you.

Spencer: I love you to.

I kiss my wife and and leave. I get home and get into bed.

Toby: Oh Spencer.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Spencer's POV:

Today is Christmas Day. We are all heading to Aria's and having food there. For new year, we are going to New-York. We would have stayed with Emily and Allison, but there isn't any room. She we are staying in a nearby hotel.

Spencer: Have you got everything Toby?

Toby: Yep, presents are all in the car.

Spencer: Come on kids, we're going.

Me, Toby and the kids arrive at Aria's and Ezra's.

Aria: Hey come on in. Ezra is just getting Maddie in her Christmas dress.

Spencer: Toby, can you get the presents please.

Aria: Oh, just put them under the tree.

Toby: Ok.

Ezra: Merry Christmas everyone!

Ezra walks down the stairs with his daughter dressed in a green dress, with red and white stripped tights and green velvet pointy shoes with gold bells in the end. Molly is dressed in something similar.

Everyone sits in the living room whilst Aria finishes up the food.

Hanna: Have you heard from Emily or Allison?

Spencer: Yeah, they have entered Pennsylvania and should be here in about 20 minutes.

Spencer: Ezra, can I hold Maddie?

Ezra: Sure.

Ezra hands Maddie to me and about 20 minutes later, Emily and Allison arrive with James and Lucy.

Lucy: There are so many people here.

Aria: Hey you lot, where've you been?

Emily: Traffic was bad.

Toby's POV:

We sit down for food. We eat, but halfway through, Aria and Hanna leave the table to feed their babies. They both return, empty handed. We finish food and then open the presents for each other. At about 10:00 pm, we all leave. Now, I'm laying in bed, but Spencer is in the bathroom.

Spencer: Merry Christmas, Toby.

Spencer steps out of the darkness, dressed in her sexy Santana little helper outfit, fish net tights, and her very high black heels.

Toby: Wow.

Spencer crawls onto the bed and pulls out some mistletoe from behind her back. She hold it above our heads. I grab the back of her neck and then pull our lips together. We break.

Toby: Merry Christmas.

Spencer: Shall we take this to the bathroom.

Toby: We can't, the kids are in the house!

Spencer: Well nave to be extra quiet then.

Toby: I give up.

Spencer grabs my hand and physically drags me into the bathroom. She locks the door and turns around. I start to untie her dress. She kicks off her hells and I take of her tights. I sit her on the counter and then we spend half an hour making love. We would have done loner, but we didn't want to wake the kids. I carry Spencer back to bed and she falls asleep with her Santa hat on. I fall asleep with my arm around her and my hand on her cute ass.

Spencer: Hey.

I wake up as Spencer runs her fingers through my hair. We get into a heated kiss, when the kids walk through.

Mason: I'm gonna pretend I didn't see anything.

Isabella: Daddy, why were you kissing mommy?

Toby: Because I love her, just like I love you and Mason.

With this, the kids crawl onto the bed and sit in-between us.

Isabella: When are we going to New York momma?

Spencer's POV:

Spencer: In 4 days.

Mason: Can I take some toys with me?

Toby: Only a few, we're staying in a hotel.

Isabella: Ok. So can I take my dolls?

Toby: Of course sweetheart.

Isabella: Come on Mason, let's go and play downstairs.

The kids leave the room closing the door behind them. We hear them go downstairs and they start to play.

Toby: How did you sleep?

Spencer: Amazingly with your strong, sexy arms wrapped around my body.

Toby: How about, we go and make the kids breakfast?

Spencer: How about we do just that?

We laugh and quickly kiss before Toby gives me a piggy back downstairs. We make the kids special pancakes. We all sit down and eat. Halfway through the day, my parents come round.

Mason: Grandma, grandpa!

Peter: Hey kiddo. I got something for you.

My dad pulls out some of masons favourite action figures. He then givers a really cute teddy bear to Isabella.

Veronica: Hey Spence.

Spencer: Hey mom.

I hug my mom and then me, my parents and Toby sit in the couch. Toby makes us all coffee and then we start to chat.

Toby: So how was your Christmas?

Peter: Well. Spencer, there's something you should know.

Toby's POV:

Spencer puts he coffee down as she listens to her dads news.

Spencer: Has something happened?

Veronica: I'm so sorry Spencer!

Veronica bursts into tears.

Spencer: Will someone tell em what's going on?

Peter: It's your sister. She's dead.

As soon as Peter says the word dead, Spencer's body stiffens. She sits there, staring into space, not saying a word.

Peter: Come here.

Her dad hugs her and so do I. I kiss her forehead and I can feel tears falling down her face. She finally says something.

Spencer: I know we were never close and list contact, but she was my sister. I loved her.

Veronica: I know you did, and we did to.

Spencer: How did she go?

Peter: She was in a car accident.

Veronica: Georgia will be coming to stay with you.

Spencer: I'm sorry, who's Georgia?

Veronica: Who's Georgia? She's your niece.

Spencer: She has a daughter? I had no idea! How old is she?

Veronica: 12

Spencer: So for 12 years, she had a kid and I didn't know about it, and you didn't bother to tell me?

Peter: We assumed you knew. And when we realised yo didn't, we contacted Melissa and she asked us not to say anything!

Spencer: Did she say why?

Spencer's POV:

Veronica: No.

We all hear a car pull up. Someone knocks on the door and Toby answers it.

Social Worker: Hello. My name is Sandra and this is Georgia McKenzie Rolland.

A pre-teen, dressed in a t-shirt and ripped jeans with a denim jacket steps in the house. The social worker puts her bags on the floor and Georgia looks around the room. I wipe my tears and get up to greet her. I'm now standing in front oh her.

Spencer: Hi Georgia, I'm your auntie. Auntie Spencer.

Georgia: Hi. Are you my uncle?

Toby: Yes, it's nice to meet you.

Georgia: Do you have kids, cause I can see toys lying around?

Spencer: Yes, sorry about the mess. Isabella, Mason, can you come here please?

The kids immediately walk in and stand next to me.

Mason: Mom, who's that?

Spencer: Kids say hello to your cousin Georgia.

Isabella/Mason: Hello Georgia.

Spencer: I hope that you feel welcome here.

Toby: I'll show you around whilst your aunt talks to the social worker.

Georgia: Ok.

The two leave and then I sit back on the couch.

Sandra: I'm sure you have many questions.

Spencer: Only a few. Is she enrolled in a school yet?

Sandra: Yes, roseweood middle school.

Spencer: Whens her birthday?

Sandra: March 20th.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Toby's POV:

It's been 2 months since Georgia arrived at our house. We had an amazing time in New- York, and she's settled in well at school. I'm now about to drop the kids at school.

Georgia: Toby, can I go to my friends house after school?

Toby: Yes, make sure you sort out how your gonna get home.

Georgia: Thanks, could you pick me up?

Toby: I can't, I'm doing overtime at work today, maybe Spencer can.

Georgia: Ok.

I drop them all off at school and then drive to work. I'm working through some cases when my cell phone starts ringing.

Toby: Hello?

School: Hello, is this Toby?

Toby: Yes, can I ask who I'm speaking to?

School: The receptionist if Rosewood Middle School.

Toby: Ok. Why are you calling me?

School: We was wondering if Georgia Mackenzie Rolland was with you?

Toby: No, why would she be with me? Wait, has something happened?

School: She skipped her first 2 classes today.

Toby: Well, she seemed normal this morning. She asked me if she could go to a friends house after school. I said yes.

School: Toby, I think you should meet us at the hospital.

Toby: Why?

School: I've just been told that Georgia was found in the bathroom, unconscious. I think she's badly injured.

Toby: What? Is she ok?

Spencer's POV:

Im notified by my husband that our niece is in the hospital after being attacked in the school bathroom. Me and him are sitting in her room, in the two chairs, either side of her bed.

Spencer: Who could of done this to her?

Toby: I don't know, but when I find out, they are gonna be in trouble.

Spencer: That's right.

Toby: Hey, she's waking up!

Spencer: Georgia, can you hear me?

Georgia: Mom?

Spencer: No, not mom sweetie. Your auntie Spencer.

Georgia: Oh, what happened?

Spencer: You don't remember?

Georgia: Wait, I do!

Spencer: What?

Georgia: Well, before my first class, I went to the bathroom. When I was washing my hands, three girls cam in. They cornered me and started to kick and punch me. Then one of them grabbed me by my hair to the toilet and flushed my head. I think I was then dragged again to the sink and had my head hit a few time in the edge.

Toby: Sounds brutal.

Spencer: Who are these girls?

Georgia: Their names are Shelly, Katy and Ruby.

Spencer: Are they in your class?

Georgia: Yes.

Toby: How long has this been going on?

Georgia: What do you mean?

Toby: The bullying? This is bullying Georgia and something needs to be done!

Toby's POV:

We wait a further 3 hours before the police come in to speak to us. Georgia is sleeping, but we know some facts.

Officer 1: Has she mentioned who was bullying her?

Toby: Yes, she said their names were Shelly, Katy and Ruby.

Officer 1: And do you know how long it's been going on?

Spencer: She said its started about a week after starting at the school.

Officer 2: Ok. Thank you. We are going to talk to her principal and we will go from there.

Toby: Will they be punished for attempted murder?

Officer 2: I don't think they meant to almost kill her.

Toby: Really? What if she never woke up, what if it was a whole lot more serious.

Officer 2: We will talk to the girls and their parents. Something is going to be done about this. Weather it's that they get a sentence or they get excluded from school.

Spencer: Ok.

The officers leave and then I go and picked the kids up. I take them home and then Toby comes home after another hour.

Spencer: Is there any change?

Toby: She's feeling better. The doctor said she is gonna be discharged in a couple of days. Thank god there is no damage to her brain. Just bruising to her skull.

Spencer: That's good. I'm gonna make up a bag for her and take it down tomorrow.

Toby: Ok. She asked for her phone charger as well.

Spencer: I'll put that in first.

Spencer goes upstairs whilst I make dinner for the kids. She comes back down with a blue and black small duffle bag. We eat dinner and then she quickly takes it down to the hospital. When she gets back, the kids are asleep and I'm in the shower. When I finally get into my pyjamas, Spencer is asleep in her clothes, with her shoes still on.

Toby: Spencer, you can't sleep in your clothes.

Spencer: I'm tired.

Spencer's POV:

I wake up the next day. I asked Hanna if I could have the day off so I could stay at the hospital with Georgia, and she granted me permission.

Doctor: Georgia has recovered very quickly. Quicker than expected.

Spencer: Her mother must be watching over her.

Doctor: Yes.

Georgia: Spencer, could I have some water please?

I get Georgia a cup of water from the machine as she slowly wakes and sits up.

Georgia: Thank you.

She takes a sip and puts it on the table.

Spencer: How you feeling?

Georgia: Much better. Actually, I feel like I'm ready to go home.

Doctor: Well, by the looks of your records, you are ready to go home.

Georgia: Great.

Doctor: I'll just go and get the discharge papers.

I help Georgia change into her own clothes. By the time we are finished, the doctor comes back with the papers. I sign them and we head home.

Georgia: Spencer, when can I return to school?

Spencer: Now, you are my responsibility. But, I'm not gonna keep you from your education. So, you can return whenever you feel ready.

Georgia: Can I go back tomorrow?

Spencer: If you really want to, like I said, I'm not going to keep you from your education.

Georgia: Thanks. Spencer, can I talk to you?

Spencer: Of course.

Georgia sits with me on the couch.

Georgia: This is gonna sound crazy, but, when I was sleeping, my mom came to see me.

Toby's POV:

I arrive home with my children. As soon as I walk through the door, I see my wife and niece sleeping. I decide to wake them up.

Spencer: Hey.

Toby: Hey, how's Georgia?

Spencer: She's fine.

Georgia: What?

Spencer: It's ok, your fine.

Georgia: Oh. I'm gonna have a bath, is that ok?

Spencer: You live here, you don't have to ask.

Georgia: Sorry, I forgot.

Spencer: Call me if you need anything.

Georgia goes up stairs and I sit with Spencer in the couch.

Toby: So how have you been?

Spencer: I've been great.

Toby: Right, I'm gonna go have a shower and then I'll start dinner.

Spencer: No, you've had a hard day at work, I'll cook.

Toby: Ok, what will you cook?

Spencer: Do you remember the first ever meal I cooked for you?

Toby: I don't recall.

Spencer: Mac and cheese of course!

Toby: Right, I remember that you burnt it and we had to go and buy one

Spencer: Yeah, whatever!

Georgia: Spencer, could you get me a towel please, I forgot to pick one up?

Spencer: Just a second.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

6 Months Later

Spencer's POV:

It's been 6 months since Georgia moved in with us. Aria and Hanna are doing great with their baby's. Allison and Emily moved back to rosewood about 3 months ago, they didn't like it in New-York. At the moment, the kids are at school. I'm at work with Hanna and Helen.

Helen: My husband just texted me, he needs me at home.

Hanna: Go, family is more important

Helen: Thanks.

Helen hugs us and then leaves.

Hanna: So how's Georgia?

Spencer: She's good.

Hanna: And Isabella and Mason?

Spencer: Same, they're good.

I get up to check something, when my phone rings.

Toby: Hey Spencer.

Spencer: Toby, aren't you on duty?

Toby: Yeah, forget about that. So you know how the kids break up for summer in three weeks?

Spencer: Yeah?

Toby: I was wondering if you would like to go on holiday to Australia?

Spencer: Australia? How are we going to afford it?

Toby: I know we will.

Spencer: Um, ok? The kids will love it!

Toby: Ok, I'll book the tickets later tonight. I love you.

Spencer: I love you to.

Toby's POV:

I end the call and then sign out of work. I'm leaving early because Tanner said I could. I get home and about 4 hours later, Georgia, Mason, Isabella and Spencer walk through the door.

Spencer: Georgia, I'm very disappointed in you. I'm grounding you for 3 days. It also means that I need you to hand over your phone.

Georgia: Fine.

Georgia hands her phone to Spencer and then runs upstairs.

Isabella and Mason go outside and play.

Toby: What did Georgia do so wrong to get grounded?

Spencer: She got detention, for not doing her homework and being highly disruptive in class.

Toby: She's probably still missing her mom.

Spencer: Probably, but it's no excuse.

Toby: Hmm. I'm gonna book the tickets now.

Spencer: Ok.

I spend about two hours talking with the travel agents and sorting out the holiday and things like that.

Spencer: Georgia, Isabella, Mason! Dinners ready.

The kids come down and we all it at the table.

Spencer: Georgia, would you like to talk about your day, the good bits?

I don't get a reply.

Spencer: Georgia-

Toby: Georgia, your aunt is speaking to you. Whenever someone is speaking to you, it is rude to ignore them. Answer her!

Georgia: Don't you guys get it?

Spencer: Get what?

Georgia: It doesn't matter.

Spencer's POV:

Toby: Yes it does!

Georgia: Fine, you wanna know?

Toby/Spencer: Yes!

Georgia: Ok. When my mom died, I was so confused, as anyone would be. I couldn't sleep, I wouldn't eat. I had no idea who you were, I was scared to come to rosewood, away from where I grew up. When my dad left when I was four, it killed me inside. I wish I could stay with him now, but he doesn't want me. I still have nightmares of when I was told that my mom died? I don't think you would understand because she wasn't your mom was she? Your mom is still alive, mine isn't. The reason why I ended up in the hospital, was because if have been bullied since I started at the school. For the way I look, for the way I dress and for so many more things. I'm tired of not being able to tell the truth, having to tell them I'm adopted. I dint want people to tease me because of my dead mom! Don't you dare tell me that you understand because I know you don't. As much as I love being around my family, aunts, uncles, cousins, all it reminds me of is my mom. I miss her more and more everyday and I don't know how to deal with it. I can't concert rate on my school work and homework because it reminds me of mom, when she'd help me. Did no one tell you i am partially dyslexic? No, I didn't think so. So don't pretend that you know everything is ok, because it isn't. I'm not ok and I never will be.

Georgia is crying badly.

Spencer: If that's how you feel then we can help you. We can help you with your dyslexia. We can help you to feel better about yourself.

Georgia: I know. And I am so grateful that you took me in when I could have gone into care, but I think I would be better if with Grandma and Grandpa.

Spencer: If that's what you want.

Georgia: Look I'm sorry. I just miss my mom. I should be over it by now.

I get up and hug Georgia.

Spencer: No you shouldn't. To get over the death of someone you love, especially a parent, takes years. And I know I don't understand, but I sort of do from my friend Aria, she lost her dad to a house fire. She still isn't over it, but she gets on with life everyday as it comes to her, but she still thinks about him.

Georgia: I know. I'm sorry.

Spencer: Don't be.

Toby's POV:

After dinner, Georgia goes upstairs and Spencer follows her. A few hours later, everyone is fast asleep. Me and Spencer decided to take Georgia's stuff round after they have confirmed that she can stay. We wake up the next day. Instead of me taking the kids to school, Spencer does because she has and earlier start.

Spencer: I'll see you later.

Toby: Ok. I love you.

Spencer: I love you to.

I give my wife a peck on the lips and then get out of bed to have a shower. When I get out, a sudden feeling of sickness washes over me. I throw up in the toilet and then sit down on my bed. I put some everyday clothes on and then call work and tell them that I'm sick. About 8 hours later, my wife comes home, without Georgia. I'm sleeping in the couch, but I can still sort of hear stuff.

Spencer: Kids, be quiet, you father is sleeping.

I feel Spencer come and sit on the edge of the soda. She runs her fingers through my hair and that's when I fully wake up.

Spencer: Hey, what's wrong you don't look to good?

Toby: Oh, it's nothing, is as sick this morning after my shower.

Spencer: Are you ok?

Toby: Like I said, I'm sure it's nothing.

Spencer: Ok. Anyway, my parents said that Georgia can stay with the, if she wants to. I'm gonna take her stuff over now, will you be ok with the kids?

Toby: Yeah.

Spencer: Ok, I love you.

Toby: I love you to.

Spencer goes upstairs. I close my eyes but don't actually go to sleep. I hear her tell the kids to wake me up if they need anything. Then k hear her come downstairs about 30 minutes later with all of Georgia's stuff. I hear her leave the house and then the kids come running down.

Isabella: Daddy, can I play with my play dough?

Spencer's POV:

I arrive home to fine the kids being entertained by sticking stickers all over Toby's face. I can tell he's ok with it because he isn't sleeping.

Spencer: Hey you two, what you doing?

Isabella We are making daddy look like a sticker monster!

Spencer: Well, leave him alone now. He's not very well and if you catch what he's got, you'll be in trouble.

The kids run away upstairs. Toby sits up and I sit with him. He starts to take the stickers off.

Spencer: How could you be so stupid?

Toby: What are you talking about Spencer?

Spencer: The kids were climbing all over you and you know perfectly well that your sick. If they get sick to, I swear to god, I will kill you.

Toby: What, so if the kids get sick your gonna run me over with the lawn mower, or get a mallet and hit me over the head or something drastic like that.

Spencer: How dare you!

Toby: How dare I? How dare you?

But this time, me and Spencer are standing, facing each other and shouting.

Spencer: How dare I? What have done?

Toby: Your controlling!

Spencer: I'm controlling? I'm being protective, maybe a little over the top, but that's ok, is it not?

Toby: I'm not saying-

I cut him off.

Spencer: No, it's exactly what your saying, you think I'm a control freak and I shouldn't be acting like this around my children.

Toby: You know what? Yeah, cause that's exactly what I think of my wife that I love.

Spencer: If you loved me, you wouldn't be acting like a fucking asshole!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Toby's POV:

It's been 3 days since me and Spencer had a fight. It ended with her slapping me across the face and then I just walked to our bedroom and slammed the door. At the moment, I'm at home and so is she and Hanna is here as it's the weekend. The kids are spending time with Georgia and their grandparents.

Toby: Can we talk.

Spencer: There it is again!

Toby: Spencer?!

Spencer: Is it me or can you hear that really fucking annoying buzzing sound that is constantly being a PAIN IN THE ASS.

Spencer turns to me with widened eyes when she says pain in the ass. She turns back to Hanna.

Hanna: Look, I'm gonna go, cause we are just sitting in silence. What's the point. I'm gonna leave and let you talk.

Hanna storms out the house.

Spencer: Now look what you did!

Toby: What I did? That was your fault!

Spencer: I hate fighting with you, but your being a bastard.

Toby: I'm being a bastard? Your being a bitch!

Spencer: Oh come on, that's not fair?

Toby: Oh, so it's ok for you to call me a pain in the ass, a bastard and a fucking asshole? But if I did that to you, then it's not fair? How does that work soccer? How?

Spencer: Ok, ok! I'm sorry.

Toby: Me to. Like you said, I hate fighting with you. I love you and this fighting is pathetic.

Spencer: Come here.

I walk to Spencer and wrap my arms around her.

Spencer: Make up sex?

Spencer's POV:

It's now been 2 weeks since me and To y had our big argument. I didn't mean to hit him, and I think he knows it.

Toby: Babe, I'm going to pick up the kids.

Spencer: Ok. On your way back, can you pick up a boy's birthday card please, it's for Ezra.

Toby: Sure.

Spencer: Ok, I love you.

Toby: I love you to.

Toby leaves and returns about 40 minutes later, with the kids, and a card. The kids play in their bedrooms, whilst me and Toby cook dinner together.

Spencer: By the way, Aria is taking Ezra away for his birthday this year as a surprise. They are going for a week so for a couple of days Ella is watching them, then for the rest of the week, Jade and Oliver are staying at friends and Maddie is staying with us. I hope you don't mind?

Toby: Of course not.

Spencer: Is Georgia still coming to Australia with us?

Toby: I don't know, but I think she should. She hasn't had a holiday abroad since the death of her mom, so, maybe it will help.

Spencer: Ok. Right, can you make sure that the kids get a up I bath please, and make sure Mason has everything cause he has his day trip to New-York tomorrow.

Toby: I will, where's the check list?

Spencer: On the coffee table.

Toby: Ok.

Toby grabs the paper and goes upstairs. I hear the kids get in their baths and then Toby comes down with a small backpack for Mason for tomorrow. The kids come down with their pyjamas on.

Spencer: Dinners ready.

I take it to the table and everybody starts to eat. I cooked burgers with a side of chips and salad.

Isabella: This is delicious!

Toby's POV:

I wake up the next day, a bit earlier and take Mason to school. I make sure that he is on his school bus safely before driving to work. I get to work, but this is no normal day… There's been an accident. An ambulance was clearly driving, it flipped and chars he'd into the police station.

Toby: Oh my god? Is everyone ok?

Officer 1: Im not sure. I think some people are still inside. I think a mother came with her children for some reason.

Toby: Im going in.

Tanner: Toby you can't. A fire has just broke out. We need to wait for the fire department.

Toby: And how long will that take?

Tanner tries to hold me back, but I run towards the broken building. I get inside, it's really smokey, things falling from above. I can hear a screaming.

Woman: Hello? Can anyone hear me? I'm stuck with my children! Help us please!

Toby: Hello? It's ok, I'm gonna get you out!

Woman: Oh god bless you sir.

I pull the rubble off the woman and then help her and her child out of the building. They get to safety and then the woman realises that her son is missing.

Woman: Wait, my son is still inside.

The woman tries to go back in but I pull her back.

Toby: I'll get him out, I promise. What's his name?

Woman: Jackson.

I run back to the building which now has a fire blazing through it.

Toby: JACKSON!

Jackson: I'm over here.

Toby: Keep saying that and I'll find you!

Jackson: IM OVER HERE.

Spencer's POV:

I'm at home when I get a call from Toby.

Spencer: Toby, where are you?

I can hear him coughing a bit.

Spencer: Are you ok?

Toby: There was an accident when I got to work. An ambulance crashed into the police station and a fire started. I managed to save a woman and her two children, but I've got burns on my hands.

Spencer: Oh my god! Are you ok?

Toby: I'm fine. I think I have a bit of smoke inhalation.

Spencer: I'm coming o the hospital.

Toby: But!

Spencer: No buts! I'm coming, weather you like it or not!

I end the call and usher Isabella into the car. I quickly drop them at Hanna's and drive to the hospital. I get there and when I get to the cubicle that Toby was slotted into, I stare at his hands in horror. I can feel the tears rolling down my face.

Toby: Say something.

Spencer: I..I..I can't!

I run out into the girls bathroom. I know he hasn't followed me. O wash my face so it doesn't look like I've been crying. Then I take a deep breath and step out. I walk back to his cubicle where the nurse is dressing his burns.

Spencer: I'm sorry.

Nurse: I'll leave you two alone.

Spencer: Thanks.

Toby: I'm sorry.

Spencer: No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run of like that. It was wrong. The thing is, since I was 18 years old, for 12 years, you have risked your life for something you love. The job you love and I'm not gonna stop you from doing that. I'm just terrified that your gonna get more hurt than a few burns. Yes they leave scars, but not in here.

Toby's POV:

Spencer gestures to her heart.

Spencer: But if I ever find out that you have been injured and its life threatening or even dead, it will scars and not just in my heart.

Toby: Ok. I, sorry, I just didn't want the mom and kids to die.

Spencer: I get that.

Toby: I'm sorry.

(Little Ezria moment from when him and Aria are in his apartment after Ezra got shot)

Spencer: I never want to hear you say sorry again.

With this, Spencer slowly pushes our lips together. We break and smile. Spencer wipes her tears. A few hours later, we leave the hospital. Everybody has been let of work for about 6-10 weeks whilst repair works start in the police station.

Spencer: Right. I'm gonna go get Mason and Isabella from Hanna. Hanna picked Mason up for me.

Toby: Ok. I love you.

Spencer: I love you to.

Spencer leaves. Whilst she is gone, I prepare dinner. But the time she gets back, dinner is all set on the table.

Spencer: Kids, take your shoes off, wash your hands and then come to the table please.

The kids do as they are told. We all start to eat and by the looks of their faces, I think they enjoy the food. Hours later, we are all in bed. We are due to go to Australia in 2 weeks and 3 days. I have to go to the doctor in 4 days so they can tell me weather I'm able to fly or not. At about 2:30 am, I'm woken up but the noise of crying and the sound of throwing up coming from the bathroom. It doesn't sound like, the kids, so it must be Spencer. I get out of bed and find her crouching but the toilet, almost throwing her guts up.

Toby: Spencer are you ok?

Spencer: I..I think I might be pregnant.

As soon as Spencer says the word pregnant, my whole body freezes. Spencer wipes her mouth and continues to cry.

Spencer: Say something.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Spencer's POV:

After the shock of realising that I could be pregnant, I went back to bed as usual. I woke up at about 6:30 and couldn't get back to sleep. I'm lying awake, with Toby next to me.

Spencer: Morning.

Toby: Morning.

I roll onto my side to face Toby.

Spencer: Look, about last night-

Toby cuts me off.

Toby: Last night. Our worlds changed forever. I mean, you could be carrying our third child.

Spencer: Are you happy or angry?

Toby: Why would I be angry?

Toby quickly puts his palm on my flat stomach and then I put my hand on his.

Spencer: Do you think we are even ready for another baby?

Toby: I don't know, I mean, it's happening.

Spencer: Hmm. Wait…

I run to the bathroom and start throwing up. Toby follows me and holds my hair back. Once I'm done. I stand up, wipe my mouth and then Toby hugs me to his chest. I start to cry again.

Toby: Hey, what's wrong?

Spencer: The thing is, I know this is gonna sound bad, but I don't want another baby!

Toby: Why?

Spencer: I don't know, I just don't want one.

Toby: Maybe it will change you mind.

Spencer: YOUR NOT LISTENING!

I push away from my husband.

Toby's POV:

Spencer: It may be our child, but it is my body!

Toby: So what your saying is we should just get rid of it?

Spencer: No, I'm just not ready for another baby.

Toby: So what do you suggest?

Spencer: Well if it turns out that am actually pregnant, then we will have to keep it.

Toby: I can't listen to this!

I storm out the bathroom and slam the door, making Spencer jump. Minutes later, I find her trying to turn me around as I'm walking.

Spencer: Toby. Toby. Toby, listen to me!

I turn around to her, but don't look at her face.

Spencer: Look at me!

I look at her.

Spencer: There is a baby inside of me. My baby, our baby.

She grabs my hand and put it on her stomach again.

Toby: Spencer.

Spencer: I can't be selfish and get rid of this baby. We made this and we are not going to waste it.

Toby: Ok.

Spencer: Ok.

I hug Spencer. A few hours later, we drop the kids off at school together and then she drives me to work. After work, she picks me up again and we go to the doctors clinic. Aria has got the kids. Now we are in the small room, waiting to see our baby.

Doctor: So, let's have a look at your baby.

The doctor squirts the gel on and moves the ultrasound. She moves it for about 5 minutes before looking concernd.

Spencer's POV:

I lay in the bed as the doctor searches more and more.

Doctor: Excuse me for a minute.

The doctor leaves and then returns shortly after.

Doctor: Um, well. You have twins.

Toby almost chokes on the air he is breathing.

Toby: Did you say twins?

Doctor: Yeah.

Spencer: Oh my god. Can I ask, how far along am i?

Doctor: About 2 weeks.

Spencer: Oh.

We leave the clinic and drive to get the kids. Now we are at home.

Toby: Kids, could you come in here please?

The kids come in and sit in the couch.

Toby: Your mother has so,etching to tell you.

Isabella: What?

Spencer: We are gonna have another baby!

Mason: Wait, what?

Spencer: Actually two, it's twins.

Isabella: Leaping lizards!

Toby: We have a little Annie fan in the house!

We chuckle.

Spencer: Are you excited?

Mason: Yes!

Toby's POV:

It's been a almost a week since we found out about the twins. Spencer has a tincy wincy bump, but it's there.

Spencer: Toby, could you come here please?

I walk into the hallway, where I find the ladder, leading into the attic. I wanted to get the kids baby books out.

Spencer goes to step down on the ladder. But misses her step and falls. I drop my phone and like a flash of lightning, I'm catching my wife in my arms.

Spencer: Thanks.

Toby: Be careful. Next time you never know what could happen.

Spencer: I will.

I help Spencer up and then I get the box of the kids baby books and stuff down from the attic.

Toby: Before I go to work, are you sure your ok?

Spencer: Yes. Here's your phone.

Spencer hands me my cracked phone. It isn't that bad, but it's still cracked.

Toby: Right, I'm going to work, doctors after and then I'm coming home. Are you ok to pick up the kids from school?

Spencer: Yes, Georgia is coming round for dinner tonight.

Toby: Ok.

I kiss Spencer goodbye then head off for my last day at work. The kids time table changed and all schools are breaking up early. I get off work and head to the doctors. When I get home, I notice that Georgia is already here. When I walk into the kitchen, I'm greeted by my wife.

Spencer: Hey.

Toby: Hey.

Spencer: What did the doctor say?

Toby: He said I'll be fine, and if there are any problems, just ring him.

Spencer's POV:

Georgia has now gone back to my parents house. At the moment, I'm laying in bed.

Spencer: You excited for Australia?

Toby: Yeah. Im sure our four kids will as well.

Spencer: The twins won't know, silly.

Toby: I'm just kidding.

Spencer: Whatever, night. I love you.

Toby: I love you to.

Toby switches off his lamp and then turns on his side and puts his arm over me. I wake up the next day by running to the bathroom and throwing up. Once I'm done, I return to bed and a few minutes later Toby wakes up.

Toby: Hey, how did you sleep?

Spencer: Not good. I woke up about 5 times to throw up.

Toby: Oh come here.

Toby hugs me as we sit up in bed. Not long after, we get out of bed, have a shower and then eat breakfast with the kids.

Isabella: Mom, when are we going on holiday?

Spencer: In 3 days.

Toby: Wait, you changed our flight?

Spencer: I'm sorry, are you mad?

Toby: Mad? Of course! I had plans to go and see Wayne in L.A!

Spencer: I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you!

Toby: You should have asked me about changing our flight date! I haven't seen Wayne since the siege! Out of all the stupid things you could have done, this had to be it!

Spencer: I'm sorry ok, I can change it back!

Toby: No, the damage is done! And it will be too expensive.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Toby's POV:

It's the day after mine and Spencer's argument. I finally managed to forgive her and arranged another day with Wayne to meet up.

Spencer: Toby, I'm taking the kids to do some last minute shopping.

Toby: Ok. Could you get me some flip flops please.

Spencer: Yeah, what size?

Toby: 12.

Spencer: Ok.

Spencer leaves with the kids and I decide to get the suitcases down from the attic. When they get home, I'm sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper.

Toby: Hey, how come your back so early?

Spencer: Oh, it wasn't busy. Here's your flip flops.

Toby: Thanks. What did you get for yourself and the kids?

Spencer: I got the kids another outfit each and some sandals and for me I got a new summer dress. Look.

I look up from the paper to see my wife holding a white dress against her body.

Spencer: What do you think?

Toby: You, um, look amazing!

Spencer: Thanks, and there's plenty more where that came from.

My wife gives me a seductive smile and then walks upstairs. I follow her and help her pack some stuff.

Toby: What do you want for dinner?

Spencer: How about pizza?

Toby: Ok.

Spencer: I'll put the oven on.

Spencer's POV:

I go downstairs and turn the oven on and get the pizza out from the freezer. Toby comes downstairs and starts to make a drink.

Toby: Shit.

I'm sorting out fries to go with the pizza, when my socks become suddenly soaked with a mysterious liquid. I turn around and look at the floor to see that orange juice is spreading over the floor.

Spencer: Here.

I grab some tissue and hand Toby a cloth.

Toby: Sorry.

Spencer: Accidents happen.

We finish clearing the spillage up and I continue to cook dinner. About 25 minutes later, me and my family are sitting round the table, eating our dinner.

Mason: Mom, can I bring my action figures to Australia?

Spencer: Only two.

Mason: But I can't choose between Max and Zen and Marlon.

Spencer: Well, it's two or nothing.

Mason: Fine!

Isabella: Mom, can I take woody and buzz?

Spencer: Yes.

We finish up dinner and then sit on the couch with two bowls of popcorn watching 'The Lion King'. The kids fall asleep, so me and Toby carry them up to bed. We go to bed ourselves. In the morning, I finish packing our stuff whilst Toby takes the kids to the park. Toby comes back with McDonald's for all of us.

Toby: Hey, did you manage ok?

Spencer: Yeah, what did you get?

Toby: I got you a Big Mac and a large Coke.

Spencer: You read my mind.

Toby's POV:

At 11:30 pm tonight, me, my wife, Georgia and our two kids will be heading to the airport for our 20 hour flight. Yes the kids might get restless from being on the plane for so long, but me and Spencer decided it would just be easier to get one flight instead of multiple.

Spencer: Toby, stay awake. We only have 4 hours till we leave. Let the Georgia and the kids sleep whilst I make sure they have their stuff.

Toby: Sorry

Spencer: Actually, wake the kids up. Then they will sleep for a bit on the plane.

Toby: Ok.

I wake the kids up. They moan but they fully wake up. Spencer takes our stuff downstairs and puts it by the door. Then, me and the kids go down stairs and sit on the couch. I give them some water to fully wake them up.

Spencer: Right, kids, if your going to take some stuff on the plane with you, can you get it packed in your backpacks?

Isabella: Which one?

Spencer: You use your Minnie Mouse one and Mason, you use your Captain America.

Mason: Ok.

Georgia: I've already got mine.

Spencer: Good girl.

The kids go upstairs and return with their backpacks.

Spencer: Toby, have you got the passports?

Toby: Spencer, we have 3 hours and 30 minutes.

Spencer: I know, but get it done now and then we don't have to do it later!

Toby: Ok, I'll get them now.

3 hours later.

We are now at the airport, boarding our plane. Georgia, Isabella and Mason are all sitting in one row and me and Toby are in the middle isle.

Spencer: You ready?

Spencer's POV:

We've been in the air for about 13 hours. We have been given some food and the Georgia and the kids have slept a lot more than I thought. Right now, Toby's is sleeping, with his mouth open. I get out my phone and take a picture. About 30 minutes later, he wakes up.

Toby: Hey. Slept much?

Spencer: A bit. How's was your sleep with the mouth wide open?

Toby: Wait what?

Spencer: Look.

I show him the photo and he just laughs.

Toby: How are the kids?

I lean forward so Toby can see them. They are sleeping, with their heads touching.

Toby: How long of the flight left have we got?

Spencer: A while, about 7 hours.

Toby: I wish we never got a direct flight.

Spencer: Well, we can't just get off.

Toby: I know. I'm gonna go to the bathroom.

Toby gets out of his seat and then comes back. When he sits back down, there's an announcement.

Captain: Lady's and gentlemen, good afternoon. I hope you all slept well. You might be wondering what this announcement is for, but it's important, so listen up. We have picked up signals of strong winds. So we would like everyone to strap the belts until further notice. Flight attendants, please take your seats. Thank you.

I quickly clip the kids belts as tight as it will go and then I do mine. The strong winds eventually do come, but they are not as bad as we suspected. About 30 minutes after the turbulence, we are given permission to undo our belts.

Toby: You ok?

Spencer: I'm fine, the baby's are kicking again.

Toby: Are you sure your ok?

Toby's POV:

We have finally got off the plane. It's about 8:00 am. We get to our 5 star hotel. We sleep for quite a few hours. We wake up at about 1:00 and head down to the pool. The kids play whilst me and Spencer relax on the sun beds. We are both sunbathing when a waiter approaches us.

Waiter: Hey, could I offer you some cocktails?

Spencer: Thank you.

We take the cocktails.

Waiter: We have some activities going on in the next 5 days, and there's a pool party tonight. It's starts at 8:00. The crèche is open till 11:00.

Toby: Thank you, we probably will come. Thanks for the cocktails.

The waiter leaves.

Toby: This cocktail tastes amazing.

Spencer: And they are off!

Spencer puts her hand in the side of her stomach.

Spencer: I know I that you can't really feel kicking at this stage, but these two are little fighters.

Toby: Let's feel.

Spencer guides my hand to where the baby's are. I don't really feel it that much. I return to my position, when the kids come over.

Georgia: Can we get some ice cream?

Spencer: Yeah. Where's Isabella?

Mason: She's in the pool.

I look over to where Georgia is pointing. Nine of us can see Isabella. Me and Spencer stand up and then there's a screaming.

Isabella: Help me!

Panic sets in when I see Isabella drowning in the middle of the pool. I drop my cocktail and it smashes on the floor. I run to the pool and jump in. I swims to Isabella and drag her out. I lay her on the side of the pool. Spencer runs over to her and kneel beside her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Spencer's POV:

I'm crying as Isabella struggles for air. She is coughing and struggling for air. She finally stops coughing. She's breathing fine, but her face has gone red and she's crying.

Spencer: It's ok baby. Take it easy.

Everyone that was crowded clears and then Toby carry's Isabella to our sun beds. He lays her down with him. Shortly after, a couple of people that work at the hotel come over.

Staff 1: Is your daughter ok?

Spencer: She fine thanks.

Staff 2: Ok, is there anything that you need?

Spencer: Yes, could you get a water with ice please, and a straw.

Staff 2: Of course.

The staff members leave and then Georgia and Mason return with an ice cream each, and one for Isabella. Mason goes to hand it to Isabella but I stop him.

Spencer: Thank you sweetie, but your sister needs to rest.

Isabella: Momma,mi want the ice cream!

Spencer: Ok, slowly though.

I take the ice cream in a cone from Mason and hand it to my daughter. Mason and Georgia finish and then run off for the water slides. At about 6:30, we go inside. We go up to our room and get changed. Then we go for dinner at about 7:00. After we finish, me and Toby take the kids to the crèche and me and Toby head to the pool for the pool party.

Staff: Are you ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

Staff: I said, are you ready?

Everyone: YEAH!

The clack son sounds and everyone jumps into the pool. Music is blasting, foam is being sprayed and there's bubbles. I wrap my legs round Toby's waist as he give me a piggy back in the water. He chucks me off and then we make out behind a slide, still in the water.

Toby's POV:

We return to the main part of the party and have loads of fun. A few hours later the party ends. We pick the kids up and go back up to our room. Whilst they are asleep, me and Spencer shower. Then we get into bed.

Spencer: I love you.

Toby: And I love you.

I kiss my wife and hen fall asleep with her in my arms. We wake up the next day with the kids jumping on us.

Spencer: Careful.

The kids sit on the bed.

Mason: Can we go to the safari?

Isabella: Can we, can we, can we?

Georgia: Please?

Toby: How about it babe?

Spencer: Ok.

We get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. After we have eaten, we get a taxi to the Safari park. 6 hours later, we return. When we get back to the hotel, we get into our swim suits and head to the pool for a bit. The kids go and play and me and Spencer decide to go back in the pool.

Spencer: How about water slides?

Toby: Are you sure, are you even allowed if your pregnant?

Spencer: Only the small ones.

Toby: Fine.

Me and Spencer have about 6 round of the slides before laying on a sun bed together.

Georgia: Ow!

When Georgia shouts, she instantly wake both of us up. She's lying on her front on the floor.

Spencer: What are you doing down there?

Spencer's POV:

I help Georgia up. She has a scratch on her knee and a bit of sun burn on her shoulders.

Spencer: Put som sunscreen on your shoulders please.

Georgia: Ok.

Georgia does as she's told and then goes back in the pool.

Spencer: I'm gonna get some drinks, what do you want?

Toby: Can you get me a sex on the beach and a Harvey floor banger?

Spencer: Seriously?

Toby: Im just kidding. Can I have a vodka Coke please.

Spencer: That's more like it.

Toby: Love you.

Spencer: Love you to.

I walk away and return with a tray with five drinks. I got juice for the kids and a vodka Coke for Toby and a Coke for me.

Spencer: Hey, I was gonna go to the shop to buy some candy, but I left my money in the safe in the room. Will you be ok down here?

Toby: I've got my money, here.

Spencer: No, it's fine.

Toby: Are you sure?

Spencer: Yes.

I kiss my husband on the cheek and then head inside. I'm in the elevator and just as the doors are closing, the man that approached me and Toby on our first day slides in.

Staff: Hey. How is your stay?

Spencer: Going good. I took my family to the safari park today.

Staff: Oh good. What's been your favourite part?

Spencer: Um, I think playing with the kids earlier.

Toby's POV:

I'm reading a book, when I hear a scream. I look up and see Spencer running towards me. She has tears streaming down her face. She collapses in my arms as I stand up.

Toby: Hey, what's wrong? Is it the baby's?

Spencer shakes her head.

Toby: Soencer, your scaring me, what's wrong?

Spencer: You know that man that told us about the pool party on our first day?

Toby: Yeah?

Spencer: He got into the same elevator as me. We chatted and then he pushed me up against a wall of the elevator. He grabbed my wrists and started to kiss my neck. I told him to stop. When the doors opened, I managed to get my wrists free. I pushed him to the floor and ran down the stairs.

Toby: Where is he?

Spencer: The restaurant, I think.

Toby: When I find him, I'm gonna kill him.

Spencer: Toby, please.

I storm off to find the little bastard that did this to my wife. She tries to stop me by pulling my arm, but I shake her off. I enter the restaurant and I catch him trying to sneak into the kitchen. I grab him by the back of his shirt.

Staff: Hey, what's up with you?

Toby: This.

I punch the guy with all my strength. I got him so hard, he flies to the floor. I now grab him from the front of his shirt. With my free hand, I keep punching him.

Staff: WHAT THE HELL! STOP!

Toby: No! Not until you realise what you did to my wife is wrong! She said no and you didn't stop. Im a cop back in America so I know how to deal with people like you.

Staff: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Toby: Listen here and you listen good.

Spencer's POV:

I tell the kids that I'm going to the bathroom, but really I'm going to find Toby. I run into the hotel and stop when I hear shouting coming from the restaurant. I run in and see Toby shouting at the man that assaulted me.

Spencer. TOBY, STOP!

I pull him away.

Toby: Stay away, from me, my wife and our kids! Do you understand me? I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

Staff: Yes!

Toby: Now piss off out of my sight before I get even more angry.

The man runs away. Toby turns to me and then hugs me, but I push him away.

Toby: What?

Spencer: Toby, if you went any further, you could have killed him?

Toby: So? He hurt you!

Spencer: Yeah, but if you got time for murder, I'd never see you again!

Toby: I'm sorry ok, I was only trying to protect you.

Spencer: I know. I love you.

Toby: I love you to.

Mine and Toby's hands connect as we walk back outside. When we get to our sun beds, we find the kids sleeping on them.

Spencer: This was meant to be a relaxing holiday, but so far, it's been a disaster!

Toby: Hey, don't get upset. I'm sorry I was so violent.

Spencer: It's not that.

Toby: What is is? Is it the baby's?

I don't answer Toby.

Toby: Spencer, what's happened? Are the baby's ok? ANSWER ME!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Toby's POV:

We arrived from our holiday in Australia about 7 days ago. Spencer eventually told me that she got a bit of bleeding, nothing major. I took her to a local hospital, and got a scan done. Everything was fine.

Spencer: Come on Toby! We are taking to kids for their sleep over at Hanna's and then we are going to a baby scan. I spoke to my doctor who told me to have one as soon as possible after we get back.

Toby: Ok.

We are now in the doctors clinic.

Doctor: Ok, everything seems to be fine. You need to come back in 3 months.

Spencer: Ok.

Now that we are home, I start making a snack for the two of us and Spencer lays on the couch.

Spencer: God,mi want the next 8 months to hurry up.

Toby: Me too.

I take over some sandwiches for me and Spencer. We finish eating and my wife falls asleep on the couch. I hate waking her, so instead of moving her, I get a blanket from the closet and lay it on her. A few hours later, she wake up. I go to hug her, but she runs to the bathroom. As she gets to the top of the stairs, I hear her shout…

Spencer: Next time you come upstairs, can you bring some cleaning stuff.

Toby: Consider it done.

I instantly realise that she didn't make it to the bathroom. Fill up a bucket with hot soapy water, grab a cloth and get some anti-bacterial spray and wipes.

I make my way upstairs with the items and find Spencer crouched down against a wall.

Toby: Hey, it's ok.

Spencer: The carpets gonna smell. We are gonna have to get a new one. We are supposed to be saving money, not spending it.

Toby: Don't worry. If it gets cleaned properly, it won't be a problem to us ever.

Spencer's POV:

It's been 5 months since the holiday. I'm around 6 months pregnant. Everything is going fine, at the moment… Anyway, Toby is now at work, the kids at school and I'm at work as well. I'm sitting behind the front desk, reading a magazine.

Hanna: How is baby one and baby two?

Spencer: They are doing fine.

Hanna: How far along are you?

Spencer: About 25 weeks.

Hanna: Oh ok. When are we having your baby shower?

Spencer: I have already told you that I don't want one!

Hanna: Fine.

Spencer: Look, I know your excited that your gonna be an aunt again, but you just gotta deal with the fact that I don't want the stress of a baby shower. Especially with all the people that I want there.

Hanna: Ok, but who would you want there that would make you stressed?

Spencer: I was about to say don't ask.

Hanna: Ok. What names have you got?

Spencer: For boys, Tommy and Joe and for girls, Lily and Rose.

Hanna: Cute. I'm gonna go to the store and I'll be back.

Spencer: Ok.

Hanna returns from the store. I needed to go to the bathroom. As she walks through the door, I step out of the bathroom. One hand on the wall to keep me standing and one hand in my head.

Hanna: Hey what's wrong?

Spencer: I've got a really bad headache. I think I pissed myself by accident.

Hanna: Don't worry. I did that loads of times when I was pregnant with my girls.

Spencer: Ok.

Toby's POV:

As soon as I got the worst phone call of my life, I race to the hospital, where I meet my wife who is in early labour.

Spencer: It's too soon, I'm only 25 weeks!

Doctor: We need to perform a emergency c-section as your babies are in distress.

Spencer: What?

Doctor: I'm afraid, you can't come in. Say your goodbyes because there is a chance that she won't survive.

Toby: Don't say that, she is a fighter!

Spencer: I love you Toby!

Toby: I love you to baby girl!

The hand of my beloved wife is pulled away from mine. The next two hours were agonising, but eventually, I notice that Spence is being taken to recovery. Before rushing to her side, I try to get into the room. I manage to catch a glimpse of my children's limp body's.

Toby: They're not breathing are they?

Doctor: It was a difficult delivery!

Toby: Let me see them!

Doctor: Please, you have to step back.

Toby: No, not until I see my kids!

He turns to a nurse who lets me see them. As soon as I'm as close as I'm allowed to be, I start to cry. The doctors manage to get them breathing. I say goodbye and go to see Spencer. I try to get more time with my little boy and girl, but it's refused. I'm now sitting at Spencer's bedside, holding her hand.

Spencer: Where are they?

Toby: It's ok baby.

Spencer: Where are my baby's?

Nurse: , you must calm down. Your children are in the ICCU.

Spencer: Why what's wrong with them?

Spencer's POV:

After finding out that my babies have a 50% chance of survival, my whole world starts to fall apart.

Toby: They are gonna be ok.

Spencer: I think we should get them named asap.

Toby: Instead of choosing one of the two names, how about Lily-Rose and Tommy-Joe?

Spencer: Your so sweet.

Toby: I'm gonna go home, get some things for you. You need to rest, you haven't had much sleep since your surgery.

Spencer: Don't leave me, please.

Toby: If that's what you want.

Spencer: Of course it's what I want.

Toby: Ok. I love you so much.

Spencer And I love you more.

Toby: Not possible.

Nurse: Knock, knock.

Me and Toby quickly break from our love filled kiss when a nurse walks in.

Nurse: We have updates about your children's conditions. Your daughter-

Spencer: Just so you know, our daughters name is Lily-Rose and our son is called Tommy-Joe.

Nurse: Ok. Lily-Rose and Tommy-Joe, their organs haven't been able to develop properly. They're lungs are smaller than average and their brains are not getting enough nutrition. They are in incubators and under 24 hour observation. They will most likely be left brain damaged if they make it.

Toby: is it just brain damage or is there more?

Nurse: Yes, Tommy-Joe is blind in both eyes and Lily-Rose is deaf in her left ear.

Spencer: Ok.

Toby's POV:

The twins have been fighting for life for the past 19 hours. Spencer is sleeping and all I can do is stay awake and think. Just as I get up to go the bathroom that is on the other side of the room, Spencer starts to wake up again. When her beautiful eyes flutter open, she just cries.

Spencer: There was probably something I could have done to stop the early labour.

Toby: We've been told that there was nothing that could have done to prevent it.

Spencer: Really, are you sure?

Toby: Look, they are going to pull through.

Just as I tell her that they will pull through, a doctor bursts in.

Doctor: Mr and Mrs Cavanaugh, I'm so sorry.

Spencer: No.

Spencer immediately jumps out of bed and runs out the room. I follow her and she's heading towards where our children are staying. When we get to the door way, the nurses are unhooking all their wires and tubes. Lily-Rose is wrapped in a punk blanket and Tommy-Joe is wrapped in a blue one.

Doctor: I'm so sorry.

We walk towards them. We stare at their pale faces, no colour in them at all.

Spencer: What happens now?

Doctor: Well, we keep them here until a funeral is arranged.

Toby: Do you want a funeral?

Spencer: Of course.

Doctor: Would you like us to call anyone for you?

I shake my head as Spencer screams into my chest.

Spencer: They are our babies! Do something!

Doctor: There's nothing we could have done, they were just too small.

Spencer: But they can't be gone, they just can't be.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Spencer's POV:

Since the death of our twins, Lily-Rose and Tommy-Joe, everyone has become deeply upset. The girls are upset, my parents, friends, everyone that knew about them is distraught. Today is the last day will see them and the last goodbye.

Toby: You ready?

Spencer: Yeah.

The twins are carried in by the girls and we walk with our two living children. They sit down and we sit with them. The service has started and we are now at the speeches. Me and Toby stand up I front of everyone, who are shedding a few tears.

Spencer: I'm not sure if my husband has anything to say, but I did. I don't anymore, because I couldn't think of anything. I just want to say that Lily-Rose and Tommy-Joe were hugely loved even though they were alive for just 19 short hours. I'm always gonna feel sorrow and ache as I take every day as it comes. R.I.P my baby angles.

I sort of hug Toby and her delivers his speech. After we have done, the girls do one, all four of them together.

Aria: This is our own little memorial for little Lily-Rose and Tommy-Joe.

Allison: We know full where there's just time.

Hanna: So is it wrong to dance this line?

Emily: If your heart was full of love?

Aria: Could you give it up?

Allison/Hanna: Cause what about, what about angles?

Emily/Aria: They will come, they will go, make us special.

Hanna/Emily/Allison/Aria: Don't give me up. Don't give me up.

Allison: How unfair, it's just our luck.

Hanna: Found something real that's out of touch.

Emily: But if you searched the whole wide world.

Aria: Would you dare to let it go?

Toby's POV:

Aria/Hanna: Cause what about, what about angles?

Emily/Allison: They will come, they will go, make us special.

Hanna/Aria/Allison/Emily: Don't give me up. Don't give me up.

Aria/Allison: Cause what about, what about angles?

Emily/Hanna: They will come, they will go, make us special.

Aria/Emily/Allison/Hanna: It's not about, not about angles, angles.

As the girls end their tribute to our twins, the room is filled with applause. They sit down and soon later, the service end. We stand by the graves as Lily-Rose and Tommy-Joe are put into the ground. Everyone leaves, but Spencer just stands there, in the pouring rain. Aria took the kids until later.

Toby: Come on, let's go.

Spencer: I just can't believe that they're gone.

Toby: I know.

I hug Spencer into my chest as she cries. Then we walk back to our car. We quickly get the kids in and drive down to our house. We are having a small gathering.

Toby: Excuse me, I'd like to make a toast.

Everyone stops their conversations and turns to me.

Toby: Today is a sad day, I'm sure we are all aware. But let us celebrate the sort lives of Lily-Rose and Tommy-Joe.

Everyone: To Lily-Rose and Tommy-Joe.

It's now about 11:00 at night. We are laying in bed after a long and full of sorrow day.

Spencer: You ok?

Toby: Yes, but I should be asking you the same question.

Spencer: I'm fine.

Toby: Your coping a lot better than I thought.

Spencer's POV:

I wake up the next day. Toby is still sleeping. I miss my babies so much. I get out of bed and go over to the draw where we were gonna keep all their clothes. The little mittens that the hospital put on them are in my hands and pressed against my chest. I shut my eyes tight as I let tears escape my eyes, making mascara smudge because I didn't take it off from yesterday.

Spencer: I miss you so much!

I put them back and as I close the draw, Toby wakes up. I crawl back over to him and lay in his arms.

Toby: It's ok. Things will get better.

Spencer: I hope so.

Toby: I love you.

Spencer: We love you to.

Toby: What do you want to do today?

Spencer: Well, lest take the kids out. We can't just sit and hide away.

Toby: Are you sure? Where would we take them?

Spencer: How about to the soft play area at the mall?

Toby: Ok.

We get the kids ready after having showers and then drive to the mall. The drive to the mall is silent, but we all know why. When we get there, we park and enter. We pay for the kids to go and play whilst me and Toby sit in the café that is above.

Toby: Do you want something to eat?

Spencer: Can you get me a muffin please?

Toby: Sure.

Toby gets up. Go and get us a snack and I sneak out of the café. I've been torn apart and I don't know how to deal with the loss. The only thing I feel that is right to do is to go over to the balcony. I climb up onto the edge and people stop and stare. Toby must have realise I was gone because right now, he is standing behind me trying to talk me down.

Toby: Don't do this, please.

Toby's POV:

Me and many strangers watch in horror as my wife is potentially about to jump to her death.

Spencer: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?!

Toby: The kids.

Spencer: Which ones? The dead ones or the living ones?

Toby: Both! Do you really want Isabella and Mason to see you die?

Mason: MOM!

As Mason comes running towards us. Spencer turns her head, loosing her balance and falling. She falls over the balcony but land on the top of an elevator that is going down. We look over and see that she's unconscious.

Stranger: Did she jump? Is she dead?

Toby: She lost her balance.

Mason: MOM! MOM WAKE UP!

Toby: I'm coming baby!

I quickly Rush Mason back to the soft play. I explain to the staff what has just happened and they agree to keep our children for longer than we payed for. After that, I run down the escalators as fast as I can and as careful as I can. I manage to get the the ground floor just as the elevator is on is second trip after the fall down. When it stops, I grab something to stand on and reach up to Spencer. I make sure the people in the left know what I'm trying to tell them. I'm telling them to keep the lift on the 4th floor for as long as possible so we wan get her off. Now we are at the 4th floor. Some mall secret I have got a spinal board for Spencer. By working together, we manage to get her strapped on and back over the balcony. The spinal board is now on the floor and I'm kneeling next to her.

Toby: Spencer wake up!

I can tell that she's hit her head.

Toby: Spencer please wake up. I'm sorry. I love you so much.

Spencer is still unconscious. At one point, she stops breathing. I do CPR and mouth to mouth. Once she is breathing again, she regains consciousness and starts to cry.

Toby: It's ok. An ambulance is on its way.

Spencer's POV:

It's been 6 weeks since the death of the twins and my near-death accident. I came out with a bruised skull and a fractured wrist. Right now, me, my husband and our two living children are visiting the graves of Lily and Tommy.

Isabella: I miss you so much.

Spencer: Come here sweetie.

I crouch down to my daughters level and hug her as she weeps.

Toby puts down the flowers we brought and a little teddy that they would have had.

Toby: Do you want to say anything Mason?

Mason: No.

Spencer: Ok. Let's go.

I carry my daughter to the car. They strap their belts and we head to the park. We get there and the kids run off and play with some of their friends from school.

Toby: I'm just gonna go get a drink, you want one?

Spencer: I'm good.

Toby: Ok.

I give my husband a quick peck and then he walks off. Whilst I'm waiting, Aria comes and sits with me.

Spencer: Oh hey, I didn't even realise you were here.

Aria: Oh, our car is about 3 spaces from yours?

Spencer: Didn't see it. Anyway how are you?

Aria: Im good. How you coping?

Spencer: Ok, we put some flowers down at their graves before we came here. Someone put some there, and it wasn't us.

Aria: Oh yeah, about that, it might have been me and Hanna.

Spencer: Oh Thank you.

I hug one of my closest and best friends.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Toby's POV:

At the moment, we are at a teacher parent conference for Mason.

Teacher: Masons behaviour has been very good, but he was a bit shaken when we wine on our field trip last week and we got to an elevator.

Spencer: Aah, about that. About 7 weeks ago, we were at the mall and I had an accident with and elevator.

Teacher: Gosh, were you ok?

Spencer: I came out with a fractured wrist and a bruised skull.

Teacher: My goodness, that sound awfull.

Spencer: It was painful, but I made a full recovery.

Teacher: Ok. Now, are there any home updates we need to know about or any type of activity you don't want Mason to be involved in?

Toby: We think it's best that he gets involved with things as much as possible. Especially after the loss of his baby brother and sister.

Teacher: Ok. Is there anything else you want or need to know.

Spencer: Yes. Mason came home from school the other day and he was in years. I asked him what was wrong and he said that he saw one of his classmates getting beaten up. He then said that he tried to intervene, but then he got beaten up. Hence the black eye and bruises on his face.

Teacher: There was a report of violence on that day, but I will look into it further.

Spencer: Ok, thank you. Toby, is there anything you want to know?

Toby: No.

Teacher: Ok, we'll be in touch.

Spencer: Thanks.

Toby: Come on Mason.

Mason comes towards us. We drive home and Spencer starts dinner.

Spencer: Toby, can you go down to the liquor store and find the strongest thing they sell?

Spencer's POV:

We eat dinner and the liquor that Toby bought me, I'm drinking it downstairs. He's upstairs in bed and so are the kids. Hey tried to get me to go to bed, but I refused. I've drunk about half the bottle, and I'm watching KUWTK.

Spencer: No you go and get the milk.

Kim: I don't know why Scott is being like this towards me. It's not my fault that he wanted to do drugs or whatever he did.

Kendall: Hey Kim? Shut up!

Kim: Whatever Kendall. Hey mom said she wanted to speak to you so I guess you should give her a call.

As the show goes to commercial, I down the last bit of liquor. Then I stumble into the kitchen and find a bottle of wine that I bought last week. I pop it open and start to drink it. I sit back down on the couch and KUWTK starts again.

Spencer: Kylie, what? Why are your? Why are your lips so big? Your so damn perfect!

I think I must have kept Toby awake, because by the time I've emptied the bottle of wine, he comes down stairs. He comes over to me.

Toby: Come on, time to go to bed.

Spencer: I'm not done yet. I need to go and get the milk.

Toby: What are you talking about?

Spencer: The milk. We ran out. I need to go and buy some for the babies. They are thirsty!

Toby: Spencer, you're making no sense, and your not driving, your drunk!

Spencer: Toby, I'm not drunk.

My speech is very slurred. I keep waving from side to side and now I'm laying on Toby's lap, staring up at him.

Spencer: Watch me.

I get up and grab the keys from the bowl. I then open the front door and stumble over to the car. I manage to get into the car, even with Toby following behind me.

Toby: Spencer, this is stupid. If you drive now, you'll either get caught or you could even kill yourself.

Toby's POV:

Spencer: Bitch does it look like I care?

Toby: Shut up! You're not going anywhere.

Spencer: You're a police officer. So, you can't control me.

Just to get her inside and safe again, I pretend to arrest her.

Toby: Spencer Cavanaugh. Im arresting you for threatening to drive under the influence of alcohol. You may not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence. Anything you do say may be used as evidence in a court of law.

Spencer: Why are you arresting me?

I grab the keys from her hands, lock the car and take her inside. Just as we get to the top of the stairs. She runs to the bathroom and throws up. She gets into bed, but she stinks of alcohol so I go and sleep on the couch. I wake up the next day and I ache all over. I go upstairs to check on Spencer. She's still sleeping. Then, as I walk into the hallway, I hear the sound of my children playing. I walk into Mason's room where they are playing with Legos.

Toby: What you making?

Isabella: A castle.

Toby: Sounds fun. You want my help?

Mason: Ok.

I sit with my two kids and play with them. We end up in a tickle fight and then it ends when we hear a glass smash.

Toby: Stay here.

I leave the room and carefully go downstairs. I can see Spencer drinking, again. She's downing another bottle of wine.

Toby: Spencer. Why are you doing this?

Spencer: It takes the pain away. It helps me move on.

Toby: No it doesn't! You might feel that way, but it is gonna make everything worse.

Spencer: You know what! Get off me, I can't stand the thought of being around you.

Spencer stumbles upstairs and returns with a bag.

Spencer's POV:

Toby: Where are you going?

Spencer: You mean, where are you going?

Toby: Wait, your chucking me out? You're the problem here.

Spencer: No, you are.

I push Toby out the house and then lock the door. I'm still drunk, so I decide to turn on some heavy metal music and dance crazily. The kids eventually come downstairs.

Mason: Mom, can you turn that down? And where's dad, he's meant to be helping us with our castle?!

Spencer: Go to your rooms! NOW!

I turn the music down a little and look out the window. Toby is still sitting on the floor.

Toby: Spencer let me in! Your vulnerable and the kids are not safe around you when your in this state.

Now he is banging on the door. Isabella runs downstairs.

Isabella: DADDY!

Toby: Isabella! Are you ok?

Isabella: I'm fine. Mommy's scaring me and Mason.

Toby: Spencer, you're scaring the kids. Let me in NOW!

Spencer: Go away!

Isabella: Daddy! Please!

Isabella starts screaming as I shout at her. Toby keeps pounding on the door.

Toby: I'm calling the police!

Spencer: Come on!

Toby: You are scaring the kids. You are drunk and you need help.

I hear him call the police and within minutes they arrive.

Toby's POV:

Toby: It's my wife. She's inside the house. She kicked me out. She's been drinking so much since last night.

Officer Giles: We are going to make sure your family are safe. What is your wife's name?

Toby: Spencer.

Officer Giles: Spencer, this is Officer Giles. You need to open the door so we can make sure you and your family are safe.

Spencer: I can't.

Officer Giles: Why can't you?

Spencer: I just can't.

Officer Giles: If you don't open the door, we will have to force it open and you will be arrested.

Spencer: Please, not in front of my children.

Officer Giles: Open the door Spencer.

Spencer: Ok.

The door clicks open and as soon as it does, Mason and Isabella run towards me. I hug them both tightly and I look Spencer in the eye. I can tell she's crying and that she's sorry. She's taken to the hospital to be checked over and at about 8:45 pm, she's dropped home. There's a knock on the door.

Officer Giles: Hello. Your wife is going to be fine. She consumed a lot of alcohol and if she drinks that much all at once again, she could go into a coma.

Toby: Thank you so much. Is she sober?

Officer Giles: She should be.

Toby: Thanks again.

Officer Giles: Have a good night sir.

Toby: You to.

I close the door and hug Spencer.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Spencer's POV:

It has been a whole year since the death of the twins. I did go off drinking a couple times after the first, but went to rehab and got it under control. I have found a way to cope with the loss and that to just think about them and think about what we could have done. I know you might think that I shouldn't do that, but it's what helps me.

Toby: Come on Spencer, we are going to be late.

We are on our way to our children's school play. We are now sitting in the packed hall. We are sitting with Aria, Ezra, Hanna and Caleb. Their kids are in it too.

Isabella: Welcome to our play. I've been asked to tell you to make sure your phones are turned off and that no photography of filming is allowed. Thank you.

Isabella walks off stage and then it begins. The first scene is Jade and Jacob and a few other students.

Student 1: Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite! What, you want to hear another one? But it's a school night! Ok, ok. Let's here a fairy tale.

Jade: Excuse me Teller. I don't think they want to hear a boring fairy tale. They probably want to hear a story of fun.

Student: Ok, you do what you want then!

The student walks off and it's just Jade, Jacob and two others.

Jacob: I know! Let's do Romeo and Juliet!

Jade: No! Wicked!

Jacob: Romeo and Juliet!

Jade: Wicked!

Jacob: Romeo and Juliet!

Oliver: Excuse me? Can you keep it down? Baby Elphaba is sleeping! And so is my wife, Juliet!

Jade: Wait, so your wife is Juliet from Romeo and Juliet and your baby is called Elphaba from wicked?

Oliver: Yes! Now keep it down.

Toby's POV:

April: Oh Romeo, do come back to bed.

Oliver: I'm coming my love.

Jade: Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. To late for second guessing, to late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instinct, go get them man that's inside the mansion sleeping right now.

The crowd laugh.

Jade: I have to think of a way to get Romeo to marry me.

Jacob: Are you crazy?

Jade: Maybe, but this might be my one shot.

Jade leaves the stage.

Jacob: Everyone listen! When my friend comes back on stage, make sure you yell 'Don't do it Jade! Ok, let's have a practice. I'll pretend to be Jade.

Jacob exits the stage and then walks on. We all yell what he told us to.

Jacob: Perfect. Be quiet, she's coming.

Jade enters the stage.

Everyone: DON'T DO IT JADE!

Jade: Oliver, how many times? Eat with a plate.

We all laugh as Jade pretends to clear some crumbs.

Jade: Jacob, I've found out something brilliant beyond brilliant.

Jacob: Please do tell me before I melt from this rain.

Jade: I found out that Romeo and Juliet are not actually married, so their child was born out of wedlock. If Juliet's father finds out, he'll go ballistic and then he'll be forced to marry me, Jade Capulet.

Jacob: I can't stand the thought of you dying alone, so do it and I will sleep happy tonight.

About 30 minutes later, the play ends. All the cast line up on stage and bow.

Spencer's POV:

Toby: That was amazing kids.

Mason: Thanks dad.

We get home and the kids play in their rooms. I'm standing in the kitchen and Toby switches on the stereo. On comes our song and we find ourselves dancing.

Toby: I love you.

Spencer: I love you to.

A few hours later, we find ourselves asleep. I wake up the next morning because my phone was ringing loudly. It's the hospital.

Spencer: Hello?

Hospital: Is this Spencer Cavanaugh?

Spencer: Speaking.

Hospital: Hi. A woman came in with her children as they had bad fevers, and something came up, involving you and your husband.

Spencer: Can I ask why it involves us?

Hospital: I think you should be told face to face.

Spencer: Ok. What time shall I come down and whom will I be speaking to?

Hospital: Come down as soon as possible and you'll be speaking to the head of the children's ward.

Spencer: Ok. Thank you.

I end the call and so many different scenarios wash over my brain. I wake Toby up and we get the kids ready. We drop the kids at a friends house and go to the hospital. We are now sitting with the head of the children's ward.

Doctor: I'm sure your very confused and I totally understand. This doesn't happened very often, but it has happened before.

Spencer: What?

Doctor: I hate to bring this up, but a year ago, what did you name your twins?

Toby's POV:

Toby: Lily-Rose and Tommy-Joe.

Doctor: And what were their blood types?

Spencer: I don't think I was told.

Toby: Lily-Rose was A and Tommy-Joe was B.

Doctor: Ok. Did you notice if they had a name label on a wrist or ankle?

Spencer: No, they didn't have one.

Doctor: And that is where it all went wrong.

Spencer: What went wrong? What's going on?

Doctor: I don't know how to tell you this, but…

Toby: But what?

Doctor: Have you heard of the saying 'swapped at birth'?

Spencer: Wait, are you saying that Lily and Tommy were swapped at birth?

Doctor: Yes. And we have proof.

Toby: Show me!

The doctor hand us his notes.

Spencer: This doesn't make any sense?

Doctor: Well, we had to do a blood test in the parents and the babies that are also involved in this situation. When we noticed that the mother was AB and the father was O, we knew something was wrong.

Toby: Hold on, are you saying our twins survived being born premature and we buried someone else's children?

Doctor: Yes.

Spencer: So, do they know that their children are dead and they were looking after ours all this time?

Doctor: We haven't broken the news yet.

Spencer's POV:

Since finding out that our twins are still alive, the people that were looking after them have been told. They cried. We are now about to see our children for the first time in a year and 6 weeks.

Doctor: You ready?

Me and my husband walk into the room and see the couple holding our children.

Spencer: Oh my god.

Toby: Lily? Tommy?

I sort of clear my throat to make it sound lil I haven't been crying.

Spencer: What did you call them?

Woman: Tyler and Nelly.

Spencer: Can I hold her?

Woman: Sure?

I take my daughter into my arms. She a little on the small size, but a good one for a 1 year old.

Toby: I remember when I saw her being delivered, even though I wasn't in the room.

Man: Would you like to hold Tyler?

Toby: Um, sure.

Spencer: His name isn't Tyler and her name isn't Nelly.

Doctor: It isn't up to us, so you'll have to sort something out between yourselves.

Woman: Can I ask where you buried our children?

Spencer: Rosewood cemetery.

Toby: Look, I think it's right for them to live with us. Now that we know they are alive, we won't be able to live without them.

Man: No. You'll have to fight for them!

Spencer: Excuse me? She's my daughter and my son, not yours and you think it's on to keep a child that doesn't belong to you?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Toby's POV:

It's been a week since we found out the life altering news. Although that they are still living with the strangers that brought them up for the past year, we are still fighting for our blind son and deaf daughter. We are now in court, about to find out who will get full custody over our children.

Judge: I've had a discussion with the jury and we have come to a decision. Mr and Mrs Cavanaugh?

Spencer: That's us.

Judge: You will get full custody of your biological children.

Toby: Thank you.

I hug my wife and then we continue to listen to the judge.

Judge: Max and Samantha will not get any contact and the head stone at the grave of Nelly and Tyler Jenkins will be replaced, free of charge.

Spencer: We did it.

We exit the court room and collect our children. Me and my wife cry as soon as we have them in our arms. We've both been practicing some sign language since Lily-Rose is part deaf.

Spencer: Let's go home.

Toby: No, let's get the kids.

Spencer: Ok.

Toby: Ok.

We drive to Aria's. Hanna must be there because her car is in the drive. I get Lily and Spencer gets Tommy. She knocks on the door and a confused Aria opens it.

Aria: Come in.

Hanna: Oh hey. Who are the kids?

Isabella: Momma? Who are they?

Spencer: It's your brother and sister!

Spencer's POV:

Isabella: But they went to heaven!

Spencer: I'll explain later sweetie.

Isabella walks off.

Aria: Wait, I'm confused,

Spencer: They were swapped at birth, and before you ask, we have done a DNA test to make sure.

Hanna: So who's kids did you burry?

Spencer: A couple called Samantha and Max Jenkins had twins on the same day as us, they were the same age as Lily and Tommy. The hospital didn't put labels on any of them and they ended up getting switched.

Aria: Oh my god!

We get in a massive huddle. Aria and Hanna start to cry.

Hanna: How did this happen so fast?

Spencer: I don't know, it just happened I guess.

Aria: I'm so happy for you.

Spencer: Thank you.

Toby: We better get going. I think we owe the kids and explanation.

Spencer: Yeah, and I really want t show the kid their home.

Toby: Hold on. When we thought that they died, we got rid of all the stuff, so the don't have anywhere to sleep and they won't have a bedroom each.

Spencer: Well. Why don't Isabella and Lily share and Mason and Tommy?

Toby: The kids rooms are big, so they will still have space. But what about beds?

Spencer: I'm not sure, they will be growing out of cribs soon, so there's no point in getting one of those. We'll have to ask my parents for some money.

Toby: Ok, I'll put toward sit as well.

Toby's POV:

We have been home for a few hours. Spencer spoke to her mom and she is lending us $250 for the beds. Keep in mind that I'm contributing as well. We are going shopping for them on Monday, but for the next two days, they will have to sleep in mine and Spencer's bed.

Spencer: Hey. What shall we do tomorrow?

Toby: Nothing. Have a family day in. Let Lily and Tommy get used to living here.

Spencer: Ok, bit at some point we need to go to Walmart for food.

Toby: Ok.

A few hours later, we are in bed with our knees up so the twins can sit in them. Spencer teaches me how to sign, I love you. At about 9:30. We try and get them off to sleep. At 11:00, we go to sleep ourselves after a long, but reliving day. The next morning, we are woken by Lily's crying. I smooth her and she soon stops. We get up and take them downstairs. We feed them breakfast and then the other two come downstairs.

Mason: Momma, you didn't actually explain properly who these kids are?

Spencer: Come sit down you two.

The kids sit down on the couch with us.

Spencer: This is your little brother and sister. When I had my operation for them to be born, I was asleep. Daddy wasn't in the room and the doctors and nurses didn't put a name tag in them. The accidentally got muddled up and went to other people. Then they needed some blood because they got sick and when they got the wrong blood from the people they got given to, the doctor called us. Does it make sense now?

Isabella: Sorta. Can we come shopping with you later?

Toby: Yeah, we are all going.

Mason: Ok.

Spencer: Eat breakfast you two and get dressed please.

Isabella: Ok.

Isabella and Mason eat and then get dressed. At about 1:30, we go shopping. After, we come back and as a family watch some Classic Disney movies. At about 4:00, Spencer starts our roast dinner.

Spencer: Toby, can you peel the potatoes please.

Spencer's POV:

We all eat dinner and then Isabella and Mason have a bath before having an early night for school. I wake up the next day. I take Mason and Isabella to school and Tommy and Lily to my moms. Toby got a couple of hours off school so he can help me choose a bed for Lily and Tommy. We get to the mall and go to the bed shop. We head to the children's section, when Toby is distracted by a fight between two girls.

Spencer: Toby, what are you doing?

Toby: I'm a cop, I can deal with this!

Spencer: You are not allowed to arrest whilst off duty.

Toby: I know.

Toby walks over.

Girl 1: What do you want?

Toby: Thats no way to speak to an officer is it? You two need to stop fighting or the police will be called.

Girl 2: I saw this bed first, I'm getting it.

Girl 1: Fine.

The two girls walk away. Toby comes back over and we continue to shop. We end up buying a race car bed and a princess castle bed. We take them home and after about 2 hours of moving stuff around in the bedrooms, we have to go to work. At about 6:00, I come home to find the kids playing in the living room.

Spencer: Where's your father?

Isabella: Upstairs.

Spencer: Ok

I give my kids a kiss on the head and then go upstairs. I find Toby trying to move some stuff. I help him and we soon have separated Masons bedroom so there's enough room to put Tommy's bed. We tidy up and start the same on Isabella's room. At about 7:30, I out in a pizza for dinner. After dinner, we quickly tidy up so Mason and Isabella are actually able to sleep in their rooms. For one more night, Tommy and Lily will be sleeping in our bed. I wake up the next day to the sound of an ear perching scream. I instantly wake up and see that lily has committed all over the bed. She's crying, but I don't know why. I try to stop her, but then notice that she's burning up.

Spencer: TOBY WAKE UP!

Toby's POV:

We get a neighbour to watch the kids and take them to school since their kids go to the same school. We are now at the hospital with Lily. We are taken into a room on the children's ward.

Nurse: So what's happened?

Spencer: She was crying, and then I woke up. I noticed she vomited, everywhere. I true to calm her but then she started burning up.

Nurse: Has she been looking unwell on the past few days?

Spencer: Not anything that I've seen.

Nurse: Ok, I'm just going to take her temperature.

The nurse does what she needs to do.

Nurse: Her temperature is a little high over what we would like it. It says here that she is deaf in one of her ears? Is that correct?

Spencer: Yes.

Nurse: By the looks of it, it's just a bad fever. It should clear up in a few days if you outs this liquid in her drinks.

Spencer: Ok. What if it doesn't clear up? What shall we do?

Nurse: Come back to the hospital, and at the worst, she could have a virus.

Toby: Thank you for your time.

We leave the hospital. We drive home. I have a massive fuss about me staying home, but I eventually go off to work.

Spencer: Come here sweetie.

Spencer: Here you go. This will hopefully make you feel a lot better.

At 4:00, I come back with the kids and go back to work to finish my shift. At 6:00, I come home and sit with my little family. After about 20 minutes, I go upstairs to finish with the beds.

Toby: Can I have a hand?

Spencer: Hold on.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Spencer's POV:

It's Christmas again. Me and Toby are excited that we get to spend our first Christmas with our twins. Me and the girls decided that we would spend Christmas with our family's and then have a party for new year down a at the brew.

Toby: Spencer, can you grave my wallet from my night stand please.

Spencer: Sure.

I go upstairs, grab the wallet and go back down to give it to Toby. At the moment, Isabella and Mason are at Aria's and the twins are sleeping.

Spencer: Toby, can we talk.

Toby: Sure, what about sweetie?

Spencer: I've been looking for a new job?

Toby: Why, what's wrong with the one you've got?

Spencer: Nothing, just, I want to start a new chapter in my life.

Toby: Ok. What type have you been looking for?

Spencer: Well, I wanted to try a different thing and become a movie producer.

Toby: Ok.

Spencer: Well, what do you think?

Toby: It's spontaneous, but I know you can do it.

Spencer: Thanks, I've already spoke to people and they can secure me a well paying job of o accept.

Toby: Ok. So we are moving to L.A?

Spencer: Yeah. That's if you want to?

Toby: Of course!

Toby pulls me in for a kiss. We break.

Spencer: And we can always come back for visits.

Toby's POV:

Toby: And since we are moving, Allison and Emily can have our house since they lost their house when they moved to New York.

Spencer: Ok.

Toby: Wait, when do you have to give your final answer?

Spencer: About that…

Toby: When is the dead line Spencer?

Spencer: Tomorrow.

I can't believe that Spencer told me so late that I almost choke on oxygen.

Toby: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?

Spencer: The twins are sleeping!

Toby: HOW ARE WE GOUNG TO AFFORD A HOUSE, WE NEED TO GET PAST CHRISTMAS! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AND UNORGANISED?

Spencer: I was trying to find a way to tell you.

Toby: THAT'S FUNNY, CAUSE I WAS ALSO TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO TELL YOU THAT YOUR ANNOYING!

Spencer: Excuse me?

Toby: That's right, an annoying little bitch.

Spencer: Is that what you think of me?

Toby: Yes, and I don't care if the deadline is tomorrow, I'm not going!

Spencer: Fine! Me and the kids will go!

Toby: No! After everything we've been through, especially after Lily and Tommy, you can't take them away from me. Not now, not ever!

Spencer: I can, and I will!

Spencer storms upstairs. I follow her and see that's she's packing a bag. I try to pull it away from her and it sort of turns into a game of tug o war.

Spencer's POV:

Spencer: Let go Toby! I'm leaving and I'm taking the kids with me!

Toby: Where are you going to go?

Spencer: Far away from you.

Toby: I'm not gonna tell you again, your not taking my children!

Spencer: Yes I am! The annoying little bitch you say I am is going to take your children and never come back!

Toby: And if you do that, do you know what it will make you?

Spencer: What?

Toby: A selfish, self centred, patronising, deceiving, SHITTY, BITCHY, CUNT!

Tears form in my eye lids.

Toby: I'm sorry.

Spencer: Don't be. I know I can't take the kids away, but I can take myself.

Toby: What do you mean?

Spencer: Neither of us are happy in this marriage.

Toby: Spencer Cavanaugh, I couldn't be more happier when with you. Leave, and I'll be heart broken. Yes we have our heated arguments, but what always comes at the end of them is forgiveness, just like this one.

I shake my head.

Spencer: Toby.

Toby: No, if the kids are staying then so are you. I don't care if I sound forceful! Im not letting the love of my life walk away from me.

Spencer: Im not gonna leave if that's what you want.

Toby: Thank-

Spencer: But, I need some time to think.

Toby: Seriously. Aria did that, and then she regretted it so much.

Toby's POV:

Spencer decided to stay and I'm so thankful. One thing that I'm not thankful for is that the way I treats her. I felt like I was pushed to my limits and was about to do something I would regret. Instead of doing it, I resisted, but called her names. I feel so guilty for calling her those names. At the moment, we are in 'Toys r Us' collecting some gifts for the kids. The kids are at the last day of school so we have enough time.

Toby: Spencer, about last night.

Spencer: Toby. We both decided to draw a line under it and not speak of it.

Toby: I know, and I just want you to know how much I really love you, and how much I'm sorry.

Spencer: I know. I'm sorry to. Can we just finish shopping.

We exit the store with presents for the kids. We get home, with just enough time to wrap them and for them to be hidden. By the time we have finished, it's time to pick the kids up. We pick them up, and head home. Isabella decides that she wants to make some Christmas cookies. So Spencer takes her down to the store to get the ingredients. Where as Mason wants to build something with the Legos that he hasn't lost. The twins are sleeping at the moment. There's a knock on the door. I open it and to my amazement, it's Samantha and Max Jenkins.

Max: I'm so sorry, I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen.

Samantha: where's Nelly? Where's Tyler?

Toby: Samantha, you can't be here. My wife is on her way home with our other daughter, and she won't be impressed o see you

Samantha: Let me se them.

She tries to push past me, but I stop her.

Toby: Max, can you get your wife under control?

Max: I'm afraid I can't do that!

Toby: Why?

Max: This is why!

Before I can answer back, I'm lying on the ground. I see the couple run into the house and up the stairs. Mason starts screaming as he is dragged downstairs by Max. The twins are being carried by Samantha. I have just the right amount of energy to get up and start fighting them. I manage to grab the twins of of Samantha.

Spencer's POV:

As I pull up to my home, I star at the front door and see a… I have no words to describe it.

Spencer: Stay here sweetie.

I get out the car and get involved. I end up punching Samantha in the face, which sends her flying to the ground outside the house. Toby takes the twins to safety, whilst I tackle a man, who's taller and stronger than me.

Mason: Let me go!

I manage to grip my son, with the help of some other people who were walking past and helped. We pull Mason away and then Max is pushed to the floor. I call the police and the pair are arrested for attempted child abduction. I get Isabella from the car and then get inside. Toby locks the door and hugs me whilst I've still got Mason and Isabella in my arms. We break.

Spencer: Why do bad things always happen to us?

Toby: Things are going to get better, I promise.

Spencer: I hope so. I know they got caught, but to make sure this doesn't happen again, whenever someone gets home, lock the door, and don't answer it unless we say so.

Mason: Ok.

Toby: You ok buddy?

Mason: Yeah, can I go back to playing with my Legos?

Spencer: Sure.

Isabella: Can we bake the cookies now momma?

Spencer: Maybe tomorrow sweetie.

Isabella: Please.

Spencer: I said not today.

Isabella: But, but-

Toby: Your mother said no. Now go and play or something.

Isabella: FINE!

Isabella runs off.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 35:

Spencer's POV:

We took Georgia to the doctor and it turns out that the lump wasn't cancerous. They though it's a bruise forming inside. At the moment, I'm sitting with, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Allison in the brew. Ezra let's us sit in here when it's closed.

Aria: So how is everyone?

Emily: Good.

Hanna: So, what's happening on New Years?

Allison: Well, we are having the party here.

Hanna: Yeah, I know that part.

Allison: And then we are going to have fun.

Hanna: Ok. Aria, you still up for going to the mall tomorrow?

Aria: Yeah.

Spencer: What are you going to the mall for?

Aria: Oh me and Hanna have brought new dresses.

Spencer: Ok. What does it look like?

Hanna: I'm keeping it a surprise.

Emily: Guys, make sure that the men's outfits go with ours. You don't want to clash.

Allison: In our case, the woman.

Aria: And remember that no kids allowed. We need a night to ourselves, all of us, together.

Spencer: Yeah, I can't remember the last time we had a girls night out.

Emily: I'm so excited!

We get up to since and dance.

Aria/Emily/Hanna/Spencer/Allison: IM SO EXCITED, AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE! I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I WANT YOU, I WANT YOU.

We sit back down and burst out laughing, just as Ezra walks through the door.

Aria's POV:

Ezra: What are you five fine ladies laughing about?

Aria: We had one of our moments. Where's you been, you've been gone ages.

Ezra: I've been to get some stuff for the party!

Aria: And that took an hour and a half?

Ezra: There was traffic.

Aria: Really. Excuse me girls, whilst I deal with this asshole.

I drag Ezra into the staff only room.

Aria: Talk.

Ezra: Aria, I have no idea what your going in about.

Aria: For a person like you, it doesn't take almost 2 hours to go to the store, which is only 10 minutes away!

Ezra: Keep your voice down!

Aria: Why? You e been actin real suspicious lately! Let me see your phone!

Ezra: Come on, trust issues?

Aria: Yes. Let me see.

Ezra: No.

Aria: Why, are you hiding something?

I grab his phone. He tries to grab it off me but I keep moving. I find a conversation between him and this girl called 'Rochelle'. I stop moving and turn to him.

Aria: Who the fuck is Rochelle?

Ezra: No one, give me my phone.

I put my hand back, so he can't reach.

Aria: Ezra, these messages, are you cheating on me?

Ezra: NO. Aria, you know I would never hurt you like that.

Hanna's POV:

We sitting down, all feeling tense. Then Aria storms out, crying, with Ezra following her. She tries to leave, but Ezra stops her. We stand up as we are confused by what's going on.

Ezra: Aria, wait.

Aria: I'm not waiting for anyone.

Aria tries to leave again, but is stopped.

Ezra: Please. Don't go. I love you!

Aria turns round a screams…

Aria: THEN WHO THE FUCK IS ROCHELLE WICKS?

Ezra: I can't tell you.

Hanna: I'm sorry, are you cheating on her?

Ezra: Stay out of this!

Aria: Don't talk to her like that you piece of shit! Now tell me who Rochelle is, or.

Ezra: Or what?

Aria: You will never see the kids, ever again!

Ezra: Aria, you can't-

Aria: Don't under estimate me Ezra Fitz! Tell me who Rochelle is, or I walk!

Ezra: Cousin!

Hanna: Wait, you have a cousin?

Aria: Hanna, please.

Hanna: Sorry.

Ezra: I think we should discuss This somewhere else!

Aria: No, anything you have to say, you can say it in front of my friends.

Ezra: Fine. Rochelle is my cousin. She got abused by her parents and ran away from home. She got a boyfriend who she eventually moved in with. He started to abuse her and then…

Emily's POV:

Aria: Then what?

Ezra: Then she tried to go back to her parents, cause she thought that was her only option. They let her back, only to continue to abuse her. Before escaping for a second time, she found some old files. She found my name. She went to an Internet café and searched me. She finally found me and we have chatted ever since. At the moment, she's in Texas. We have been coming up with a plan to get her out of the state without her parents finding out.

Aria: Ezra, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?

Ezra: She told me not to say anything until she was safe.

Aria: Ezra, I'm so sorry.

Aria hugs her husband. We give her the sign that we are gonna go. We do, and head to Hanna's. Now we are sitting in Hanna's living room.

Hanna: Do you think they'll be ok?

Emily: Of course. They have stuck together through everything. For instance, when we were in high school and they were in that situation. When Ezra got shot. When we got locked in the doll house. Nothing can break them.

Spencer: I still remember the dollhouse, very clearly.

Just as Spencer finishes speaking, Hanna drops the the floor and starts hyperventilating.

Allison: Hanna!

Spencer: Hanna, it's ok.

After a few minutes, she calms down. We make sure she's fully ok and then we go to our own homes.

Allison: I was thinking that maybe in the summer next year we take a vacation.

Emily: Sounds good. Where were you thinking?

Allison: How about London, England?

Emily: Ok. The kids will have so much fun.

Allison: Yeah.

Now we are sitting on the couch, with the kids, watching t.v.

Allison's POV:

The kids go to bed and then me and Emily with on the couch and watch t.v for a further 3 hours. After that, we go to bed. Emily is sleeping, but I'm wide awake. Thinking of my mom, and Charles/Charlotte.

Emily: You still awake?

Allison: Yeah, can't get to sleep.

Emily: Here.

Emily plants a soft kiss on my lips. I smile, then turn in my side and fall asleep. I wake up the next day as normal. Emily is laying awake beside me.

Allison: What are you gonna do today?

Emily: Well. I'm going to go to the store and do some food shopping, clean the house, prepare dinner and other stuff.

Allison: I'll take the kids to my dads house.

Emily: Ok. Im gonna have a long relaxing bath.

Emily has a bath. When she gets out, I'm ready and already gone with the kids.

Allison: Ok, be good for grandpa you two.

Lucy: We will mom.

James: She isn't our mom. She's just another random person who just married our mom.

Allison: James! I am your mother, just as much as Emily.

James: Sorry.

Kenneth: Hey you two. I got brownies.

I drive away, with tears rolling down my cheeks. Ever since James was about 8, he has reminded me, day after day that I am not his mother. The thing is, I am. I drive back home and find Emily polishing the table.

Emily: I thought you were staying with the kids at your dads.

Allison: James.

Emily: Does he keep saying that your not his mom?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Spencer's POV:

We took Georgia to the doctor and it turns out that the lump wasn't cancerous. They though it's a bruise forming inside. At the moment, I'm sitting with, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Allison in the brew. Ezra let's us sit in here when it's closed.

Aria: So how is everyone?

Emily: Good.

Hanna: So, what's happening on New Years?

Allison: Well, we are having the party here.

Hanna: Yeah, I know that part.

Allison: And then we are going to have fun.

Hanna: Ok. Aria, you still up for going to the mall tomorrow?

Aria: Yeah.

Spencer: What are you going to the mall for?

Aria: Oh me and Hanna have brought new dresses.

Spencer: Ok. What does it look like?

Hanna: I'm keeping it a surprise.

Emily: Guys, make sure that the men's outfits go with ours. You don't want to clash.

Allison: In our case, the woman.

Aria: And remember that no kids allowed. We need a night to ourselves, all of us, together.

Spencer: Yeah, I can't remember the last time we had a girls night out.

Emily: I'm so excited!

We get up to since and dance.

Aria/Emily/Hanna/Spencer/Allison: IM SO EXCITED, AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE! I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I WANT YOU, I WANT YOU.

We sit back down and burst out laughing, just as Ezra walks through the door.

Aria's POV:

Ezra: What are you five fine ladies laughing about?

Aria: We had one of our moments. Where's you been, you've been gone ages.

Ezra: I've been to get some stuff for the party!

Aria: And that took an hour and a half?

Ezra: There was traffic.

Aria: Really. Excuse me girls, whilst I deal with this asshole.

I drag Ezra into the staff only room.

Aria: Talk.

Ezra: Aria, I have no idea what your going in about.

Aria: For a person like you, it doesn't take almost 2 hours to go to the store, which is only 10 minutes away!

Ezra: Keep your voice down!

Aria: Why? You e been actin real suspicious lately! Let me see your phone!

Ezra: Come on, trust issues?

Aria: Yes. Let me see.

Ezra: No.

Aria: Why, are you hiding something?

I grab his phone. He tries to grab it off me but I keep moving. I find a conversation between him and this girl called 'Rochelle'. I stop moving and turn to him.

Aria: Who the fuck is Rochelle?

Ezra: No one, give me my phone.

I put my hand back, so he can't reach.

Aria: Ezra, these messages, are you cheating on me?

Ezra: NO. Aria, you know I would never hurt you like that.

Hanna's POV:

We sitting down, all feeling tense. Then Aria storms out, crying, with Ezra following her. She tries to leave, but Ezra stops her. We stand up as we are confused by what's going on.

Ezra: Aria, wait.

Aria: I'm not waiting for anyone.

Aria tries to leave again, but is stopped.

Ezra: Please. Don't go. I love you!

Aria turns round a screams…

Aria: THEN WHO THE FUCK IS ROCHELLE WICKS?

Ezra: I can't tell you.

Hanna: I'm sorry, are you cheating on her?

Ezra: Stay out of this!

Aria: Don't talk to her like that you piece of shit! Now tell me who Rochelle is, or.

Ezra: Or what?

Aria: You will never see the kids, ever again!

Ezra: Aria, you can't-

Aria: Don't under estimate me Ezra Fitz! Tell me who Rochelle is, or I walk!

Ezra: Cousin!

Hanna: Wait, you have a cousin?

Aria: Hanna, please.

Hanna: Sorry.

Ezra: I think we should discuss This somewhere else!

Aria: No, anything you have to say, you can say it in front of my friends.

Ezra: Fine. Rochelle is my cousin. She got abused by her parents and ran away from home. She got a boyfriend who she eventually moved in with. He started to abuse her and then…

Emily's POV:

Aria: Then what?

Ezra: Then she tried to go back to her parents, cause she thought that was her only option. They let her back, only to continue to abuse her. Before escaping for a second time, she found some old files. She found my name. She went to an Internet café and searched me. She finally found me and we have chatted ever since. At the moment, she's in Texas. We have been coming up with a plan to get her out of the state without her parents finding out.

Aria: Ezra, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?

Ezra: She told me not to say anything until she was safe.

Aria: Ezra, I'm so sorry.

Aria hugs her husband. We give her the sign that we are gonna go. We do, and head to Hanna's. Now we are sitting in Hanna's living room.

Hanna: Do you think they'll be ok?

Emily: Of course. They have stuck together through everything. For instance, when we were in high school and they were in that situation. When Ezra got shot. When we got locked in the doll house. Nothing can break them.

Spencer: I still remember the dollhouse, very clearly.

Just as Spencer finishes speaking, Hanna drops the the floor and starts hyperventilating.

Allison: Hanna!

Spencer: Hanna, it's ok.

After a few minutes, she calms down. We make sure she's fully ok and then we go to our own homes.

Allison: I was thinking that maybe in the summer next year we take a vacation.

Emily: Sounds good. Where were you thinking?

Allison: How about London, England?

Emily: Ok. The kids will have so much fun.

Allison: Yeah.

Now we are sitting on the couch, with the kids, watching t.v.

Allison's POV:

The kids go to bed and then me and Emily with on the couch and watch t.v for a further 3 hours. After that, we go to bed. Emily is sleeping, but I'm wide awake. Thinking of my mom, and Charles/Charlotte.

Emily: You still awake?

Allison: Yeah, can't get to sleep.

Emily: Here.

Emily plants a soft kiss on my lips. I smile, then turn in my side and fall asleep. I wake up the next day as normal. Emily is laying awake beside me.

Allison: What are you gonna do today?

Emily: Well. I'm going to go to the store and do some food shopping, clean the house, prepare dinner and other stuff.

Allison: I'll take the kids to my dads house.

Emily: Ok. Im gonna have a long relaxing bath.

Emily has a bath. When she gets out, I'm ready and already gone with the kids.

Allison: Ok, be good for grandpa you two.

Lucy: We will mom.

James: She isn't our mom. She's just another random person who just married our mom.

Allison: James! I am your mother, just as much as Emily.

James: Sorry.

Kenneth: Hey you two. I got brownies.

I drive away, with tears rolling down my cheeks. Ever since James was about 8, he has reminded me, day after day that I am not his mother. The thing is, I am. I drive back home and find Emily polishing the table.

Emily: I thought you were staying with the kids at your dads.

Allison: James.

Emily: Does he keep saying that your not his mom?


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Spencer's POV:

It's NYE and me and Toby and the rest of the ships are in the brew. Well, me, Toby, Ezra and Aria are. We are still waiting on Allison, Emily, Hanna and Caleb.

Ezra: I love that dress on you babe.

Aria: And I love that suit.

Spencer: That is a real nice dress Ar. Where's it from.

Aria: This website called Lipsy. I got it delivered to a shop in the mall.

Toby: So, do you know when the last four are getting here?

Spencer: Hanna and Caleb are here.

Hanna and Caleb walk through the door. We greet them and they get a drink and sit down. About 10 minutes after, Emily and Allison arrive.

Emily: Happy New Years ever everyone.

Everyone: Happy New Year's Eve.

We have 10 more minutes until the fireworks display is aired on tv. We all vowed that we would not party until we have watched it. We finally finish watching it and it was fabulous.

Ezra: Let's party people.

The music is blasted to full volume and everyone is dancing and having fun. After about 3 hours, Aria, Hanna, Caleb and Toby are asleep on chairs.

Spencer: Toby, wake up. I'm taking you home.

Toby wakes up. Hanna wakes Caleb up and Ezra carries Aria to their car. Ezra locks up and we get taxis to our own homes.

Spencer: Did you have a good time?

Toby: Yeah. I'm going straight to bed when we get home.

Spencer: Me too and in the morning, I need to pick the kids up.

Toby: Ok.

Driver: Here you go. That'll be 10 dollars please.

Toby's POV:

Spencer: I'm so sorry, I only have 7.50.

Driver: Don't worry.

Spencer: Thank you so much. Have a good night.

Driver: You to ma'am.

Spencer pays the driver and we go into our house. We lock the door and get into bed. Spencer instantly falls asleep and I follow soon after. I wake up hours later to shouting outside. Our bedroom is to the back of the house, so I go downstairs and open the front door. I find one of my closest friends calling my name.

Wayne: Hey Toby, what took ya so long?

Toby: I've been heavily sleeping since 3. What, what are you doing here?

Wayne: You know how me and Debbie were gonna get married?

Toby: Yeah?

Wayne: Well, we didn't. We postponed because I was struggling to come to terms with the deaths of Chris and Jackson, but now. Now, I'm finally ready, to ask you… Toby Cavanaugh, would you do me the honour of being my best man on July 26th?

Toby: Of course.

I give one of my best friends a hug. When we break, I have a huge smile plastered on my face.

Toby: Do you wanna come in for a coffee or something?

Wayne: Nah, I gotta get going. I gotta go up to New York and do stuff.

Toby: Ok. Where are you having the wedding?

Wayne: Well, me and Debbie have decided to move from L.A to New York, so… We are gonna have it in Central Park and then have the reception somewhere else, not sure yet.

Toby: Sounds good. You probably have to go, but I'll text you later.

Wayne: Ok. Bye Toby

Toby: Bye Wayne.

Spencer's POV:

I hear Toby come back into the bedroom.

Spencer: Where have y been?

Toby: Talking to Wayne. He came to the house. Him and Debbie are gonna finally get married and they are moving to New York!

Spencer: Wow. I'm sure your pleased.

Toby: What's wrong?

Spencer: Toby. I love you and everything, but nothing feels right in this relationship.

Toby: Why are there bags packed?

Spencer: I love you so much, don't forget that, but I gotta move on.

I try to hold back my tears, which are pushing through my closed eyes as I stand up. I slip some shoes on and pick up the bag. I leave the house. I take my car and drive away. I'm almost at my moms house, when my phone rings. I answer without looking who's calling.

Toby: Spencer, what the hell are you doing?

Spencer: Toby please, I can't go on like this.

Toby: Spencer, please don't do this. PLEASE!

Spencer: Goodbye Toby.

I end the call. Then I feel two hands, on my arms, shaking my body. I instantly wake up, not realising I had the worst nightmare ever.

Spencer: I was having a nightmare.

Toby: It's ok. I'm here, it's ok. You wanna talk about it?

I shake my head.

Spencer: Can you come with me to get the kids fm my mom and dads house?

Toby: Of course. What are you worried about?

Spencer: I don't know.

Toby: I love you.

Toby's POV:

We are now sitting with Spencer's parents and our kids. Georgia is at a friends house.

Veronica: So how have you been?

Spencer: Good. You?

Veronica: Ok. We went to see Melissa's grave the other day.

Spencer: Were you emotional?

Veronica: OF COURSE! SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER! Sorry for shouting.

Spencer: It's ok. I'm still grieving, just as much as you are.

Peter: Spencer, would you like a drink? Tea, coffee perhaps?

Spencer: Can I have a water please?

Peter: Sure. How about you Toby?

Toby: I'm alright thanks.

Spencer: Whys it so intense every time I come over?

Veronica: I don't know, but I'll try and work on it.

We sit and chat before leaving with our four kids.

Isabella: Mom. Can we watch a movie tonight?

Spencer: Sure, what one did you have in mind?

Isabella: Princess protection programme.

Mason: We've watched that a million times.

Isabella: You don't have to watch it. Why don't you watch a movie with dad?

Toby: Hey, Mason, you wanna watch the new Star Wars at the movies?

Mason: Hell yeah!

Toby: And don't worry Isabella, I'll take you to the movies soon, I promise.

Isabella: Ok dad.

Spencer's POV:

It's been about 15 minutes since Isabella went to bed. A further 10 minutes later and Toby arrives home with a sleeping Mason in his arms.

Toby: Hey.

Spencer: Hey.

Toby: Where's Isabella?

Spencer: Asleep. Did you both enjoy the movie?

Toby: Yeah, he really did.

Spencer: Well, get him off to bed. He starts school soon and he needs to get back into a routine.

Toby: Ok.

Toby takes Mason upstairs and then comes back down.

Spencer: What are you looking for?

Toby: I'm looking for something else I can carry to bed?

Spencer: I don't follow?

Toby rolls his eyes.

Spencer: Hey, don't you roll you eyes at me!

I say this as he gracefully takes me in it his arms and carry's me to bed. We fall asleep and I have the most wonderful dream, at least I thought it was going to be wonderful.

Spencer: Toby, wake up.

Toby: What?

Spencer: Ahhh it hurts.

Toby: What does?

I point to the blood stained sheets. He takes me into his arms.

Spencer: Save them, not me.

Toby: No, I can't live without you.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Toby's POV:

Whilst Spencer is still sleeping, I thought that me and the kids would go out and finish off the little details of the surprise. At the moment, we are driving to the mall.

Toby: Kids, you gotta be extra quiet about this. This is top secret and mommy can't know.

Isabella: Where is momma?

Toby: She's at home sleeping, so if she's awake when we get back, you need to hide behind the island in the kitchen, ok?

Isabella/Mason: Ok.

Toby: Lily, Tommy?

Lily/Tommy: Ok da da.

We get to the mall and I take the kids o McDonald's. After that we go and do what we need to do for the surprise.

Mason: Can we go home now? I'm bored!

Isabella: Dad!

Toby: What's wrong sweetheart?

Isabella: In that toy store over there!

I look to where Isabella is pointing.

Toby: What about it?

Isabella: I has the new barbie doll that I've wanted for ages. Have you got some of my Christmas money?

Toby: Yes, I have $15 of it.

Isabella: Can we go and see how much it is?

Toby: Of course. Come on kids.

Isabella: Let's go, let's go, let's go!

I buy the doll for Isabella which cost $15. We head home and hopefully the surprise will work.

Spencer's POV:

I wake up, to a completely silent house. I roll over to give my kiss a husband, but he isn't there. I start to get suspicious, so I check the kids rooms. They aren't there either.

Spencer: What is going on?

I shrug my shoulders and continue my journey to the kitchen. I get to the bottom of the stairs and notice that the house is spotless, no mess.

Spencer: Ok guys, you can come out now!

I wait a few moments and nothing. I proceed to the refrigerator and notice that it is packed with my family's favourite foods. Then I hear a noise from behind me. Someone dropped a marble.

Spencer: Mason Cavanaugh!

Finally, my family come out all smiling.

Isabella: You ruined the surprise Mason.

Mason: Sorry.

Spencer: Kids, could you go and play for a second whilst I talk with your father.

Mason: Sure, come on Lily and Tommy.

The kids leave the kitchen.

Spencer: What is all this? What have I don't to deserve this?

Toby: I keep having this feeling that I'm not sticking to my vows that I made to you on my wedding day. Specifically the one where I said I would tell you everyday that you're beautiful and to make sure you know how much I love you.

Spencer: Toby…

Toby: No. I'm gonna take you and the kids somewhere and you going to have to wear this.

Toby hands me a blindfold. He helps me secure it and then tells the kids to get in the car. He clearly had everything we need, I hope.

Spencer: Where are we going?

Isabella: We are not allowed to say momma.

Spencer: Fine, but this better be good.

Aria's POV:

It's been a week since Spencer went off with her kids and husband. She hasn't spoke to any of us. No calls, no messages, no nothing.

Ezra: Hey.

Aria: Hey. How was work?

Ezra: It was ok. How come you weren't in today?

Aria: I do t know. I've been feeling sick for the past 3 days now and I don't know what it is?

Ezra: Are you pregnant?

Ezra says this as he comes and sits on the couch with me.

Ezra: You would tell me if you were, right?

Aria: ayes, and I took a test. I'm not pregnant. And the last time we had sex, we used protection. You would tell me if it split, wouldn't you?

Ezra: Of course, I would never keep something like that from you.

Aria: Did it?

Ezra: No. I disposed of it discretely.

Aria: Good.

Ezra: Look, if you don't feel good tomorrow, I'll take you to the doctor.

Aria: Ok. I'm gonna take Maddie to the park, we could both do with some fresh air.

Ezra: Ok. I love you.

Aria: I love you to.

Ezra kisses the top of my head and then I get some things together, put Maddie in her stroller and head to the park. It's only a 10 minute walk so I decide not to drive.

Aria: We're gonna have fun at the park aren't we sweetheart.

Mike: Hey sis.

I look up from the stroller, and see my brother, with a girl.

Aria: Hey. Who's this?

Hanna's POV:

I'm sitting on a park bench when I hear my name being called.

Caleb: HANNA, I need a dollar.

I roll my eyes at my husband and push my daughter in her stroller over to where my husband is. He's trying to buy drinks.

Hanna: Here.

Caleb pays for the drinks and we return to the bench, but there is someone else sitting there.

Hanna: Excuse me, we were here first.

I say this looking down at the brunette who is wiping her baby's face and not facing me.

Aria: Well, when I arrived here, you weren't sitting on the bench.

Hanna: Look, just let us sit on the bench and there will be no trouble.

Aria: Is that a threat or a promise?

She replies to my offer as she slowly turns her head. When we both realise we know each other, very well, we burst out in bundles of laughter. Aria moves over and we sit with her.

Aria: So have you heard anything from Spencer?

Hanna: No.

Aria: Maddie, say hello to- Where's Maddie?

Aria frantically scans the park, but Maddie is no where to be seen.

Aria: WHERES MY DAUGHTER?

Caleb: Right there.

We turn to where Caleb is pointing. He instantly springs into action and darts towards a half running, half walking baby. Me and Aria follow him. He stops her just before she runs out into a busy road. Aria takes her into her arms.

Aria: Jesus Christ Maddie. Don't run away from mommy. Come here.

She hugs her tighter.

Aria: I'm gonna go home. Thank you so much Caleb.

Ain't, where's Maddie?

Caleb: Over there.

Aria: Where?

I scan the park before Caleb running towards a busy road with speeding cars. I instantly follow him. He stops Maddie and within seconds Aria is clutching her daughter to her chest.

Aria: Jesus Christ Maddie!

Maddie starts to cry.

Aria: I'm gonna take her home.

Hanna: Ok. I'll see you later.


	38. PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT

Im so so so so sorry. Here's why.

1- I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded for ages, I e been really busy with school stuff.

2- I'm really sorry that this chapter is all messed up.

3- The next few chapter might not make sense as my iPad crashed and some work got deleted and it got very very confusing.

I primise that the rest of the story will make sense from chapter 40 and onwards. (IT COULD MAKE SENSE BEFORE CHAPTER 40, IM NOT SURE). Also, I will make sure that if this happens in the Haleb story, I will have a second version.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Spencer's POV:

We finally arrived back from our surprise trip, well a surprise for me. Toby whisked me off to West Virginia. I have no idea in the life of me why he chose there, but we had such a good time. The girls and the rest of my family and friends were very relived to find out that I'm safe. Although the girls were mad that I didn't tell them where I was going, especially Hanna.

Toby: I'm gonna have to go to work, they need me in.

Spencer: Really, we just got back.

Toby: Yeah, three days ago. Spencer, I already missed two weeks of work because of that trip. If I miss anymore, I could get fired.

Spencer: Well it's not my fault you blindfolded me and drove five bourse down to West Virginia.

Toby: I know. I really need to go. I love you.

I sigh in annoyance.

Spencer: I love you to.

Toby leaves and I take the kids to school.

Just as Isabella and Mason enter the building, Isabella's teacher comes over before I get a chance to drive off.

Teacher: ? Could I have a word inside, if it's not too much trouble.

Spencer: Yeah sure.

I park the car and follow the teacher inside, with the twins of course.

Spencer: Sorry if this sounds rude or anything, but can This be quick because I need to drop my twins off and get home and do things. I'm super busy today.

Teacher: It won't take a minute. Now, I just want to talk to you about why Isabella was absent from school for the last 2 weeks.

Spencer: About that. I came home one day, shortly before the kids came back to school. I had a surprise. My husband blindfolded me and drove me and the kids down to West Virginia. I'm so sorry, I'll make sure they catch up on the work they missed.

Teacher: Ok. This can't happen again otherwise you'll have to find another school.

Toby's POV:

Tanner: Nice to see you back Toby.

Toby: It feels good to be back. Sorry for taking that trip, but I think it was desperately needed.

Tanner: We all have family moments. Did you know that my granddaughter, Nicole?

Toby: Yes, I remember her.

Tanner: Not only is she engaged, but she's expecting her first child at the end of August.

Toby: Send my congratulations.

Tanner: I will. Now I need you to get on this case. It's on your desk.

Toby: Sure thing.

Just before Tanner leaves the room, she turns and says something to me.

Tanner: Once again, welcome back .

She leaves and I sit down in my very comfortable chair. I look through the case and it seems interesting. I'm unsure about one aspect of it, so I go to Tanners office.

Tanner: Come in.

Toby: Tanner, there's something that's gonna get on my nerves. I just can't process the description, it's confusing.

Tanner: I found that to. If you think your incapable of it, you can't pass it on to someone else, it won't be any trouble.

Toby: I'll give it another go, but it worst comes to worst then that's what I'll do.

Tanner: Ok.

I leave her office, running through the description. Why's it so hard? The description is always the easy part! I sit down and open the file just as the phone rings.

Toby: This is , how can I help?

Spencer: Officer Cavanaugh. We have been invited to a birthday party of Hanna Rivers. Do you accept?

Toby: What day is this?

Spencer's POV:o

Me, Toby and our kids are with everyone at a party hall not far from town. It's a surprise birthday party for Hanna as she we haven't given her a good one these last few years.

Aria: Caleb just texted me, they are in the parking lot so keep quiet and get down. Ezra, get my phone for me please.

We hear Hanna asking Caleb why they are here and as they walk through the door, we all jump out and shout 'surprise'. Hanna starts to cry, but in a good way.

Hanna: Thank you so much.

Spencer/Emily/Allison/Aria: Happy birthday Hanna.

Hanna: Thank you!

Caleb: Happy birthday sweetheart.

Hanna: Thank you Caleb.

Hanna kisses her husband before standing with the rest of us and chatting.

Jacob: Mom, can we go outside to play in the playground.

Hanna: No, it's too dark.

Jacob: Ok.

Jacob goes off in a strop and Hanna turns back to us.

Hanna: I love the music.

Spencer: We knew that you liked them.

Emily: Come on let's dance, I love this song.

We all dance in our group of five. After about 6 minutes of dancing, our husbands (and wives for Em and Ali) take us into their arms as the band is playing a slow song.

Aria: I

Emily: Love

Hanna: You

Spencer: So

Toby's POV:

We are now at home after Hanna's birthday party. Everyone and a good time and the kids fell asleep in the booths. We're now laying in bed, having a mini make out session.

Spencer: I've missed us.

Toby: Shut up and kiss me.

Spencer locks her soft and luscious lips with mine as I begin to remove Spencer's pyjamas. I'm kissing her neck, when we are interrupted by a crying. It's Tommy.

Spencer: TOMMY!

Spencer slips her pyjamas back on and we sprint to Mason and Tommy's room.

Toby: Tommy!

We are kneeling by his bed as he continues to cry.

Spencer: Are you hurt? Point to where it hurts baby.

Tommy shakes his head.

Tommy: Bad dream.

Spencer: Oh come here sweaty.

Spencer takes our youngest child into her arms. She rocks him until he falls asleep. We return to our bedroom, but neither of us are no longer in the mood for sex. We fall asleep and wake up the next day, ready and early for work.

Toby: I'll get the twins ready and we can both drop them to school since we are both early.

Spencer: Toby, you need to remember that we couldn't get to the party with our own car because we need a 6 seater. We had to get a cab and what makes it any different now?

Toby: Sorry! I'll take Isabella and Mason, you take the twins. Well get a new car sorted soon.

Spencer: Ok. I love you.

Toby: I love you to.

We separate with the kids we are assigned to drop to school. We do that and then head to work.

Toby: What is wrong with me, why am I listening to Justin Bieber?

Spencer's POV:

As it was Hanna's birthday yesterday, I let her have the day off. I'm at work with Helen and Kylie. Today is a lot more busier and we are all with a customer.

Spencer: That will be 2,670 dollars please.

The woman pays for what she wanted and leaves. Then I move on to the next woman. After a few hours, we all decided to close up for our lunch break. We head down to a nice, but cheap restaurant. We eat and then feature to the store, onLay to find someone has let themselves in. We carefully walk in, trying not to make any sounds.

Spencer: Hello?

Hanna: Hey, it's only me.

Me, Helen and Kylie scream when we see Hanna walk out of the back room.

Helen: I thought you were taking the day off.

Hanna: I got bored and Caleb had to do something.

Kylie: I'm so sorry that I couldn't make your party last night!

Hanna: It's ok.

Spencer: Hey, Helen, Kylie, why don't you two head home?

Kylie: Ok.

Spencer: So, what did y and Caleb get up to last night?

Hanna: Oh nothing, my mom figured that we would have stuff to do on the night if my birthday so she took them off our hands. Me and Caleb went home and you know did the deed.

Spencer: Well, it's none of my business, but are you gonna have anymore kids?

Hanna: Of course it's your business. And no, I'm not.

Spencer: Me neither, after what happened with the twins, if I went through that again, God, k think it would kill me.

Hanna: Your stronger than you think until being strong is the last option you have. That was a quote from an unknown saucer.

Spencer: Well it's a good and motivating one.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Toby's POV:

We managed to get a new and nice car sorted. We got a 7 seater black Range Rover.

Spencer: Toby, you need to take Mason to his friends house, Isabella to her friends house and then meet me at the hospital pronto.

Toby: Ok, why can't we all go together?

Spencer: Because I have to take the twins before the time of the appointment.

Toby: Ok. What time do I need to be there?

Spencer: You have to be there at no later than 11:30.

Toby: Ok.

I don't even mange to give my wife a kiss before I'm dragged out the door by my two oldest children.

Isabella: Dad, do you know where Natalie lives don't you?

Toby: Yes.

I finally manage to drop the kids off at their friends houses. I look at my phone and realise I only have 15 minutes to get to the hospital. I quickly call Spencer to let her know that I might be a little bit late.

Toby: Spencer, I'm on my way, I promise you, it's just I'm gonna be a bit late.

Spencer: Ok, I'll won't let them start until you're here.

Toby: Thank, thank you, thank you. I love you.

Spencer: I love you to, bye.

I end the call and about 15 minutes later, I arrive at the hospital. I run inside and find the children's ward. I find Spencer sitting on a seat in the waiting room, I sit with her and we watch our two children play with toys.

Toby: I can't believe this is happening today. I mean, by this time tomorrow, Lily could be able to hear and Tommy might be able to see.

Spencer: I know, I just hope the surgeon knows what he is doing.

Toby: Of course he or she does, they are professionals.

Spencer's POV:

We get the quick checkup done on the twins and take them down to where we are told. They are prepped for theatre and before they go, me and Toby both give them a long hug and a big kiss. Then they are wheeled away and I bursts into a flood of tears.

Toby: It's gonna be ok Spencer.

Spencer: I know, I'm just so proud of our baby's.

Toby: Me too and they will get through this.

Spencer: I know they will.

Toby: You wanna dance, this is our song.

Spencer: Sure, why not.

I wipe my tears and then we slow dance to our song that got played at our wedding on our first dance. When we are finished, we decide to go home for a few hours.

Spencer: We're alone.

Toby: Oh, I wonder what we could do with this time?

Spencer: I'm joking, I don't want to have sex.

Toby looks disappointed.

Spencer: Can we just sit together.

Toby: Ok.

We sit on the couch and I lay into Toby's arms.

Toby: You know. The drama has calmed down a lot recently.

Spencer: Yeah. We haven't had to go to hospital for an accident or anything. No ones died, one one has been hit by a car, no ones been in an explosion, everyone is just fine.

Toby: I know. And to make it even better, I want to take you to Vegas for your birthday.

I sit up.

Spencer: What did you just say?

Toby: I want to take you to Vegas for your birthday.

Toby's POV:

Spencer was very happy with her gift. We are now back at the hospital after receiving a call that the twins are in recovery.

Toby: They look so peaceful when they are sleeping.

Spencer: I know. Auntie Melissa must be watching over them.

Toby: Yeah. You thinking about her?

Spencer: Yeah. If I was nicer to her, this could have been prevented.

Toby: You are not to blame for her death.

Spencer: Hmmm.

Just as Spencer sighs and looks back at the twins, Lily starts to wake up.

Spencer: Hey baby.

Lily: Momma?

Spencer: Wait, can you hear me?

Lily: Yeah.

Toby: Hey sweetheart, I love you.

Lily: Love oo to dada.

Toby: She can hear!

Spencer: Thank you Lord.

I hug my wife tightly before we both notice that Tommy is awake.

Toby: Hey little man.

Tommy: Dada, momma?

Spencer: It's ok sweetie, we're both here.

Toby: Ill get a doctor.

I leave the room and find the doctor that was assigned to the twins. He comes in, does what he needs to do and then turns to us.

Spencer's POV:

Doctor: Just to make sure everything has going well, we are going to need to do tests to see how much of Lily's hearing she has got and how much eye sight Tommy has. The good thing to think about now is that they are both awake and have not mentally been affected by the operation.

Spencer: Ok, thank you Doctor.

Toby: We are truly grateful.

Doctor: Just doing my job.

The doctor leaves and we sit with the twins. Spence goes to pick Isabella and Mason up so they can visit.

Isabella: Mom, can I have a dollar for the vending machine?

Spencer: Here's two, get Mason something as well.

Isabella: Thanks mom.

Isabella returns with two chocolate bars. She gives one to Mason and then sits on the empty chair.

Mason: Are Tommy and Lily ok?

Spencer: They are going to be fine. They need to be taken for scans so the doctors can see if the operation worked.

Toby: They should be able to come home soon.

Lily: Bunny! Bunny!

Spencer: What's wrong baby?

Lily starts screaming for her bunny at the top of her lungs. Toby grabs it from a bag we brought from home. He hands it to her and she calms down. She must have been screaming pretty loudly, because a doctor rushes in looking worried.

Doctor: Is everything ok?

Spencer: Everything's fine, she was screaming for her bunny.

Doctor: Ok.

The doctor leaves and Mason and Isabella sit and sort of play with their younger siblings.

Toby's POV:

Spencer: Toby, can you go and get me a coffee please?

Toby: Sure. You ant anything else?

Spencer: No, but can you get to juices for Isabella and Mason.

Toby: Yeah.

I leave the room and make my way to the stairs that will lead me down to the café. When I enter, there's a bit of a line, but it doesn't bother me. I pick up the items I have been instructed by my wife to buy and then join the line. I'm standing in it for about 5 minutes before its my turn to pay.

Woman: That's 5 dollars and 27 cents please.

Toby: I hand the woman a 10 dollar bill and she gives me change. I then quickly leave the slightly over crowded café and head back upstairs. I give Spencer her coffee and the kids their juices.

Mason: Thanks dad.

Toby: It's ok.

We sit with the twins for a further few hours. The scans still haven't been done. It's about 5:00pm, so me and Toby take Isabella and Mason home.

Toby: I'll take Mason up to bed and then I'll come back for Isabella.

Spencer: No it's fine, I'll carry her up.

We carry our children upstairs. They wake up to put their pyjamas on. Once they have, we make them brush their teeth and get into bed. We allow them to stay awake and watch to in their rooms.

Spencer: If you need anything, me and your father will be down stairs.

Isabella: Ok.

I close my daughters bedroom door. I go down stairs and start to make some noodles.

Spencer: What flavour noodles do you want?

Toby: Chicken please.

Spencer: ok.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Spencer's POV:

The scans got done on the twins the next day. It turns out that Lily has now got 75% of her hearing! She still needs a hearing aid in her right ear though. Tommy however, his operation did work, but he only has 45% of his vision. There is another operation that he is going to have when he's older that she get more of his eye sight back. The twins are staying in the hospital for one mor night, and then they are coming home. At the moment, I'm sitting with Emily and Allison at their new house they brought 3 weeks ago.

Spencer: Hey, how've you been?

Emily: I've been fine.

Spencer: Where's Allison?

Emily: She's gone out, but I, glad you're here.

Spencer: Why?

Emily: Sit!

I do as I'm told and sit with Emily on her couch. She get up and gets a brown paper bag from the kitchen. She sits back down and hands it to me.

Spencer: What's this?

Emily: Open it.

I look inside and see a pregnancy test box.

Spencer: Emily!

I take the small box out, open it and then look at the stick (which has already been used).

Spencer: Are you sure?

Emily nods her head.

Emily: I've been to a doctor and they confirmed it. What am I going to do? I'm married to a woman so it's going to be clear that I cheated!

Spencer: Can't you just tell Ali that you used a sperm donor?

Emily: Yeah, but keeping a secret like that, it's gonna be hard!

Emily's POV:

Spencer: Look, I'm not encouraging you on lying or anything, but you decided. This is your baby. Clan I ask, do you know who the father is?

Emily: His name is Wren.

I almost choke when I hear that name.

Spencer: Wait, Wren as in Wren Kingston?

Emily: I know, I'm sorry!

Spencer: When, when did you see him?

Emily: The day after we brought this house. I was out and about. I got home and it was late when I forgot an I ingredient for dinner. I went out and it just happened.

Spencer: Oh Emily.

I hug my friend, just as Allison walks through the door.

Allison: Oh hey you two, what's up? Emily, what's wrong?

Emily: Im, I'm uh, I'm pregnant.

Ali's face goes grey.

Allison: Did you cheat on me?

Emily: No, no. It was gonna be a surprise for your birthday. I used a sperm donor.

Allison: Oh my god!

I hug Ali tightly but look Spencer in they eye as I am hugging her.

Spencer: I'll give you two some alone time.

Emily: Ok, thanks for coming.

We give Spencer a hug goodbye and then she leaves.

Allison: Are you sure? How far along are you?

Emily: Im three weeks tomorrow. And yes I'm sure, I've already been to a doctor.

Allison: I'm so happy for you, I mean us.

Spencer's POV:

I'm now sitting with Aria as I decided that I didn't want to sit at home on my own. Ezra is at work and Aria didn't go in because she got fired. We are sitting in her couch and she is ranting on about why and how she got fired.

Aria: So he was like, Aria you can't keep taking time off work. And I was like, but I've been sick. And then he was like well if this keeps up then I'll have to fire you. So then a week later, he talked to me and he fired me on the spot, not only that, it was in front of Ezra. I was so embarrassed. So I came home and trashed the house, I was so angry. Ezra came home, tided the house.

Spencer: What a story, so what are you going to do now?

Aria: I think I'm going to try and publish a book of my life.

Spencer: A biography, spontaneous. Have you spoke to Ezra about this?

Aria: Yeah, he's encouraging me. He also tells me that he misses sitting opposite me in our office. Now he has to sit opposite a really hot chick. She's got perfect features, no fat on her.

Spencer: Aria, Ezra is your husband, he would never look at anyone like the way he looks at you. You're beautiful, smart and to be quite fair, if you wasn't hot, not being rude, but do you think he would have had an illegal relationship with his student?

Aria: You're right.

Spencer: I'm gonna go down to Walmart, you wanna come with?

Aria: Yeah, let me just grab my purse.

Aria grabs her purse and I drive us both to Walmart. We are halfway through our shopping list, when aria shakes my arm.

Spencer: What?

Aria: It's her!

I am totally confused.

Spencer: It's who?

Aria: That chick I was talking about! The one who replaced me at Hollis!

Spencer: Where?

I look up at where Aria is pointing. She was right, she's pretty hot, but I don't see what Ezra would like in her.

Aria's POV:

Spencer: Who do you think she's on the phone to?

Tanya: I love you two. She doesn't have to know. Ok, bye. Do I gave to call you E now? Ok, bye.

She ends the call, and my whole body fills with anger. I know she was talking to Ezra. E is the code name I used for him when I was in high school.

Aria: Excuse me.

Tanya: Hi, you must be Aria, Ezra's wife.

Aria: Yeah, stay away from my husband?

Tanya: What are you talking about?

Aria: You know what! Stay away from Ezra!

Tanya: Come on, I sit opposite him in our office.

Aria: That's it!

I grab Tanya's hair and we are fighting. A small crowd gathers, and I hear Spencer calling Ezra.

Spencer: Ezra, you need to get to Walmart right now!

Ezra: I can't, I'm in the middle of a class!

Spencer: It's Aria, she's in a fight, with Tanya.

Ezra: I'm on my way!

Ezra must have been going over the speed limit as he is at the store within minutes.

Spencer: Do something.

Ezra: What's going on here?

Ezra pulls me away, but I shake him off.

Aria: Don't touch me. I knew you were cheating on me with that slut, Tanya!

Tanya: What are you talking about?

Spencer's POV:

Aria: Me and my friend were watching you talk to my husband on the phone. Oh do I have to call you E now? That's the code name I used for you Ezra!

Ezra: Aria, check my phone! The last call I made was to you 2 hours ago!

Tanya: Aria, you must be mistaken, I use E, short for my husbands name, Ethan.

Aria: What?

Tanya: My husbands name is Ethan and he like me to cal, him E!

Aria: Oh my god. I'm so embarrassed.

Ezra: Yeah and so am I! I'll see you after work at home!

Aria: Ezra wait!

Ezra leaves before Aria get a chance to talk to him.

Aria: I'm so sorry Tanya. I should have let you explain. I should be more trustful with you and my husband.

Tanya: It's ok. I had this problem with someone at my last school.

Aria: I'm so sorry again.

Tanya: Look, think of it as, just don't think about it. Let's draw a line and start again.

Aria: Ok.

Tanya leaves the store and so do me and Aria. I drop aria home, knowing that there will be an argument. I walk her to her door. She goes into her house, shuts the door and moments later, Ezra arrives. I'm in my car, so he doesn't see me. I can see them arguing through their living room window. I decide not to interfere so I go to pick my kids up. Once I have, we drive home.

Isabella: Mom?

Spencer: What is it sweetie?

Isabella: We have been told at school that there is going to be a field trip to Disney World.

Spencer: Ok.

Isabella: Well, can I go? Mason got to go last year!


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

Spencer's POV:

It's 5 am and I'm dropping Isabella off at her school where a bus will take them down to Florida to Disney.

Spencer: Ok, be good. I love you.

Isabella: I love you to mom.

My daughter hugs me tightly before finding her friends and choosing a seat in the bus. I get back into the car and head home. I get back and carefully creep back into the house without waking anyone. I carefully slide back into bed, but Toby is already awake because he wrote his arms around me.

Toby: You just got back from taking Isabella?

Spencer: Yeah, sorry if I woke you?

Toby: You didn't, I just woke up.

Spencer: Ok. You gotta go to work?

Toby: Yeah, I'm working on a case. I'm not allowed to give much away but it's to do with a robbery.

Spencer: Who's the victim?

Toby: All we know is that her name is Olivia Mills. She was kidnapped in the process. She's 17 years old. I can't tell you anymore.

Spencer: I hope she's ok.

Toby: Me too. I know her.

Spencer: How do you mean?

Toby: You know my friend Chris, the one who died in the siege?

Spencer: Yeah?

Toby: It's his daughter and I'm gonna do everything in my power to bring her home.

Spencer: Oh my god.

Toby: I'm gonna try and get a tiny bit more sleep and then I'm gonna get up for work.

Toby's POV:

I fall asleep but I'm woken again by alarm. I turn it off, get out of bed, go into the bathroom, have a shower, shave, do everything else and go downstairs for a coffee and breakfast.

Spencer: Remember that we have to go watch Jacob in his talent show tonight.

Toby: I know. And isn't Jade and Lucy doing it?

Spencer: Yeah. They are singing together.

Toby: Cute. Who else is doing it?

Spencer: Don't think any of the other kids are doing it.

Toby: Ok. I'll meet you there.

I quickly kiss my wife, two sons and Lily goodbye. I get in my car a drive to work. When I arrive, I head straight to my office to try and crack this case. I'm now sitting in my leather chair, flicking through the pages, when Tanner comes in and takes a seat on the opposite side of my desk.

Toby: What can I do for you?

Tanner: Well, we have an update on the kidnapping and robbery case.

Toby: Well?

As I wait for Tanner to reply, I sit up straight in my chair.

Tanner: The car that was used to get away from the scene of the crime has been located, upside down in a river. No one was inside and it looks like someone or something was dragged away after the crash. We think it could have been Olivia.

Toby: Is that all?

Tanner: No. We then found a shack. We investigated and it looked like someone was chained up, we found some blood, tested it and it matches Olivia. There was also used condoms so this is also now an investigations of rape.

Toby: Why are they putting her through that? That girl has been through enough!

Tanner: I know it's hard, especially since she is the daughter of your dead best friend, but we have to stay strong and work this out.

Toby: DON'T YOU THINK IM DOING THAT?

I stand up as all my stress releases.

Spencer's POV:

Me, Toby and the three kids we have with us, are taking our seats ready for the talent show. We have front row and are sitting with Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Allison and their kids. Emily is starting to show a bit, I just hope she decided to tell the truth.

Teacher: Welcome, parents, children. Welcome to this years 'Rosewood Elementary's' talent show! We have a lot of different acts lined up for tonight, but first we have Jacob with his street dancing.

We all cheers as Jacob enters the stage and the same again when he finishes. Another 4 acts perform before we get to Jade. She looks like she I'd gesturing to some one for them to come on stage.

Jade: I'm sorry. This was meant to be a duet, but my partner doesn't seem to want to come on. So, it's just me. I'm gonna sing a song that, whenever I hear it, it brings me to tears. This is 'concrete angel' by Martina McBride.

We all cheer as the slow music starts.

Jade: She walks to school with the lunch she packed.

Lucy: Nobody knows what she's holding back.

Jade spins her body to look at Lucy who is holding a microphone in her hand and walking in stage. The audience claps and they continue to sing.

Jade: Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday.

Lucy: She hides the bruises with the linen and lace. Ooh.

Jade: The teacher wonder am but she doesn't ask.

Lucy: It's hard to see the pain behind the mask.

Jade: Bearing the burden of a secret storm.

Lucy: Sometimes she wishes she was never born.

Jade/Lucy: Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone. In a world that she cants rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place, where she's loved. Concrete angel.

Lucy: Somebody cries in the middle of the night.

Jade: The neighbours hear, but they turn out the light.

Lucy: A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate.

Aria's POV:

Jade: When morning comes it will be too late.

Jade/Lucy: Though the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place, where she's loved. Concrete angel.

The instrumental finishes and tears are starting to escape my eyes as my daughter and Lucy finish the last part of the song.

Jade: A statute stands in a shady place.

Lucy: An angel girl with an upturned face.

Jade: A name is written in a polished rock.

Lucy: A broken heart that the world forgot.

Jade/Lucy: Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place, where she's loved. Concrete angel!

The sing the last note out to the full and when they finish, hit me and Ezra are crying at the sound of our daughters beautiful singing voice. We see that she waves to us and we wave back. She exits the stage with Lucy and a further 5 acts perform. At the end, the announce the winners.

Teacher: Ok. All those performances were absolutely amazing, but there can only be one winner. In third place is… Jacob Rivers with his street dancing.

Jacob collects a small certificate and the teacher continues.

Teacher: And in second place is Alyssa Saunders and Damien Phillips with their magic tricks.

The audience claps as the winning act is revealed.

Teacher: And in first place is… Jade Fitz and Lucy Dilaurentis Fields with their singing.

The whole audience stands up and starts to clap and cheer. The people that are cheering the loudest are clearly, me, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Toby, Spencer, Emily and Allison.

The show ends and we make our way back to the car.

Aria: I'm so proud of you baby.

Jade: Thanks mom.

Toby's POV:

At the moment, we are sitting down for dinner. Isabella is due home tomorrow.

Toby: So, how do you like the chicken wraps Mason?

Mason: They taste sooo good.

Toby: How bout you babe?

Spencer: Well. All I can say is that you're a good cook and I should get you to do it more often.

Toby: Lily, Tommy?

Tommy: Dada!

Lily: No, my dada.

Toby: Theres enough of me to go round.

We finish up dinner and Spencer takes the twins upstairs to give them a bath.

Toby: Mason, can you bring the plates from the table please?

Toby: I don't wanna!

Toby: Mason. Me and your mother do so much for you, so the least that you could do is being over the plates!

Mason brings them over in complete silence. Once he's don't, he goes upstairs. I finish washing up and then head upstairs. I find Mason and Tommy watching tv in their room and Lily playing with her toys.

Spencer: Dammit!

Toby: What's wrong?

Spencer: I've run out of cream for my scar form the c section. Would you mind popping down to the drug store and getting some more please?

Toby: If course.

I take the money and quickly head out. I return with the cream. After, I lay on top of our bed and read the paper.

Spencer: Anything interesting?


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Spencer's POV:

I'm laying with Toby and he's reading me an article from the paper.

Spencer: You're such a good story teller Mr Cavanaugh.

Toby: And you're such a good... Such a good wife?

I playfully slap Toby's arm.

Spencer: I am good at a lot more things.

Toby: And what would those be?

Spencer: Taking care of you, being a mom, cooking, and this!

I grab the back of Toby's neck and pull it towards me. I lock our lips together. When we break we smile at each other and snuggle down as a film starts.

Movie: I'll be back, I promise.

By the time the movie ends I'm sort of asleep. I feel Toby move some of my hair that was covering my face. I then feel the covers being pulled over me. I then again hear Toby leave the room, sort the kids out, come back and get back into bed. He eras his arms around me and we both fall asleep. I wake up from an alarm I set for when I have to pick Isabella up. I silently do what u have to do and go and collect Isabella. We get home and she decided to stay downstairs in the living room and watch tv. When I get back upstairs, Toby is in the shower.

Toby: Is that you Spencer?

Spencer: Yeah.

Toby gets out of the shower. I give him a kiss on the lips and then get in myself. Once I get out, I get dressed. It's about 9:00 in the morning, but I'm taking the kids to my moms and then me and Toby are going to New York for a few days for mine and Hanna's sake.

Spencer: You all set?

Toby: Yeah.

We get in the car, drop the kids off and drive to New York. It's afternoon time when we get there so we check into our hotel. We get into the room and I jump onto the kingsize bed.

Toby: Comfortable?

Toby's POV:

Me and Spencer relax in our hotel room before changing into other clothes and head downstairs. We have some late lunch at a restaurant in the hotel. After we go and do some sight seeing. It's about 9:00pm when we get back to the hotel. We have dinner another restaurant that the hotel have. The we go up to the room. We have a bath together and then get into bed. We have to be up early because Spencer is going to a meeting. I'm meeting with Wayne.

Spencer: Goodnight Toby.

Toby: Night Spencer.

We don't set an alarm, but we are woken up by room service.

Room Service: Hello? Room Service.

Spencer: I'll get it.

Spencer goes to the door with her dressing gown tightly wrapped around her. She opened the door to be greeted by the young woman.

Room Service: Here is your breakfast and the extra's you ordered.

Spencer: Hold on, I didn't order any extra's.

Before Spencer finishes her sentence, the room service woman is already walking away. She shrugs her shoulders, closes the door and walks back into the bedroom part.

Spencer: I didn't order anything extra, did you?

Toby: No, why?

Spencer: Look, there's a note.

Toby: Sorry if this sounds like I'm stalking you, but I've been looking for you for years. I'm still in love with you. I know you have a husband and four kids, but you can easily leave them. If you realise who I am and remember me, you'll meet me by the Statue of Liberty at 6:30 pm. See you then Spencer. Care to explain?

Spencer: Explain what? I have no idea who this could have been from!

Toby: Yeah right! I bet you won't even got to your meeting or whatever, you'll probably go and meet him, whoever he is!

Spencer: Seriously, you think I would do that?! I'm your wife for crying out loud!

Toby: I'm sorry, I over reacted. Do you have any idea who it could be?

Spencer's POV:

I have my arms crossed, pacing the hotel room, before I stop dead in my tracks.

Spencer: I know who it is?

Toby: Who?

Spencer: When I left rosewood to go to college, I met this guy. We dated on and off for about 7 months before he broke off our relationship. He said he was in love with someone else. When he found out I went back to rosewood, he flipped. He tried to win me back, k said no. He's been trying to contact me for a few years now but I haven't had anything in the last 24 months.

Toby: Why didn't you tell me about this?

Spencer: I don't know, I guess I forgot about him.

Toby: Ok you forgot about him but no one forgets a situation like this.

Spencer: Look. I have an idea. I'll get out of my meeting early and we go over to the Statue of Liberty. You hide and then if he tries anything on, you come out and be the loving and protecting husband you are.

Toby: Ok.

I wrap my arms around Toby. We stay, fixed in a hug, for 2 minutes before getting ready. We head out and go our sewerage ways until we arranged to reunite at 5:15, just enough time to get changed and head to the Statue of Liberty. I hail a taxi to take me down to where I'm hosting a meeting. When I get there, I lay the driver and walk into the 100 story's high building. I get my badge and head up to the 47th floor. I walk down the hall and then into a meeting room. I set up and a few minutes later, the people I will be talking to enter and take their seats.

Spencer: Hello, my name is Spencer Cavanaugh.

Julie: Yeah we know, now get to the point! None of us really want to be here.

Spencer: I'll have you find…

I glance over at her name badge.

Spencer: Julie. That we are here for one reason and one reason only. That is to express our feelings for our bridal businesses and make them expand, maybe even become global companies. So, I would appreciate it if you didn't make rude remarks. So, if you look down at your papers, you will be able to see that we have many things to get through.

The meeting goes in for about 2 hours. It is very successful. I hail a taxi and head back.

Toby's POV:

I arrive back at the hotel, it's about 4:45 and find Spencer asleep in bed. I go and lay beside her.

Spencer: Hey.

Spencer greets me as she sits up.

Toby: How come you're back early?

Spencer: I don't know, we just got through the meeting quicker than expected.

Toby: Ok. Well, I'm gonna jump in the shower and then we can go down stairs.

Spencer: Ok. We have an hour and 45 minutes so take your time.

Toby: Oh I will. I intend to enjoy every aspect of that shower.

Spencer: Well, I might join you.

Toby: Ok.

I get into the shower and to my disappointment, Spencer doesn't join me. We get changed and head downstairs. We explore the hotel for a bit and then head over to where we get the short boat ride over to the statue. When we get there, we both notice the guy that is waiting for Spencer. We both hide somewhere and quickly talk.

Spencer: Ok. If I panic and need to get out of the situation, the thing I will say is, I feel sick. It's something I can easily slip into a conversation.

I stay hidden and Spencer starts walking towards him. He can clearly hear the clinking of her heels because he spins round to face her. He starts to walk towards her.

Spencer: Hello Ben.

Ben: I'm so glad you came.

He tries to kiss Spencer. Even though she rejects, it makes me want to jump out and beat the living day lights out of him. I don't though.

Ben: Spencer listen. I have two plane tickets to New Zealand. We can go together now. You can leave your family behind! We can start a new one.

Spencer: Benjamin Phillips! Listen to what you are asking me to do! I love my husband dearly, as do my children!

Ben: So, we can make some more.

Spencer's POV:

Ben: Please! I've been searching for you for years and I've finally found you! Just give me another chance.

Spencer: I can't do this! I feel sick.

Toby knows his cue and he comes out, looking angry. He grabs Ben by the collar of his shirt and threatens to throw him over the railings and into the water.

Ben: Please, don't do this.

Toby: Come near me, my wife or our family again, you will be sorry. Go!

Ben scurries off like a mouse that has seen a huge piece of cheese.

Toby: You ok?

Spencer: Yeah, thanks for doing this. How about we go back to the hotel and eat at the restaurant?

Toby: Or we could go to that sushi place that is 3 blocks down, it won't take long to walk.

Spencer: Ok, I haven't had sushi since, well I can't remember.

Me and Toby make our way back to the hotel. We grab some stuff that we will need and head down to the sushi place. After that, we go back to the hotel. We have a shower each and sit in bed, watching a movie.

Toby: I'm gonna go to sleep. Wayne and I are going to visit Jackson and Chris.

Spencer: Ok. I have another meeting, same place.

Toby: Night.

I switch the t.v off and fall asleep with my back to Toby. We are again woken by room service. Thank god there are no extras.

Toby: Spence.

Spencer: Yeah?

Toby: I love you.

Spencer: I love you to.

Toby kisses my temple before I walk out of the door. I arrive at the building.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Toby's POV:

Me and Wayne are now driving out of the cemetery where Chris and Jackson are buried. We both shredded a few years, but I'm manning up.

Toby: What do you want to do now?

I ask Wayne as he picks up his phone.

Wayne: Hello?

Debbie: Wayne, I'm in labour.

Wayne: Ok, we will turn around when we can. How far into labour are you?

Debbie: about 3 cm.

Wayne: Ok, well, Hold it in!

Debbie: WAYNE! Just get to the hospital!

Wayne: I'm on my way, I love you!

Debbie: I love you to.

Wayne ends the phone call. I finally manage to make a u turn. It takes us about 20 minutes to get to the hospital.

Toby: Good luck.

I shake Wayne's hand before watching him sprint off into the hospital. I drive away and go to pick Spencer up.

Spencer must be on a quick break because she calls me. I answer and put her on speaker.

Toby: Hey what's up?

Spencer: I can't take this any more! Julie is driving me crazy!

Toby: Look,mum on my way to pick you up now. How much longer ah e you got of your meeting?

Spencer: About 30 minutes.

Toby: That's not long. You can get through this. I'll call you later. I love you.

Spencer's POV:

Spencer: So, when I come back tomorrow, I want to see your notes and some designs from anyone that has come into stores or any that you have done yourself. These would be very beneficial to me as I have a wedding show coming up back in Pennsylvania.

Julie: Yeah yeah, I don't even know why I'm here.

Wendy: Julie, maybe you should have some respect for Spencer. She has given up time with her family to come here and help us, and all you can do is insult her.

Julie: Shut up Wendy.

I get so frustrated that I press a button and call security. They come in and remove Julie.

Spencer: If anyone else wishes to disrespect me then I would appreciate it if you don't come tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing your designs.

Wendy: See you tomorrow Spencer.

Spencer: You to Wendy and thanks for sticking up for me.

Wendy: It's ok. I'd do it for anyone!

I pack up my stuff and leave the building. I. Just about to ring Toby to see where he is, when I see the car pull up. I climb in, fasten my seat belt and we head back to the hotel.

Toby: How was it?

Spencer: It was ok. Last day in New York tomorrow.

Toby: I know. What time does your meeting finish?

Spencer: About 1:30, why?

Toby: Ok, I was thinking. Since it was our last day, we could do some more stuff around the city, quickly go and see Debbie, Wayne and their new baby and then head home.

Spencer: Sounds great.

We arrive back at the hotel. We park the car and head inside. When we get to the room, we automatically notice that something is different.

Spencer: Hey. It looks, cleaner in here.

Toby: Yeah, room service probably.

Toby's POV:

Me and Toby search our room until we find something in the wardrobe.

Spencer: I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have left you a note. I shouldn't have told you to leave your family to me. I understand that you don't want to get back with me, but if you want to talk, I'll be in the lobby, waiting. Ben.

Toby: I'll be back in about ten minutes.

I go to leave the room, but Spencer pulls me back.

Spencer: Toby wait. I know you're angry, but he wants to talk. Let's just go down and talk, calmly.

Toby: Fine.

I reply to Spencer, saying it under my breath. We go down stairs and he isn't there. We look around and someone is standing there, with a huge bunch of red roses, and a small box.

Toby: What the-

Ben: Spencer Hastings!

We spin around to see ben, with a microphone, on the balcony above us.

Spencer: Ben! What are you doing?

Ben: Spencer Hastings!

Spencer: Cavanaugh! My name is Spencer Cavanaugh!

Ben: Well soon it will be Mrs Banderes! That's if you will marry me of course?

Spencer: Are you insane? I'm a happily married woman with four children! Want makes you think I would want to marry you? What makes you think anyone would want to marry you? You're a psychopath!

Ben: Come on! Don't be so feisty!

Spencer: Toby, I don't care about the meeting, I'll get someone to cover. We're leaving.

Spencer walks off, I follow her after I say something to Ben, who is still standing on the balcony.

Toby: Piss off you fucking cunt! Come near me or my wife again, and I'll kill you.

Ben: Grrr!

Spencer's POV:

I'm pacing around the hotel room, trying to gather all of my items at the same time when Toby comes in.

Toby: Hey, calm down.

Spencer: Calm down?

I'm now facing Toby.

Spencer: You're telling me to calm down when when one my exes is stalking me? What if he comes back? What if he follows us to rosewood? What if he follows me to the store? What if he follows us when we drop the kids to places? What if-

Toby: Spencer! Nothing's going to happen!

Spencer: I'm sorry, I can't do this right now!

Toby: What do you mean you can't do this? I made sure that ass was gone and wouldn't come back!

Spencer: Really?

Toby: Really, because the only thing that matters to me right now is you. I want to be able to protect you like I did at the statue of liberty. I want to protect you every day, but when you say 'I can't do this' makes me feel awful about myself.

Spencer: I'm sorry. Can we just stay here. I think going home will be a bit too much.

Toby: Fine. We'll go home tomorrow as intended.

Spencer: Look, I'm really tired. I'm gonna take nap.

Toby: Ok. I'm gonna go down and go to the gift store.

Spencer: I love you.

Toby: I love you to.

Toby leaves the small hotel room and I climb under the covers in the bed a fall asleep. I wake up and it's all dark, I must have been sleeping for a few hours.

Toby: Hey, you were asleep ages.

Spencer: What time is it?

Toby: About 7:30.

Toby's POV:

Me and Spencer have dinner in the restaurant one last time before leaving tomorrow.

Spencer: I miss the kids so much.

Toby: Me too. We can pick them up from school if you want?

Spencer: Ok. I think they'd like that.

We finish dinner. Go upstairs, have showers and go to sleep. When we wake up in the morning, we pack all our stuff and check out of the hotel. Spencer has her last meeting.

Spencer: I just realised, we aren't gonna be able to pick the kids up in time. We'll be back too late.

Toby: Ok.

We are now driving back after seeing Debbie, Wayne and their son who they called Chris Jackson Gaffers.

(Sorry if I already have Wayne a last name previously in the story)

We arrive back at our house at about 8:00.

Toby: Let's get the kids tomorrow from school.

Spencer: Why, I want to see them now!

Toby: Well, I already texted your mom and she agreed to have them one more night.

Spencer: Toby.

Spencer playfully slaps my arm.

A few hours later, we find ourselves passed out in bed. We wake up late the next day. We don't go back to work until tomorrow. We get up, have showers, get dressed and when it's time, we go and pick the kids up.

Isabella: Mom!

Our kids come running towards us. We almost fall back because of the force that they run into us with.

Toby: Hey kiddo.

Mason: Hey dad.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

Spencer's POV:

It's been 3 weeks since we got back from our trip. Emily is tarting to show with her bump and Allison still think she used sperm donor. Right now, I'm with Aria, Hanna, Emily and Allison. We are all sitting in the brew on a Saturday. Our husbands have taken the kids out, she we don't have to worry about them.

Aria: So. How's it feeling Em?

Emily: Well, it defo feels weird. I'm coming up to twelve weeks in 4 days.

Hanna: Have you chosen any names?

Emily: Well for a girl, we were thinking Grace. And for a boy we were thinking Bret.

Aria: That's pretty. Me and Ezra thought of Grave Fire Maddie but then we went off it for some reason.

Emily: Ali, I just remembered we have an appointment in 15 minutes. Sorry, we're gonna have to go girls.

Hanna: Ok, we'll see you later.

Spencer: Bye.

Allison and Emily leave and then we continue our talk.

Spencer: Guys, there's something you should know.

Aria: What?

Spencer: Emily is pregnant, and you all think it's a sperm donor.

Hanna: Yeah?

Spencer: Well it isn't.

Aria: What?

Spencer: The father is Wren Kingston!

Hanna: Holy shit.

Allison: Damn right holy shit. I left my purse in here, and I though I would here you talking about something random. Not about how my wife cheated on me!

Toby's POV:

I get a call from Spencer just as I sit with Caleb and Ezra.

Toby: Hey what's up?

Spencer: I didn't know who else to call. I know I've called you so many times in these toes of situations, but I need your help!

Toby: Spence, calm down! What's going on?

Spencer: Emily and Allison are in a physical fight. I'll explain later, but how fast can you get here?

Toby: Consider me already in the car.

Spencer: Ok.

Spencer ends the call and I drive to the brew. Ezra and Caleb are driving behind me. We get to the brew and we find them at each others throats.

Toby: Hey calm down!

We manage to separate the girls. The both have messed up hair, but Aria, Hanna and Spencer are more concerned about Emily.

Emily: Im sorry.

Ezra: What's happened.

Aria: Ezra. Take the kids home. I'll explain later.

Allison: No, stay Ezra. I tell you what's going on. Emily. She's pregnant.

Caleb: We can see that.

Allison: She has lied to me fore nearly 12 weeks, saying that she used a sperm donor, but she didn't. She cheated on me.

Toby: Wait, what?

Allison: And the father of the baby is Wren Kingston!

Wren: What?

Allison: Oh this keeps on getting better and better! Come join the party Wren. Come sit with the mother of your child!

Spencer's POV:

Wren: Wait, you're pregnant with my baby?

Emily: Yeah.

Wren: Um, ok. But you're married to Allison.

Allison: She was. I don't think we can work through this. After everything we've been through. I'm sorry Em, but I'm moving out until we work things out.

Emily: Ali wait.

Allison storms out of the brew and drives away. Everyone then turns to Emily who is crying.

Emily: I'm an embarrassment. You had to call your husband to come and deal with us.

Aria: Look. We all know Ali right? Give her time.

Emily: I cheated on her and got pregnant!

Wren: Look, em. I have a girlfriend, we are meant to get married. How am I supposed to tell her that you're pregnant with my child?

Emily: I don't know? Only you can figure that out! Right now, I want my friends to take me home. I don't want to speak to anyone. I will call you in a few days to sort out a plan for our child's future.

Emily picks up her bag and walks out. Me, Hanna and Aria follow her.

Aria: It's gonna be ok.

Emily: No it's not. Look at me. I'm such a mess. My wife has left me, my kids are gonna hate me. What am I gonna do?

Hanna: Emily. You can get through this. I promise you.

Emily: Look, I shouldn't be a burden. Take me home, I'm sure Ali's gone there to get her stuff.

We take Emily home. We wait until she's safely inside, but then just as we are about to leave, Ali comes rushing out, screaming.

Aria: Ali, what's wrong?

We all get out of the car to see what's wrong with out friend.

Allison's POV:

Me and the girls rush back into the house to find Emily, exactly where I left her.

Allison: Please wake up em. I'm sorry for everything.

Spencer: Guys, Emily's bleeding.

Hanna: Shit, call 911.

911: This is 911 what is your emergency?

Aria: It's our friend. She's almost 12 weeks pregnant and she's collapsed. We think she's miscarrying.

911: Ok, hell is on the way. Keep her warm. If she goes into cardiac arrest, start CPR.

Aria: Ok.

Aria ends the call and we wait for the ambulance to arrive. When they do, I go with Emily in the back. The girls go in their cars behind us.

Allison: You're gonna be ok Em. I love you.

I grab hold of Emily's hand. She's still unconscious, but her heart is still beating. We get to the hospital and Emily is taken into a room. I follow her. After a few hours, the doctors come back with test results. Emily is now awake.

Doctor: I'm so sorry, your baby has passed away.

Allison: This is all my fault. I never should have gone for you. Excuse me, what caused the death of the baby?

Doctor: Natural causes. There would have been nothing we could have done to save it if they were to go to full term.

Emily: Ok.

The doctor leaves and I just hold my wife. We both shed tears and then Wren comes in.

Allison: Nows not the time Wren.

Wren: I think now is a perfect time. She has just lost my child and it's all your fault.

Emily: No it isn't. Ali is the most caring person in the world. And to prove it, the baby died of natural causes. It wouldn't have made it if I even got to labour. So, my fight with Ali had nothing to do with the death of it.

Spencer's POV:

Emily got discharged from hospital the next day. Yes, the baby passed away, but they are both coping well and I think Ali realises how much Emily needs her.

Toby: Spence, you awake?

Spencer: Yeah, are you?

Toby: Yeah.

I roll onto my side to face Toby.

Toby: What you thinking about?

Spencer: I don't know. I've been looking at bigger houses.

Toby: Oh have you now.

Spencer: Yeah. There's this really nice 5 bedroom one about 10 minutes from here. If we got that house, the kids can stay in the same school.

Toby: And how much is this house?

Spencer: I'm not sure, but it's so beautiful. It's has a huge garden. The bedrooms are so nice and it has a pool.

Toby: Let's sleep on it and talk tomorrow.

Spencer: Ok. I love you.

Toby: I love you to.

Spencer: Hey Toby.

Toby: Yeah?

Spencer: Goodnight.

Toby: Goodnight Spencer.

Toby wraps his arms around me as we both fall asleep. We are woken the next day by the noise of our four children coming into our room and getting into our bed.

Toby: Hey, there's not enough room for you all.

Isabella: Yes there is dad!


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

Toby's POV:

Me and Spencer take the kids to school. I go to work and so does she.

Tanner: Are we any closer to finding Olivia Mills?

Toby: Actually, yes. We think she has been taken to the U.K. We have police there on standby for whenever we think her kidnapper could strike next. I am not letting this case go. Me and Wayne made a promise to Chris that if his daughter ever got hurt or got into any situation, we old help her in every possible way.

Tanner: I understand Toby and your handling this case very well.

Toby: Thank you.

Tanner: I'm gonna get a coffee from Starbucks, you want one?

Toby: Yes please, here.

I try to give Tanner the money for my coffee, but she insists on paying for it. When she comes back from Starbucks, I'm sitting at my desk, enduring a long phone call with someone.

Toby: Can I call you back Spence?

I end the call and speak to tanner.

Toby: Thanks for the coffee.

Tanner: No problem. Spencer ok?

Toby: Yeah, she prank calling me with Hanna. It was probably Hanna's idea.

Tanner: Well, don't get too distracted, we need you on duty tonight till early hours.

Toby: Tonight? I can't do tonight, it's date night.

Tanner: Toby, this week we are very short staffed, so I need you to do this.

Toby: Fine.

Tanner leaves and I call Spencer.

Toby: Hey.

Spencer: Hey, I found somewhere for date night.

Spencer's POV:

Hanna: Ooh, getting a little steamy with the… Toby.

Spencer: It doesn't rhyme and shut up Hanna. What were you saying Toby?

Toby: About date night. Tanner has put me on late night patrol and I can't back out. I tried, but we're gonna have to reschedule.

Spencer: It's ok, I understand. How about Friday?

Toby: Today is Friday.

Spencer: No, I mean next Friday.

Toby: I can't do that- you know what, it's a date.

I end the call and turn to Hanna.

Hanna: So, what did Toby say?

Spencer: He went to say something, like he couldn't do that date, but then he said, it's a date.

Hanna: Cute, now, which one looks better?

I look at Hanna who is holding two dresses. Well, not holding them, she's standing in between them.

Spencer: The one on the left, why?

Hanna: Oh just a distant cousin got in contact with me, she's getting married and wanted my opinion on two dresses. She sent me a picture and asked to find the most similar ones. And I did. You said the left one right?

Spencer: Yeah.

Hanna: To my left it your left?

Spencer: My left your right.

Hanna: Ok.

Hanna takes a picture and sends it. Just as she does, someone rushes in the shop, it's Mona.

Spencer: Mona, what's wrong? Are you ok?

Hanna's POV:

Hanna: Did you escape prison?

Mona: Those girls.

Spencer: What girls?

Hanna: Get out Mona!

Spencer: Hanna! Who hurt you?

Mona: They did.

We look to where Mona is pointing and across the street are the group of girls that Mona hangs around with.

Spencer: Why did they do this?

Mona: Well, I got out of prison last week. I'm so sorry for what I did.

Spencer: That doesn't matter now.

Mona: Then Jason came to see me the day before I got released and said he wanted to talk. I forgot about today and when I tried to leave the girls, they went for me.

Hanna: What did they actually do? You know what, I hate you. You have nearly killed me and Spencer by a hit and run!

Spencer: HANNA!

Mona: Look, I'm sorry ok. Can you call Jason please!

Spencer: Sure.

I reach to grab Mona's phone and then we notice that she got stabbed.

Mona: They stabbed me!

Spencer: Hanna, call an ambulance. I'm calling Jason!

Hanna: Why?

Spencer: Hanna, yes she we were both involved in a hot and run with her, but if she doesn't get medical attention, she will bleed out and die. Is that what you want?

Hanna: Fine.

Spencer's POV:

Spencer: Thank god you're here.

Jason: Where is she?

Spencer: Inside, we are still waiting on the ambulance.

Jason: No need to wait, they're here.

The paramedics go inside and treat Mona. She's taken to hospital and Jason rides in the back with her.

Police: Excise me, can we have a word.

Spencer: Of course.

Police: We need to ask you some questions, regarding the assault of Mona Vanderwaal.

Hanna: I'm sorry for the way I spoke to her Spencer.

Spencer: We'll talk about that later.

Police: All I need to know is, what did you see?

Hanna: We have had a rough past with Mona. She um, used to hang out with the people that she called friends.

Police: Do you know who these friends are, what they names could be?

Hanna: No.

Spencer: So, me and Hanna were talking and then we here someone stumble into the store. We realise it's Mona. Hanna non intentionally starts to be rude, I tell her to back off.

Hanna: You probably know that she got out of prison last week after being involved in a hit and run with Spencer.

Police: Ok, keep going.

Spencer: She explains that she was meant to talk to Jason Dilaurentis, my half brother, her ex fiancé. She also explained that she forgot and when she tried to leave the group to talk to Jason, they apparently went for her.

Hanna: When she told us to call Jason, Spencer reached over for her phone and we both noticed she had been stabbed.

Toby's POV:

Im leaving work to go get Spencer, when I get a call from her.

Toby: Hey, I'm on my way to get you?

Spencer: I need you to get to the hospital, that's where I am.

Toby: What, are you ok?

Spencer: I'm fine, it's Mona. She's dead.

Toby: What?

Spencer: I'll explain when you get here.

I drive to the hospital, and find Spencer, in floods of tears.

Toby: Hey.

I walk up to her and hug her tightly.

Toby: Look, sit down, and talk to me.

We sit down on the chairs next to us.

Spencer: Basically, me and Hanna were talking, minding our own business, then someone practically falls through the door. We notice it's Mona. Hanna started having a go at her for what she did to me. I told her to stop. She explained that she got out of prison last week, she was meant to talk to Jason today, when she tried to leave her friends, they went for her. Then, I got her phone to call him and that's when we noticed she got stabbed.

Toby: Hey, it's ok

I take Spencer into my arms as she sobs.

Spencer: There's blood all over the carpet at the store. We are gonna have to buy a new one, it's white.

Toby: Look, I'll pay half if you want.

Spencer: You don't have to do that.

Toby: I want to do it.

After a few hours, I take Spencer home. I make sure she is alright and go for my late shift.

Toby: Deer God, what a day!


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

Spencer's POV:

As I step out of the house, wearing my black lace dress I brought not long back with my black heels, I brace myself for the day ahead.

Toby: Hey, it doesn't matter if you got along with her or not. We are there to pay our respects, that's all.

Spencer: Thank you for getting something sorted for the kids.

Toby: It's ok.

We arrive at the church where the funeral is taking place. We are now in our seats, and the service has started.

Reverend: We will now hear a few words from Jason's half sister, Spencer.

I take to the stand.

Spencer: Gosh, I don't know what to say about Mona Vanderwaal. She was um, she was a friend, an enemy, she was Mona. As most of you may know, she went to prison for hitting me with a car are and driving away. It's horrible that she wouldn't stop, but she probably panicked. Anyway, Mona and I weren't very close in the years leading up to her death. We bumped into each other in public, and let's just say, Hanna was involved.

The guests let out a little laugh.

Spencer: Mona never got to live life to the full experience. She never got to get married, she never got to have children. To be honest, she never really got to live. These people that ended Mona's life too soon, will be named and shamed. They deserve a life behind bars and nothing less than that. I know that family members of Mona will stop at nothing until her killers are found. We will seek justice for Mona.

Reverend: That was lovely Spencer.

Spencer: One more thing, I forgive you Mona.

Reverend: There's no one else is there?

Jason: I just wanted to give her this.

Jason steps up to the casket and places something in between Mona's hands.

Reverend: What that?

Toby's POV:

Jason: It's the engagement ring I gave to her when I proposed. I know I might meet someone else, but I can't express my undying love for her. I am going to miss her everyday and regret that I didn't marry her sooner. The only reason the engagement broke off was because of the accident, but… Oh it's too complicated. What I'm trying to say is that, I love her, very, very much.

The service ends and we go down to a bar that got hired. We get home at about 7:00. My mother in law agreed to having the children tonight.

Toby: You alright?

Spencer: Yeah. I spoke to Hanna and we are closing the store up for a few days, maybe a few weeks, we can't open up until we replace the carpet.

Toby: I know. I'll get some money sorted by the end of the week at the latest.

Spencer: I'm gonna have a shower.

Toby: Ok.

Spencer goes upstairs and I stay down to tidy up. When I go upstairs, I find Spencer getting into her pyjamas.

Toby: Why you putting one of my shirts on?

Spencer: Cause I want to. If you recall, this is the shirt I woke up wearing the morning after our first time together.

Toby: Now that does ring a bell. Are you trying to imply something?

Spencer: No.

I try to say, hiding my grin. I'm only using that expression because I know exactly what Toby means.

Spencer: Look. We have just come back from a funeral, of someone that we went to school with. I'm not in the mood for sex.

Toby: That's fine. We dint have to.

We fall asleep whilst watching a repeat of a movie we watched a few weeks ago.

(If you don't know what Movie G and Movie B stand for, they stand for Movie G: Movie Girl and you should get the idea for Movie B)

Spencer's POV:

Movie G: Alex, please don't leave me! I love you!

Movie B: Natalie, I will be back. You can survive without me. Think back to the other times we have had to part, you got through those didn't you?

Movie G: Yeah, but we were only parted for a matter of weeks, not months that could turn into years!

Movie B: Look, if I had a say in my job, I would stay and look after you and our beautiful children. When they wake in the morning, tell them I love them and I'll be back soon.

Movie G: Please don't go, I need you.

Movie B: I'll be back, I promise.

The credits roll and then I turn the movie when I wake up to go to the bathroom. When I get back into bed, Toby has changed positions. I carefully slide into bed, trying not to wake him of his slumber and lace my fingers with his.N when we wake up, I just sit and bed, in total silence.

Toby: Hey. I thought you'd be in the shower or something.

Spencer: Does it sound weird that the death of Mona is really affecting me?

Toby: No, not at all. It's perfectly normal to grieve over a death, even if you weren't close.

Spencer: Thanks. I'm gonna go and get the kids later on and take them to the mall.

Toby: Ok. There's some money down stairs in the drawer.

Spencer: No it's fine.

Toby: Well, what are you buying?

Spencer: I don't know. I'm just going to have a look.

Toby: Ok.

I get ready and go to my moms to lick the kids up. When we get to the mall, they insist in going in the soft play area. I allow them and sit in the café just next to it. When their time slot has ended, I take them round some shops.

Lily: Momma!

Spencer: Want is it sweetheart?

Toby's POV:

I'm sitting at home, watching to in the living room, when I get at knock at the door.

Toby: Hey, I thought you weren't gonna come!

I invite, Caleb and Ezra inside. We are watching the soccer game and we have pizza.

Ezra: Who do you thinks gonna win?

Caleb: Honestly, both teams have been pretty bad this season, so…

After the games, Aria comes to pick up Caleb and Ezra. By the time Spencer gets home, I'm washing the dishes.

Toby: Hey, you can tell me about your day later, right now, it's movie time. What shall we watch?

Lily: Frozen!

Mason: Ew no!

Isabella: I don't mind.

Toby: What would you like to watch Tommy?

Tommy: Olaf!

Toby: We can have your movie next time Mason.

We are at the part of the movie where Elsa sings let it go. This is when Lily practically sings her heart out.

Elsa: Don' t let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. Well now they know. Let it go, let it go. Can hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn my back and slam the door. Here I stand, and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway.

The film finally finishes. Lily and Tommy are asleep, so we put them in their beds until they wake up from their nap.

Toby: Right. It's Sunday tomorrow and we are going to do something as a family. What shall we do?

Isabella: How about we go to the zoo?

Mason: Thats boring!

Spencer's POV:

Spencer: Well, you got to choose the movie, so Mason should choose the activity.

Mason: Can we go rock climbing?

Toby: Preferably something that we can all do, including Tommy and Lily.

Mason: Fine, the zoo. But the one with the theme park next door.

Spencer: That's in Florida.

Mason: Fine, the zoo then.

We wake the twins up. We have dinner and after, we make the kids have an early night. Me and Toby sit in the bath together.

Toby: What you thinking about?

Spencer: Nothing.

Toby: Hey, why you hugging your arm to your stomach? Are you in pain?

Spencer: No.

Toby: Are you hiding something.

Spencer: No.

Toby: Then show me.

Spencer: No.

Toby: Spencer, you're making me worried. Show me now!

I don't move my arm, so Toby moves it for me, revealing the scar from my c-section.

Toby: Spencer.

Spencer: It makes me look ugly and fat. I can't get rid of the baby, no matter how hard I try.

Toby: You don't have to be embarrassed. I would car if you were the skinniest or fattest person in the world. I would still love you for who you are.

Spencer: You're just saying that.

Toby: I'll look you in the eye and say it.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

Toby's POV:

At the moment, we are at the zoo, looking at the Zebras.

Isabella: Mom, can we go and look at the Lions next?

Spencer: Sure.

We look at the lions, then the seals. We get out of the park around 4:30. We go to a restaurant to eat afterwards. When we get home, the kids do their homework and we give the twins a bath.

Toby: Duck.

Lily: Du.

Toby: Duck.

Lily: Du.

We put the kids to bed and by 12, me and Spencer are laying in bed, wide awake.

Spencer: Do you remember that trip we took, everyone, to Disney?

Toby: Yeah.

Spencer: We should do it again. Me you, Isabella, Mason, Lily, Tommy, Aria, Ezra, Jade, Maddie, Oliver, Hanna, Caleb, Jacob, Molly, April, Ali, Emily, Lucy and James.

Toby: How many people is that?

Spencer: 19.

Toby: That's a lot.

Spencer: I know. We could sit all the kids in the rows of three. And then the adults, behind, to the side and in front.

Toby: Well, we can work it out when we cagey to that bridge.

Spencer: Yeah. Do you know what I really want right now?

Toby: What?

Spencer: To fall asleep right now, with me in your arms.

Spencer's POV:

Toby: Well we can do that, right, now.

I set myself into a comfortable position and Toby out his arms around me. When we fall asleep, I have a dream about the family.

Isabella: Mom, can you help me?

In my dream, I walk over to Isabella. She turns around to face me and it looks like her face is all burnt. That's when it turns into a nightmare and I find myself screaming. I must have woken Toby up because he is shouting my name.

Spencer: Isabella!

I jump out of bed to check on my daughter. Thank god she is ok. I walk back to my bedroom and Toby is waiting.

Toby: Would you like to explain what just happened?

Spencer: I had angina are that Isabella's face was all burnt. I felt like I needed to check on her.

Toby: Are you ok?

Spencer: Yeah. I want to go to sleep. I have an early start tomorrow. Hold on, what are those badges for?

Toby: What bags?

Spencer: Spill.

Toby: Ok. There are connections to London in the U.k. with the Olivia Mills case. I've been given a fe addresses and I'm going to England tomorrow.

Spencer: That's fantastic!

Toby: Wait, so you're not mad?

Spencer: Of course not. You made a promise to Chris and if I was angry, I would be making you break that promise. Yeas,mum your wife, but you need to do this.

Toby: Thanks for being so supportive. I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner, I literally found out a few hours ago and it just slipped my mind.

Spencer: What times your flight?

Toby's POV:

At the moment, I'm on the plane, getting ready to take off.

Pilot: Welcome aboard American Airlines from Harrisburg International to Heathrow Airport. This is your captain speaking. The flight attendants will now do the safety checks.

After the safety checks, we take off. We are almost done with our flight when the little girl that is sitting next to me with her mom, starts to cry. She only about 4 or 5.

Toby: Are you ok?

The little girl just looks at me.

Toby: My name's Toby, what's yours?

Carly: My name is Carly.

Toby: That's a very beautiful name. And who's this?

Carly: That's Booney. He's my doggy.

Toby: He has a very lovely owner. Is your mom sleeping?

Carly nods her head.

Toby: Are you feeling sick, do you want a sick bag?

Carly nods her head. I give her the bag and she throws up. Her mom wakes up and tends to her daughter.

Ruby: Thank you for looking after her. I must have nodded off.

Toby: Don't worry. We just talked.

Ruby: How long left until we land?

Toby: About 3 hours. So, what are you going to England for?

Ruby: Oh, me and my daughter are moving for a fresh start. You?

Toby: Oh I'm on business. Well, not business, I'm a cop.

Ruby: My ex husband was a cop. Do you think you know him? He used to work for Rosewood.

Toby: What? What's his name?

Spencer's POV:

I'm sitting at work, when I get a face time call from Toby.

Spencer: Hey. What time is it in England?

Toby: 5:20 in the afternoon?

Spencer: Where are you, it looks really posh!

Toby: Oh it's not posh I'm standing outside the McDonald's next to London Dungeon and its down the road from the famous London eye and across the bridge from Big Ben.

(If you think I made The London Dungeon, The London Eye and Big Ben up, I didn't. Google it.)

Spencer: So you having fun?

Toby: Not as much fun without you. Is that Hanna?

Spencer: Yeah, she's running around for some reason.

Toby: Well, I got to go. I'll call you tomorrow.

Spencer: Ok. I love you.

Toby: I love you to.

Toby ends the call and then I turn to Hanna who is still running up and down the shop with her phone in her hand.

Spencer: What the helm are you doing?

Hanna: I'm excessing! No ones coming in. We're closed!

Spencer: I know. Why do you need to exercise?

Hanna: Caleb is taking me and the kids on vacation in the summer. I want to look good for my husband.

Spencer: I'm sure he will love you no matter what you look like. And why do you care? It's not like you to care what other people think!

Hanna: He's my husband Spencer!

Spencer: Yeah whatever! Hey someone outside.

Me and Hanna check who is outside. We find a familiar face, trying to peer into the store.

Toby's POV:

I'm in my hotel, when I get an email from Tanner. She is telling me about where I should go tomorrow. I need to get the bus down to Leicester Square. There's a café near and I need to keep my cover hidden there. We managed to get in contact with Olivia. She knows the plan and when she says I'm going to go to the bathroom, I jump into action. I go down to the bar for a few hours.

Bar Tender: What could I get you sir?

Toby: Can I have a scotch please?

Bar Tender: That will be 3 pounds and 70 pence please.

Toby: Cheap on here.

Bar Tender: Well, we do like to sell, and please our customers. Anything else sir?

Toby: No thanks.

I find a small table to sit at. I look out at the darkening sky and think about my family.

Delia: Is this seat taken?

Toby: No.

The shirt brunette takes a seat opposite me.

Delia: ask what brings you here to London?

The woman says in her British accent.

Toby: Business. I'm Toby.

Delia: I'm Delia. Are you an American?

She ask me in a faked American accent.

Toby: Yeah. Are you British?

I try to say in a British accent.

Delia: You're funny.

I watch her glance at my hand, then back at me.

Delia: So are you married?


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

Spencer's POV:

Toby has been in England for a week. He said he isn't coming back till he has found her. He also to,d me that she never turned up at the café. I'm with Aria at a recording studio. Ezra is busy, the kids are at school and the rest of our friends are out of town. She is here for an interview.

Spencer: Calm down. You're gonna be great.

I hug my friend before she is taken into a studio by a woman. I sit down and about 25 minutes later, she comes out. Aria shakes the woman's hand and comes to me. I stand up.

Spencer: Do you think you got the job?

Aria: Yeah.

Spencer: What makes you think so?

Aria: Because at the end of the job she said 'the job is yours if you want it'.

I squeal with excitement.

Aria: This means I can go back to recording songs and trying to sell them to record labels. Something I love.

Spencer: Well, whatever the weather, I am happy for you.

We leave the recording studio and I drop her home.

Aria: Spence. Would you kind coming in for a bit. I don't want to be home alone and Ezra is gonna be home late.

Spencer: Sure.

I park my car on the driveway. I'm now sitting in her living room when we hear a thump from upstairs.

Spencer: I thought you said you was gonna be home alone.

Aria: I did.

Spencer: It's probably nothing.

We keep on watching to and hear the thump again.

Aria: I'm going to check it out, come on.

Toby's POV:

Right now, I'm walking around London, taking pictures. I decide to spare a bit of money to go onto the London eye. I'm over halfway round when in the capsule next to me on the right, I see Olivia. I try to get her attention, but she doesn't notice me. The capsule I'm in is full of people.

999: This 999 what is your emergency?

(999 is the number for British police)

Toby: Police please.

Everyone in the capsule stares at me.

Toby: aim a cop from America. We have British cops on stand by.

999: Officer Cavanaugh?

Toby: Yes that's me.

999: What's the problem?

Toby: Olivia mills. She's in the next capsule. She'll be getting off seconds after me.

999: Listen very carefully. As soon as you get off, alert the staff and we'll be waiting. I've already sent officers round. Are you sure it's her?

Toby: Positive. She has the butterfly tattoo on the back of her left shoulder.

999: Ok.

I end the call and as soon as it's my time to get off, I push last everyone and alert the staff.

Toby: The police are on their way. There's been an attempted abduction. The victim and the criminal are about to get out.

Staff: Ok. Do you know where they are?

Police: Make way to the police!

The police push through the cue. When Olivia and her kidnapper get off, she sees me and runs towards me. The man who kidnapped her is arrested and taken away.

Olivia: Thank you so much.

Toby: Don't worry.

Spencer's POV:

I'm about to get into bed when Toby face times me.

Spencer: Hey.

Toby: Hey.

Spencer: Are you in a hospital?

Toby: Yeah, I'm fine, but guess what?

Spencer: What?

Toby: We found Olivia.

Spencer: arhat amazing! Is she ok?

Toby: Yeah. She just having some test done and she'll be flying back to America with me tomorrow.

Spencer: Ok. Are you ok?

Toby: Yeah.

Spencer: How did you find her?

Toby: I was on the London Eye. She and her kidnapper were in the capsule after me. As soon as I got off, I alerted the staff. The police were already called and when Olivia got off, her kidnapper was arrested.

Spencer: Good for you Toby. So you're coming home tomorrow night?

Toby: Yep. My flight is at 6:30 in the evening.

Spencer: What time will you get home?

Toby: Um, well my plane is due to land at about 10:30 am, New York time, but I'll be home about an hour after that.

Spencer: Ok. I'll be at Hanna's. We are working from her house.

Toby: Ok. I'll probably go to bed. I'll be jet lagged.

Spencer: Ok. I love you.

Toby: I love you to. Night Spencer.

Toby's POV:

I'm now back from my trip to England. I say my goodbyes to Olivia and she is escorted home. I'm now in the shower, about to go to bed for a few hours. When I wake up, I find some fingers tangled in my hair. Spencer's fingers.

Toby: Hey.

Spencer smacks our lips together.

Toby: You don't know how much I ah e missed you.

Spencer: You don't know how much we have missed you.

Toby: I love you.

Spencer: I love you to.

Toby: Where are the kids?

Spencer: The twins are with Jason and the other two are at friends houses. They both threw tantrums and I couldn't be bothered with arguing.

Toby: Well, it's a school night so make sure it's only this one time.

Spencer: It will be. You're starting to sound like my mom.

Spencer's remark makes me start to tickle her.

Toby: Do I sound like your mom?

Spencer: No!

I stop tickling her and we start to make out.

Toby: Shall we continue this later? I need to go into work!

Spencer: Really? You've just got back from England!

Toby: I promise that tonight we can lick up from where we left off.

Spencer: Fine. But you,l have to do something pretty good to turn me on.

Toby: Oh you bet.

I get up, out some clothes on and head to work. When I get there, everyone applauds me.

Tanner: Well done Toby! Another case solved, another life saved!

Spencer's POV:

Im sitting with Hanna in her living room on her couch. I'm tapping away at my laptop, whilst she is writing something in the files.

Spencer: Hey hats wrong?

Hanna starts to stress.

Hanna: It's just. I want to be back in the shop. I feel that I can't work properly from home, there's just too much distraction.

Spencer: Look. Just calm down. We've been working non stop since I got here. Take a break.

Hanna: Fine. You want something to drink?

Spencer: Yeah, have you got a Coke?

Hanna: Yeah.

Hanna gets drinks for me and her then sits back down. We sit back down and watch some to before turning back to our work 20 minutes later. When it gets to about 6, I leave Hanna's house and go home. Jason arrives not long after.

Jason: Hey.

Spencer: Hey.

Lily: Momma!

I hug my two youngest children and put them on their play mat.

Spencer: So, how are you?

Jason: I'm good.

Spencer: I know Mona's fu-

Jason: I said I'm good.

Spencer: Do you want a drink?

Jason: No thanks, I got a go soon. You know Mona had a secret hidden will.

Spencer: She did?

Jason: Yeah, even her parents didn't know. Anyway, you've been invited to the reading.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

Toby's POV:

I'm sitting in my office at work, doing some research involving the murder of Mona Vanderwaal. I take some notes down before Jason comes into my office.

Toby: Jason, how did you get back here?

Jason: Tanner.

Toby: Ok, but what do you want?

Jason: The girls that may have killed Mona could be: Sarah Peacock, René Goldman and Lilian Sharp.

Toby: Ok, how do you know this?

Jason: Because yesterday I was going through some photos and I cam across one of the four of them. I was wondering what the date was so I turned it around and it had their names. Here. There's more.

Toby: You've been very helpful Jason. Well call you if we know any more.

Jason: Ok thank you.

Jason leaves and I return to my research. I then talk to tanner about the girls. I am go am given their home addresses, so I go to see each one of them.

Toby: Are you Lilian Sharp?

Lilian: That is me. What an I do for you officer?

Toby: I need to take you down to the station for questioning.

Lilian: Why, what have I done?

Toby: Can you just come with me, everything will be explained when we get to the station.

Lilian: Fine. Brian, I'll be back soon.

I take Lilian down to the station. We are now in the room for questioning.

Toby: Do you know who this is?

I show the picture of the four of them, but just Mona.

Lilian: No.

Spencer's POV:

I'm on my way to pick Toby up, then to get Isabella and Mason. I arrive at the station and see him scoring a woman out.

Spencer: Who's she?

Toby: She's a suspect in Mona's murder. Her name is Lilian Sharp.

Spencer: Are there any more?

Toby: Yeah. I'm not allowed to say anything until after questioning.

Spencer: Ok. Shall we go and the kids from their friends?

Toby: Yeah. I just need to clear all my papers and lock them away.

Toby does what he needs to do and we pick up the kids. When we get home I start cooking.

Mason: Mom, what's for dinner?

Spencer: We are having a variety of foods. We have salad, eggs, pork chops, chips, sauces, and some other of like a buffet but for 6.

Mason: Can I have an orange?

Spencer: No, dinner is ready in 10 minutes.

Mason: Please.

Spencer: I said no.

Mason: God sake.

Spencer: Mason Cavanaugh! Get back here now!

Mason storms off and Toby catches him whilst he is going down the stairs and Mason is going up.

Toby: Hey, what's wrong?

Mason: Fuck off.

Toby let's Mason go.

Spencer: MASON! DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT. GET BACK HERE NOW AND APOLOGISE OR IM TAKING YOUR TV AWAY AND ALL YOUR TOYS!

Toby's POV:

Mason doesn't come out when we ask so me and Spencer go upstairs to talk to him. We go into his room and find him eating sweets. Spencer smacks them out his hands.

Spencer: You apologise to your father right now young man!

Mason: Why? You two are always swearing and saying bad words to each other. You never apologise!

Toby: Don't raise your voice at your mother!

Mason: Don't you start!

Spencer: Mason, who are the adults here?

Mason: You and Dad.

Spencer: And who are the children?

Mason: Me-

Spencer: So you have no right to talk to me or your father like that. I said you couldn't have an orange before dinner, so why do you have to be so aggressive.

Mason shrugs his shoulders.

Toby: Apologise now.

Mason: Sorry. I shouldn't have cursed at you.

Spencer: Thank you.

Toby: You're grounded for 2 months.

Mason: But-

Spencer: No buts. You did wrong and now you have to accept the consequences.

Mason: Fine.

Toby: We'll call you when dinner is ready.

Me and Spencer leave Mason's room and go downstairs. We find Isabella playing with the twins.

Isabella: Mom, can we have some cookies for after dinner?

Spencer's POV:

Spencer: Of course.

Toby: Mason, dinners ready.

Mason comes downstairs and we sit at the dinner table to eat.

Mason: I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad. I shouldn't have acted the way I did.

Toby: You've already said sorry, but thank you.

Spencer: If you still want an orange, you can have one after dinner.

Mason: Maybe.

Toby: So what's your plan for tomorrow babe?

Spencer: Um, I think me and Hanna are going to the mall to look at the bridal store there. Then we are going to drive around and look at others. I'll be home at about 8.

Toby: Ok. I'm just going I to the office. I have another late shift again, so I'll be home early hours of the morning.

Spencer: Ok. Remember this Friday is date night.

Isabella: What's date night?

Spencer: It's when mommy and daddy might go to a nice fancy restaurant and eat dinner. Then the come home and watch a movie. You'll be staying with your uncle Jason this weekend Isabella and Mason. Lily and Tommy are going to Grandma's.

Lily: Grandma ronica?

Spencer: Yes, grandma ronica.

Toby: Excuse me.

Toby leaps up from the table and runs to the downstairs bathroom. When he comes back, he looks sick.

Spencer: Hey what's wrong?

Toby: I'm sick.

Spencer: Ehat have you eaten today?

Toby's POV:

Toby: Apart from this, a lack of chips at work and that's it.

Spencer: Not even that chicken and mayo sandwich I made you?

Toby: I took a bite and couldn't eat anymore.

Spencer: How are you feeling?

Toby: Ok. I'm not going into work tomorrow.

Spencer: Good. I'll tell Hanna I need the day off and I can stay home with you.

We finish up dinner and I have a shower to try and make me feel better. I have an early night and throw up as soon as I wake in the morning.

Spencer: Do you want some medicine?

Toby: No thanks. Can you get me some water please?

I get Toby some water.

Toby: Thanks. You know you don't have to stay with me.

Spencer: I know. And guess what.

Toby: What?

Spencer: I have reinforcements coming in a few hours.

Toby: Who?

Spencer: You'll have to wait.

A few hours pass and the reinforcements still haven't arrived.

Toby: When are they going to be here?

Spencer: Who?

Toby: The reinforcements.

Spencer: Spoke to soon.

Spencer goes to the door and Wayne walks in. I get up form through to greet him.


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

Spencer's POV:

Today I'm with Aria at the recording studio. She was singing a few songs and people over heard. She's recording her first album!

Spencer: You ready?

The music starts and aria has a voice of an angel. It's now the chorus of the amazing song 'Stitches by Shawn Mendes.

Aria: You watch me bleed until I can't breathe. Shaking. Falling onto my knees. And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing Stitches. Tripping over myself. Aching. Begging you to come help. And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing Stitches.

She finishes the song and the guy in the booth with us saves the song onto a file.

Carl: So remember, you've got work tomorrow, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Sunday.

Aria: Ok. Thanks for helping out Carl. It really means a lot.

Carl: Any time sugar.

Aria: Carl.

Carl: I'm only joking. See ya later.

We leave the studio and are now standing on the street.

Spencer: Is it me or was Carl flirting with you?

Aria: He does it all the time.

Spencer: Does Ezra know? Do you have feelings for him?

Aria: What? No, I don't have feeling for him and no Ezra doesn't know.

Ezra: Know what?

Aria spins round to face her husband who has Maddie in his arms and his two other children walking beside him.

Aria: Nothing.

Ezra: Don't lie to me.

Aria: It's just Carl. He pretends to flirt with me and calls me sugar. It's nothing. I promise.

Toby's POV:

I'm sitting at home, playing GTA V on my PS4.

Spencer: Toby, I'm home.

Toby: Hey, where you been?

Spencer: I told you, I was at the recording studio with Aria.

Toby: What, and that took 4 hours?

Spencer: Are you trying to make an assumption.

Toby: No, no, no. It's just I didn't realise recording one song took 4 hours.

Spencer: Actually, she recorded a couple of songs. She did hello by Adele, Stitches by Shawn Mendes and Fight Song by Rachel Platten.

Toby: Ok.

Spencer: Hey, turn that off. I don't want the kids seeing that.

Isabella: What's that you're paying daddy?

Spencer: See what I mean?

Mason: Ooh, nice car.

Toby: That's my boy.

Spencer: No. You two, go upstairs and play.

Mason: But mom.

Spencer: No buts. Do as you're told.

Isabella: Come on Mason.

The kids go upstairs and play. Spencer sits with me, I turn the game off and the twins sit between us.

Toby: How have two of my four angles been?

Lily: Da da.

Toby: I love you.

Spencer's POV:

I'm in bed, not able to get to sleep. It's 3:00 am and I feel as if someone is holding a pillow over my face. I gasp for air. I manage to slap Toby until he wake up. He helps me but it doesn't work.

Toby: What's wrong?

Spencer: Can't…breath.

Toby: In and out. In and out.

I finally start breathing fine again. Then I start crying into Toby's chest.

Toby: Hey, what's wrong?

Spencer: I don't know. I couldn't sleep and then I felt like someone was holding a pillow over my face.

Toby: It's ok.

I finally fall asleep, in the safe arms of my husband. I wake up at around 8:30. I head über to Hanna's where we talk to a woman who is helping design some new wedding dresses for us to sell in our store.

Hanna: So what kind of material were you thinking for sketch 4?

Woman: Maybe silk or satin

Hanna: Good choice. If you choose silk, I think a good colour choice would be Ivory.

Woman: Aah, yes.

The woman days in her Spanish accent.

Woman: I must go. Husband and children waiting for me at airport.

Hanna: Wait, your leaving the country?

Woman: Ah yes. We be back in 2 months.

Spencer: Ok. Would you mind emailing us?

Woman: I uh see what I can do. How you say, no wifi at house.

Spencer: Ok. Well just try and stay in contact with us.

The woman leaves and me and Hanna just laugh.

Toby's POV:

I'm on a shift in town, when I get a call at the mall. I arrive on the third floor and find two males fighting.

Toby: Hey you need to calm down. Jason?

Jason: This son of a bitch was slagging Mona off.

Toby: Who?

Mike: Me.

Toby: Mike?

Mike: I know she was my ex girlfriend, but she was a bitch, made me lie for her. Did she do that to you.

Jason: No. She's dead and you're still slagging her off. You're a bastard, you know that. And no one likes you.

Mike goes for Jason, but I get in the way. Luckily I duck and so does Jason. I arrest them both as it gets too out of hand. When we are at the station, I call Ella and Aria.

Ella: Mike Montgomery!

Mike: Mom, Im sorry.

Aria: What's going on?

Jason: We were fighting in the mall.

Aria: Seriously Mike? Your not in high school anymore.

Mike: Is that even the point?

Ella: Of course it's the point. What are the charges Officer Cavanaugh?

Toby: Well, we don't have enough to charge them so they're free to go.

Ella: Wait till you tell your father about this.

Mike: Mom, I'm not 15.

Ella: I don't care. Is Ezra picking you up Aria?

Mike: Oh yeah cause that'll be fun. My brother in law picking up his ex student, who he married over 8 years ago and had three children with.

Spencer's POV:

Spencer: Hey what's wrong?

Aria: I can't get hold of Ezra. Can you come and get me?

Spencer: Yeah. I'm with Hanna. Where are you?

Aria: I'm at the police station.

Hanna: Aria Fitz! You better not have got yourself arrested.

Aria: No, I haven't. I was here with my mom and then Mike started saying how it will be fun how my ex English teacher will come and pick me up who I married and had three children with. I don't know what's wrong with him lately.

Spencer: Don't worry. We're on our way.

Me and Hanna drive to the station, where we find Aria in tears, standing outside. We get out the car and hug her tightly. Then Ezra arrives.

Ezra: What's happened?

Aria: Ezra.

Aria falls into Ezra's arms.

Ezra: What's wrong?

Aria: It's Mike. My mum asked if you were picking me up from here and then he started saying that it'll be fun for his brother in law for him to come, who I married and was my ex English teacher and I had three kids with him.

Ezra: Where is he?

Aria: No Ezra. Please. There's been enough drama today.

Ezra: Im taking you home.

Ezra and Aria leave and then me and Hanna go back to my house. Later that night, Emily, Allison, Hanna, Caleb, Aria and Ezra all come round with and we have a huge family night.

Emily: Everyone, is just like to say how lucky I am to have amazing friends. And such a forgiving wife. Since I lost the baby, we have worked things out and decided to adopt another child.

Allison: He's gonna be a baby. And we get to name him. We are gonna call him Shae.


End file.
